Magic or Logic: The choice
by RavenRois
Summary: A Magician and thief ready to steal what ever catches his fancy and a deduction maniac and genius: who will capture her heart? (pairings in the story: Ran/Kaito; Ran/Shinichi; Shinichi/Ai ) * Rated T depending on the reader... :D hihihi* note: i don't own the characters ;D and there might be some rated M stuff from chapter 6 onwards.
1. The call

_I_

_Slowly opening the sliding door, stepping in quietly and tiredly, Ran placed her bag on her bed and stretched a bit. The room was dark but the light coming from the full moon was just enough for her to see her room. She walked towards the windows and opened them. She was greeted with a cold gush of wind, and it felt good. Looking into the stars and the full moon she drifted into a deep thought about things…. About him.  
__

"Ran- neechan… Ran-neechan?! Are you alright?" Conan asked Ran while poking at her elbow. Ran yawned and patted the little boys head.

"Of course I'm fine, It's such a fine day today don't you think so? I'm really glad that dad decided to bring us along with him. I'm sure that shopping for clothes isn't really his forte that's why he decided to bring us along to help him out. Besides he would also be buying something for his date with mom" she smiled and turned her head to the window of the car and watched the side walk full of people, well it's a weekend after all. She fell silent for almost 5 minutes, she was just staring out the window, when Conan poked at her elbows again.  
" Ran-neechan… you haven't been sleeping that much lately have you?"  
" Well…. It's funny that you figured that out, which probably means that my eye bags are showing" then Ran giggled as she looked at Conan who looked embarrassed for having thought to have offended Ran by his question.  
"No Ran-neechan… It's not your eyebags hihihi" Then Ran smiled and just stared out the window again. Conan also did the same, facing the other direction. Conan was really quite worried about Ran. For the past week she haven't been eating that much or she would space out in a middle of a conversation and even broke a plate 3 days ago. Conan though is not surprised by this, actually he was guilty… no Shinichi is responsible for Ran being like this. "Shit.." Conan muttered to himself remembering what happened a week ago.

**_ONE WEEK AGO_**

_Right after a murder case, a big one which involved the family of the CEO of Japan's biggest financial company, in which case Shinichi showed up as his full grown self to solve the murder thinking that it was connected to the organization, Shinichi decided to call Ran to meet up with her._

"Hello! Shinichi after ages you have finally decided to call! Where are you now?" Ran answered her phone even after just one ring seeing that it was from Shinichi.  
"Yoh, Ran… hihihi I'm really sorry to have not called you for the last month…anyway that is not important anyway… I'm in Japan right now… let's meet up… at six… are you free by then?"  
"hhhmmm… you appear all of a sudden thinking that I still have time to spare for you… well, no I'm not free this afternoon… I….I…."  
" you can't not be free this afternoon…"* As Conan of course I know what Ran is always up too *Shinichi told himself*

_" what made you think that… you're not the only one you know…" upon saying this Ran blushed a bit thinking again about what she just said. There was silence on the other side of the line. Shinichi stopped breathing for a while there feeling a bit heart broken._

_" Oh come on Shinichi, you have not fall for that have you," Ran laughs and felt quite happy and felt that the silence from the other side of the phone is Shinichi getting jealous.  
"Of course I haven't… as if I'd believe that someone would go out with you" Shinichi laughs but deep inside he really felt a pang in his heart when she said that.  
" OH is that so then this conversation is over.."  
" Wait Ran! I was just kidding you know… anyway… so are you free….I really need to see you…. To talk to you…." Blushing as he said this Shinichi felt quite empowered that finally he may have a chance to tell her… to tell her things that he wanted to tell her before.  
"….ok… See you then….if it's alright with you let us meet in the swing beside the huge tree in the kids park….."  
" where is that?" Shinichi racks his head trying to figure out where that place is for a moment then it hit him… that place was where they would usually go when they were kids. After his soccer game with his friends and school when he and Ran walks home together, they stop there and just sit and talk and joke around.  
"You don't remember?..."  
"Of course I do… well… see you then… "  
"Ok… that's great… just make sure that you won't make me wait this time..like you always do" Rans voice trailing off as she said those last few words "like you always do"  
" Sure this time I swear… I promise… I will come… I won't make you wait… I won't" This time Shinichi was really determined not to mess up. He have caused Ran to cry several times already and made her wait a time he will be the one waiting for her. Besides he stil has 2 hours and it only takes 30 minutes to get there from where he is._

_"Ok I trust you Shinichi" Ran ended the call. She looked up in the blue sky muttering Shinichi's name under her breath._

_~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~_

_Running on the side walk of the busy streets Shinichi tries to catch the next bus that is about to leave. He was about to board the bus when he saw Haibara in her full grown form. AT first he was not really sure if it was her. Her brown shoulder length hair and her eyes which seemed so innocent yet so serious gave her off. She was standing beside a street light post looking directly at Shinichi. She was wearing a purple body fitting dress which showed of her body which is that of a woman, compared to her usual youngster look, her neck line was just enough to show of her cleavage and the dress emphasized her body shape and her white heeled shoes made her legs look longer. All in all she was stunning which is the reason why Shinichi decided to take a second look on the first place.  
" Shinichi!" Haibara called taking a couple of step towards the bus stop.  
" Oi… hai…haibara?" Shinichi stepped down the bus looking like a stunned kid at Haibara. The bus closed the door and left. For a moment Shinichi thought that he should have gotten on the bus… but on second thought he wanted to know if what Haibara is up to._

_"I'm glad to have meet up with you here… I need …. I need to talk to you" Haibara said with a genuine smile on her face that Shinichi as Conan have never seen before.  
" Why? Is there a problem?" Shinichi looked at her in confusion  
" Nope not really, the drug that I have made would last for at least 12 more hours. Anyway, I want you to come with me."  
"Where? I can't I have to go somewhere." Shinichi stated as he remember his promise to Ran_

_" But this is far more important than wherever you have to go or whatever you have to do" Haibara insisted as she took Shinichi's hand.  
"But.." Shinichi was lost with words with what Haibara just did. He knew in his mind that nothing is more important right now that his promise to Ran. He has to be there. Even for the first time, he had to be the one to wait.  
" As you see I have also taken the drug and grew… well there is a reason for me for doing so. Don't you even want to know why?" Haibara insisted and started walking dragging Shinichi with her and stopped in a red car.  
" Can I hear this next time? But right now I have to go. I really have too" Shinichi insisted turning round from Haibara and is about to walk off  
" I know she is waiting… you have made her wait a lot…. And I know that you two have to meet…. I know how much you want to see her in your grown form and not as Conan but… you have to trust me on this" Haibara said looking straight at Shinichi.  
" Ok fine" Shinichi said flatly "Just make sure that this is worth my time" He said as he got in the car " I can't make her wait any longer…" He said as he glanced at his watch he still has an hour and 45 minutes to go.  
" Of course…. We'll just go somewhere near. This will be worth your precious time" Haibara started the car engine and smirked at Shinichi._


	2. Trust

II

**STILL ONE WEEK AGO *flashback time still***

_"He-llooo! Sonoko…. Guess what … guess what!" Ran excitedly answered her friends call._

_" Ran what's up you seem to be happy and all? Oh let me make a guess… Shinichi… he called and proposed and you're getting married tomorrow?" Sonoko said with a taunting voice._

_"Sonoko… nope… as if he'd ever do that…. Well anyway Shinichi called and he wants to meet up…. I'm just.. just feeling excited and happy. It has been a while you know. Since I last saw him and he ran off somewhere before I even had a chance to say good bye. " Remembering the last time that Ran saw Shinichi made her a bit angry and sad at the same time but it doesn't matter now, they'll see each other again in a while.  
" see Ran I was right. He called then you'd go meet somewhere, as usual you'd get there on time then he will be 2 to 3 hours late but you'll wait… Then you catch up with things with each other's life then under the bright moonlight he'll kneel down and propose to you and he'll say OH MY RAN I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOR A LONG TIME WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Sonoko tried to act and sound like Shinichi on the other end of the line falling of the sofa as she does so.  
" Oh Sonoko you never fail to try to make fun of me… but trust me nothing like that would happened and besides he promised me this time that he won't make me wait that he would show up." Ran said staring off into space._

_" Ok and with that promise he gave you I swear that if he dare not show up he'll be the first victim of the little karate that you thought me. Both girls laughed together and said their good bye. Sonoko forgot that she has something to tell Ran and Ran's mind drifted off somewhere else again._

_~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~_

_"Oi oi oi… Ai …so can't you even tell me what this is all about… you said we are not going far off… but we are on the way out of the city. I have to go meet Ran." Shinichi said anxiously as he glanced for the hundredth time at his watch since he rode the car. " Shit, an hour left…." Shinichi thought to himself getting annoyed with Ai not saying anything. Before he knew it the car took a sharp left then sped up straight and went right into another street and reached a house. The car stopped and without any words said Ai stepped out of the car and went straight to the gate. _

_" What are we doing in this house, I really don't have time for this so whatever this is let us get this over with ok?" Shinichi said poking his head out of the car's window.  
" Get out of the car and follow me" Haibara said and this time the smirk and the smile was gone she was the cold Haibara again. Shinichi followed suit. Haibara pulled the left and right and left chain attached to a bell in both sides of the gate and as if like magic a key fell. Shinichi was amazed by this and entered the house after Haibara. When the door of the house was opened Shinichi was surprised to see a wonderful living room with bright Mediterranean colors which is not how he imagined AI's house to be like, if this is her house.  
" So what did you bring me to your house for. Show me your sense of style when it comes to interior design? Do you even own this place" Shinichi said while trying to take off his shoes. To his surprise the moment he look up at Ai to ask her something he felt extremely sleepy. Before he lost his consciousness he saw Haibara with the watch that he uses to put Mouri to sleep.  
" Why Haibara?" Shinichi tried to crawl on the floor and tried to get up but he felt a sting in his left hand which was extended towards Haibara. He was shot with the tranquilizer again. He knew that this was bad, really bad. " Ran… Ran… I'm sorry.." Knowing that in the situation that he is in he would not be able to fulfill his promise to Ran, this made him mad with himself for a moment then he lost his consciousness. _

_"Sorry Kudo, but this has to be done" Said Haibara who took a couple of step towards Shinichi who was unconscious on the floor. She then lifted his face and stared at him then whispered to him as if he was awake. " I know she'll wait and she'll end up waiting for nothing. Poor stupid girl. How I pity her but at the same time envy her, for she has someone who loves her. She has you" Then slowly her lips met with his and after a couple of seconds she pulled her face away and smirked and laughed "Poor me, I can only kiss you whilst you sleep" After this she stood up, grabbed Shinichi's arms and pulled him towards the railings of the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. She then pulled out handcuffs and cuffed him to the railings of the stairs. She then walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some coffee._

_~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~_

_Ran checked herself for the last time in the mirror, making sure that she didn't overdone anything because she doesn't want Shinichi to think that she got all dolled up just for him. Wearing her favorite jeans, a blue tank top and her sneakers then she wore the necklace that her mom gave her then her watch and a pair of small star earrings. She brushed her long brown hair for the last time then placed some lip gloss on her lips and then grabbed her body bag, checking her stuff in her bag glad that her phone and wallet was inside. She ran out of her room and pass her father who was watching some movie. "Ran,what's the rush?" Mouri asked leaning back the sofa then turning his head towards Ran.  
"Nothing, just have to go meet a friend" She doesn't really want him to know since Mouri isn't a big fan of Shinichi._

_"You'll meet up with Shinichi!? Are you not? The brat is in town I know. He showed up to solve that big case. What a jerk, always tryin' to poke his head into places he shouldn't poke his head into" Mouri said then took a sip from a bottle of beer._

_" Whatever you say dad, the food for your dinner is on the table I already prepared it" Ran said as she walked towards the door out the office. Glancing at the clock she saw that she still has 30 minutes so no need to rush. The park is just a 15 minute walk from their house anyway. "Shinichi…. Shinichi… please don't make me wait for nothing this time. I trust you. You'd show up. You promised" Ran said to herself as she went down stairs and into the side walk. She really hoped that this time he would come. All she wants is to see him face to face in a normal situation. Not in a middle of a case. She also wants to know what he wants to tell her, personally and not over the phone, which made her feel nervous._

_While crossing the street she saw a bunch of kids which reminded her of Conan. "Oh Conan, that kid, I miss him already. I hope he's not getting himself into any trouble. He's so lucky to get a chance to go on an Asian cruise with his parents." Then she continued walking down the street._


	3. His heart

_III_

**_STILL ONE WEEK AGO * flashback time still*_**

_Every step she took made her heart beat faster. "Just a couple of blocks more and I'll get to the park." Her mind is going crazy with different things like what is she to say to him or what should she do. Glancing at her watch she saw that she have ten more minutes. She continued walking keeping her spirits up._

Ran finally reached the park. Well she was early, she always is, and there is still no sign of Shinichi anywhere. "Just 5 more minutes. He should be here any moment now" She said to herself. She tried to occupy herself by watching the kids from the park go. It's almost six and most of this kids have to go home now. She'll probably be alone here with Shinichi. Just the thought of being alone with him makes her blush, well it has really been a long time. Glancing at her watch once more it was already 5 minutes pass made Ran worry a bit. " What could have happened to him? I hope he's alright. He told me he won't make me wait this time so where is he? My, I guess I'm over reacting it's just five minutes. It's not like its an hour or something. Shinichi… Shinichi… I know you'll come… you promised me." Ran said to herself while taking a sit at the swing and staring into the sky that is now slowly turning dark blue.

_~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~_

_Shinichi groggily opened his eyes, his first thought and the first thing he said was, "Ran".  
" Shit, I'm so late" He said in a low drowsy voice. He tried to get up but found it quite hard to do so. "Damn! What was that" he tried moving his hand but they were cuffed into something. Moving his hands he realized that he was cuffed into something cold, a metal…a stair railing. Then he remembered what happened.  
" AI! AI! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get me out of here! What's your problem?! AI!" Shinichi shouted, feeling so angry because he fell for whatever this is and knowing that once again he will fail Ran.  
" Keep it down Kudo, It's not like I took advantage of you while you were out. So shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say" Ai said in her usual cold voice._

_Licking his lips Shinichi spoke. " Didn't took advantage of me huh? Then why does my lips taste like cherry? But whatever, I want you to tell me why you have to do this. Did the organization want me killed or something?"_

_" No they have nothing to do with it. I kissed you, yes, I did. I just wanted to know how it feels to kiss you." Ai laughed coldly. "Anyway just listen to what I have to say, I did this for a reason. After listening you can choose either to hate me or thank me for this. You see… "_

_" I don't care what the reason is. Do you know what you just did?! You made me broke another promise to Ran. I know she will be waiting. She will. She always does. I promised her. So release me from these, I might still catch her and I might still forgive you." Shinichi said glaring at Ai.  
" Well, I know that she'll wait but isn't it nice to know if how long is she willing to wait for you? Anyway I'll let you go right after I explain this to you. Promise me you won't interrupt me and listen. If you don't do this I won't let you go till you shrink back to Conan again. Are we clear on that?"  
"Ok, but promise me you'll let me go"  
" of course I will" Haibara said as she took a sit in a chair near the stairs Shinichi "So here it goes. I knew that you will be thinking of meeting her once you get back in your original self, but I can't allow that to happen. I can't risk you saying or spilling or even giving her any kind of hint about what happened to you. I know you said that you won't say anything to her and you know yourself why you shouldn't let her know but you might slip so I can't let you spend time with her as Shinichi. Besides I want to tell you something you should really think about. I am nowhere near formulating an antidote that would last till the day we die. The antidote we use would wear off and the longest time possible for its effect to take place is 20 hour max. That isn't even a day." Ai stopped and looked at Shinichi in his eye. " You see, there might not be a way out of this and that is when you should think about her sake. Seeing you would only make things worse for her. She would have more hope that you'd return. Hence the more that she will wait for you and she's the type to probably wait her whole life. So I figured that if you don't show up to her she would get angry with you and lose hope. Maybe she'll forget about you and find another guy. There's a lot of them around her but she can't get over you that's why she keeps a blind eye to them .This way she'll be less hurt. You can keep this up and make her wait but by the time we grow back, you grow back into your suppose current age she will be in her thirties. By that time I also wonder if she still can love you and not hate you for making her wait. Cutting ties between you is the fastest, easiest and less painful way that I can think of to save both of you from a far greater pain." With this Haibara bit her lower lip, trying to muster enough courage to say what she has to say next. " Leave her, just stay as Conan. That might hurt her but if you think about it… it's for the better. She's not the only one capable of loving you and waiting for you….someone else also can." Ai stood up and with the keys in her hand she walked towards Shinichi who was not moving. She unlocked the cuffs then turned her back to walk. Shinichi slowly got up and just stood in where he was just laying a couple of moments ago. He walked slowly towards Ai and turned her around then pushed her into a wall. Ai was surprised by this. Shinichi punched the wall just above her head. He was looking really down. He held her right wrist tightly then looked her straight in the eye. He smirked and started talking in a calm but shaky voice._

_" I don't know what is going on with that head of yours. I didn't think that you're the type who'll lose hope so easily. But this I tell you Ai and listen to me carefully. I can't give up. " Saying this Shinichi looked Haibara in her eyes which are looking quite scared. He continued. " I won't lose hope. Ran… she continues to wait for me so I won't blame her if she would hate me… She actually has to hate me and I've been waiting for her to hate me a long time ago after the many times I've fucked up my promises and after leaving her without even saying good bye. But she never found it in her to hate me. I saw her shed tears for me. I know she's hurt. And that is the reason why I would do anything… anything I can to get back to the way I was because… because I want to be with her. I want to be there by her side and my heart… it only belongs to her because I love her. There's a way out of this I know… and I'll find it." With this Shinichi let go of Ai who dropped to the floor staring into the nothingness. Shinichi picked up the keys that fell beside her. " I'm borrowing your car." Ai smiled looking down at the floor. " You won't make it in time Kudo. It's a 30 minute ride back. You're already 2 hours late. She won't be there." Shinichi didn't say a word and left. Inside him he knows that if he moves fast he might still make it in time and see Ran. He has too._


	4. Enter: The Magician & thief

_IV_

_**STILL ONE WEEK AGO *Flash back time***_

_It has been an hour and a half. Ran was starting to think that it was such a stupid idea to come here and wait… and wait… and wait for nothing. A part of her tells her that she should go yet a part of her wants her to stay and wait for Shinichi. He is really getting on her nerves. She was here on time with his promise in both her heart and mind that he would come and won't make her wait. "He should get his lesson when he sees me. I'm so gonna punch him or better yet the next time it is me who is going to make him wait." Ran said with annoyed by the fact that she have again waited and he haven't even bothered calling. It was starting to get creepy, alone in the park with just the street lights and the night sky lighting up the place. She told herself that she was going to give it another couple of minutes. The couple of minutes turned into thirty. Looking at her watch she realized that it was already 8 pm and she has been waiting for two hours. She stood up and shouted. "That's it Kudo Shinichi! I quit. I can't wait for you any longer. I have waited long enough.." Her voice trailed off as she fell down on her knees and started crying. "You promised me … you promised… Shinichi… why… where are you? You jerk!"  
She suddenly heard some footsteps from somewhere behind her she stood up and prepared herself. She called out "Who's there?" no one answered. " Who's there? Show yourself!" She looked around once more and still nothing. " Shinichi is that you?! Show yourself you jerk!" She shouted but suddenly someone tapped her right shoulder. She gave of a back kick but she missed and didn't hit who ever that was. She turned around.  
"Phew that was a close one"  
" What… what are you doing here?" Ran said standing her ground with a confused reaction on her face.  
" Well, I just happened to pass by and I heard you shouting so I decided to check if what was going on. I thought you were in trouble and I guess you really are troubled with something" Kaito Kid replied as he took out a handkerchief and leaped down the bar of the swing *He jumped on the top of the swing to dodge the kick*. He took a couple of steps towards Ran and took her hand. Then he pulled her closer to him.  
" Why the tears, Ran?" He patted the trails of her dried tears with his hanky. Ran pushed him away.  
" It's none of your business Kaito!"  
" Well you don't have to tell me I guess I heard everything from that little monologue of yours." Kaito smiled at her and this made Ran embarrassed and she scolded herself in her mind for doing that dramatic " I hate you Shinichi Monolouge"  
"If you know then I don't have to answer your question. Thank you for the concern. I have to go now." Ran said as she turned around and started to walk away.  
" That's cold. Won't you even wanna stay a while longer and wait? I'll wait with you if you want." _

_"I guess I have waited long enough. 2 hours is more than enough I guess. Especially for someone who promised that they will be on time." Ran replied not even looking back. Kaito seized her hand which made Ran freeze.  
" Listen, I know that it has been really hard for you but I have always wanted to ask you this question…. Why wait for him? Is Shinichi that important to you?" With this question Kaito turned Ran around making her face him. He looked into her eyes which slowly began to get filled with tears.  
" Yes…. He is important to…. So important that I waste my time waiting for him even though I'm not sure that he would come. That's pretty stupid of me right" She laughed a bit at herself. Kaito cleared up the tears in her cheeks with his thumbs, slightly making his gloves wet. Then he pulled her closer to him and embraced her, tight enough that Ran can hear Kaito's heart beating. It was the only sound she heard. She was not able to resist and felt good and warm with his embrace.  
" You are not stupid. I envy Shinichi for having someone like you. What a lucky jerk." Kaito said then releasing Ran from the embrace after a couple more seconds. Ran was blushing and remembered that time in the air ship when they almost kissed *reference to one of the movies* It was weird though, Ran knows that Kaito was a thief but she can't seem to hate him. In fact she kinda enjoyed the hug which made her feel guilty reminding herself of Shinichi whom she loves the most but also hates right now._

_"uuuhhmm… Ran ….. you know what I guess I can help you forget about your worries for a while" Kaito smirked as he said this to Ran  
" Whatever are you thinking Kaito, I won't fall for it!" Ran replied kind of annoyed with Kaito who seems to be taking advantage of her weakness.  
" You're funny. Don't worry this wouldn't make Shinichi jealous" As he said this he took Ran's hand and ran.  
" Where are we going?" Ran asked, quite confused of the situation but doesn't want to let go of Kaito's hand. The next thing Ran knew they were running up the emergency stairs of a nearby 8 story building and was up on the roof top. Kaito lifted her off her feet. _

_"Hold on to me ok?" Kaito said winking at Ran who is lifted like a newlywed bride in Kaito's arms. Ran placed her arms around his neck holding on tightly because she has an idea of what he was going to do. Kaito ran and jumped of the building opening his glider. The next thing Ran knew she was in the air feeling like Louise Lane in a Superman movie. Minutes later they landed in a river side. Ran was put down and she tried to breath.  
" So how was it? Did you got scared?" Kaito said as he showed of his proud smile._

_" It was great and F.Y.I. I was not scared!" Ran insisted_

_" But you were. Hahaha my neck almost broke because you were holding on to tightly" Kaito teased her._

_" Ok fine I was Afraid that I was going to fall or something ok?"  
" Ok ok…. So now how about we take a break?" Kaito sat at the bench near a lamp post overlooking the river. Ran followed suit and sat on the other end of the bench feeling quite embarrassed. Kaito moved towards her making the distance between them closer. Then they were sitting right next to each other._

_" Would you like to hear a story?" Kaito started speaking turning his head towards Ran examining her features thinking in his mind that he is really attracted to her._

_" Nope, if that's some made up story I'll probably fall asleep because that would be boring, either ways I'll fall asleep I guess, I'm feeling really tired you know" Ran said feeling quite awkward to have Kaito sitting that close and looking at her._

_" Nope, listen here, this story is fiction but listen closely and you might get the answer to my next riddle…..well not exactly a riddle but just a question… I guess…. Okay? Wanna give it a try?" Kaito said staring directly at Ran who found it awkward and blushed. Ran looked away and answered, "Okay sure why not give it a try, I'll lend you my ears but if that story sucks and the riddle sucks I'll stop you right away ok?" Ran insisted and at the same time trying to cover for her blushing moment._

_" Okay that's a deal. Before I start I want to say that this is something my grandma used to tell me" Kaito croosed his legs and looked at the skies as if trying to remember something. Ran leaned back the bench and tried to relax. " So here goes my favorite bedtime story, there was once a king who loved to go into battles a lot, he was known for his bravery and men from other lands visit his kingdom to challenge him but everyone failed. One day this tough King went horseback riding in his kingdom. Thirsty and tired due to the long ride he decided to stop beside a lake. He drank and ate his food and then later on fell asleep. When the King woke up the light and dark are already fighting in the sky. The king was about to leave when he heard a splash. He turned around and saw the lake turned red like blood and in the middle of the lake he saw someone swimming. He called out but there was no answer so what he did was he jumped on the lake and swam to the person in the lake. To his surprise he found a woman who was actually just taking a bath. Being a gentleman that he is he left the lake and turned around so that he may not offend the lady. The lady got out of the water in silk robe that seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. The lady was very beautiful. The king spent some time talking to the lady trying to get to know her and he instantly grew fond of the lady…" *this would be continued later on and will play a part in the story*_

_ Kaito continued on with his blabbering about his story. Ran was only half listening, she have heard the story but in the story she knows it was not a king it was a fisherman*based on the story of the maiden/ goddess and her stolen robe*. kKaito was so into telling his story but as he continued Ran slowly felt sleepy and moments later fell asleep and minutes later her head fell and rested on Kaito's shoulder. She didn't even woke up because of this. Kaito who was about to say the last few lines of his story got surprised with this. He gently placed Ran's head on his lap so she can rest better. He then placed his hand into her bag and reached for her cellphone. He dialed her friends number, Sonoko, he remembered her from the cases where she was with Ran. The phone ringed twice then someone answered,  
" Yoh! Ran! So how was it? Are you getting married tomorrow? Shall I help you with the preparations?" Sonoko answered excitedly._

_" Actually I called because I want you to pick her up, I can't even bother to wake her up. She's really tired right now, I guess…We're at the benches beside the river… the one that's 5 blocks from the detective agency… I could bring her there myself but that old Mouri is not really fond of the detective boy so…" Kaito replied  
" What.. what the hell… who is this?! You're not Shinichi! What did you do with Ran?!" Sonoko shouted in the other end of the line.  
" Come on calm down Sonoko… Ran's alright… I guess…. Don't you recognize my voice… hihihi well if you can't then come here and find out… We'll be waiting." With this Kaito ended the call and placed Ran's phone back to her bag. _

_Sonoko on the other line was not able to say a word when it hit her that she was talking to Kaito Kid. She remembered his voice of course. She was kind of excited to see him but curious like hell to know why Ran was with him instead of Shinichi. She grabbed a jacket and called her driver to drive her there. On the way to the riverside she was wondering to herself if Shinichi have not shown up and even formed a conspiracy theory that maybe Kudo and Kid was just one. She tried to shake of those thoughts from her head and just thought of Ran and hoped that she was alright._

_Kaito just spent like 10 minutes observing Ran who was sleeping on his lap. He ran a finger on her cheek so softly and gently not wanting Ran to wake up. He was thinking about how many tears that Kudo have caused this girl. He was thinking about her and him telling himself that if Ran was his he would not make her cry. He'd try not to. He was reminded of his own childhood friend but things didn't worked out between them. He guess that it's not always that when it is someone you grown up with, it would instantly mean that you will be compatible and can stay with each other forever. He smiled and pushed the thought away. Ran took a deep breath, and was sobbing a bit. Kaito thought that she was about to wake up but it seemed to him that even in her dreams she was plagued with the thoughts of Shinichi who didn't even come to show up. " Ran, I am a thief who has made headlines for my wondrous acts of stealing but could I ever steal your heart from him?" Kaito said then slowly he lowered his head and kissed Ran softly on her lips. Just when their lips met, Sonoko's car came rushing near them and stopped waking up Ran who was startled to have seen Kaito's face so close to hers, and she was quite sure that he just kissed her but her thoughts were vanished by Sonoko's voice shouting as she ran to her.  
"RAN! RAN!" Sonoko shouted as she ran near them_

_Ran instantly got up from Kaito's lap. It was quite awkward for her to be seen by her best friend in this position. Ran got up and hugged her friend who was worried about her. Kaito also stood up.  
" Kaito… why are you here… what are you doing with Ran?" Sonoko asked as she release Ran from her tight embrace._

_" Well, just trying to help I guess and steal something I guess" Then he winked. " Well I shall get going… see you around" Kaito said as he turned his back and started walking. Then there was a really bright flash like the one' coming from huge camera which blinded Sonoko and Ran for a moment and when they looked at the way Kaito went he was gone. Ran just smiled and said thank you under her breath._

_" You girl have a lot to tell me. Come on I'll give you a ride back home or better yet stay over my place tonight besides everyone is out" Sonoko told Ran with a smirk while leading her to her car.  
" I don't think…oh okay… I guess I should tell you…I'd also love to stay over your place just call dad so that he's convinced that I'm with you ok?... hmmmm mind grabbing some snacks.. I'm starving but before that why and how did you know that I'm here?" Ran asked as she got into Sonoko's car.  
" Well… Kaito called me and asked me to go pick you up. Anyway start telling me the story now ok?!" Sonoko said full of intrigue in her voice.  
" Okay of course you know that I'd tell you… I always do.." Ran answered and started talking as the car drove into the city._


	5. What to do now?

_V_

**STILL ONE WEEK AGO * flashback time still***

_After almost an hour Shinichi finally got to the park but there was no one there. He smiled with grief and hate, grief that he was not able to see her when he promised to and hate… because he hated himself for getting fooled. He knows that it was supposed to be his chance tonight because he would not be allowed to take the pill for another 4-5 months because the new pill created has severe effects to the person's cardio and neurological systems and he was told by the professor that if he took it right after the other he might find it hard to grow back again when a cure is found and he can't risk that. " Another 4 or 5 months… who am I kidding… she probably is really angry with me this time… I doubt if she can give me another chance and wait for that long…" He sat at the sat at the swings. He doesn't know what to do. Should he go see Ran? But how could he ? What is he going to tell her? He should give it a shot though. He stood up and turned around, he saw that tree. In this very park they have spent time when they were just kids. He remembered some of their memories together in the place. Like the time when Ran climbed the tree and found it hard to get down, when they fell asleep under the tree when Ran tried to convince him that the clouds are alive because they form shapes so they stared at the sky till they fell asleep, the time when they hid behind the tree from the bullies from the other school and how they went to the park before heading home. He smiled the memories away and gathered some courage to go visit Ran. He speed off to the street on the way to the detective agency. Minutes later he got to her home but all the lights seem to be out already. "Mouri decided to close early how come?" Shinichi said while trying to catch his breath. He decided not to wake up Mouri who would get really cranky and would try to throw him out, so he climbed in the back of the place and peeped into Ran's room. " She's not here! Where could she be? And Mouri probably slept early because she was out so I can be assured that she's ok. But where is she?" Shinichi said as he went inside her room. "Where to look? Where to look?". He then saw their picture on her desk. He took it and sat on the floor as the memories came rushing to his head. He remembered the day when it was taken. I was the last day of school. They planned to go see a movie that day and the picture was taken while they were walking outside the school by Sonoko who teased them like a crazy girl. That movie date he planned was also a failed attempt by him. As he remembered they were already about to get in the movies when he got a call from Inspector Megure who told him of this case about Kaito Kid. As much as she loved to stay with Ran he needed that chance to catch the thief. So he told her and she was upset for a while but she let him go because she knew that he love to do detective work. " She always understands. Funny how I've taken all the consideration she'd given for granted." He said to himself. He placed the picture back and made his way down. He started walking down the street when the café shop owner just below the detective agency spotted him and invited him in._

_ " Shinichi! Is that you?" The owner said as he adjusted his glasses to catch a clearer view. " Yes, it's me uncle. Long time no see" Shinichi replied. _

_"well come in kid and let me prepare you something" The owner said as he dragged him inside.  
" Nope uncle I don't think I can…. Thank you for your offer but I have to go do something" He replied with a full smile at the owner.  
" Oh let me guess you are looking for Mouri's little girl…. Well I saw her pass late this afternoon but I haven't seen her go back" The shop owner said looking a bit worried._

_" oh is that so well thanks! I should go! Thanks a lot uncle! I shall go here again next time but tonight's not really the time. Sorry and Thanks again!" he said as he made his way out the store and started walking down the street to a bus stop and sat for a moment to think when his phone ring. "SONOKO!" he exclaimed " of course she's there." He thought to his self. He answered his phone excitedly._

_" SONOKO! I'm so glad you've called…. Gosh I … I" Shinichi exclaimed but was cut by Sonoko who sounded really angry._

_" LOOK SHINICHI! I don't know what you're up to but whatever it is you are ending up hurting Ran" _

_" Sonoko… if only I could tell you why… you see I didn't mean to stood her up this time…." Again he was not able to finish what he is going to say because of Sonoko. _

_" Yes of course Kudo ! You always have a reason, I can't remember a time when you didn't have one. But can't you realize that Ran waits for you like a lunatic and doesn't have a reason for doing so except for the fact that she loves you…. Which I guess is pretty much enough but is quite stupid….."  
" Sonoko…. I don't know what to say right now. I'm so sorry but I know Ran is there…. Is she?"  
" Yes she's here in my house in my room preparing to go to bed….. and she's miserable… you made her wait for two hours in that park. ALONE!..."_

_" I'm really sorry…I know….. I…but is she alright?" Shinichi just gave himself a face palm realizing how stupid his question was._

_" Of course she ain't OK! She doesn't even want to talk about you after telling me what happened. She didn't cry yet in front of me but if I know her she is crying now. Do you know how you make her feel Shinichi? You make her feel rejected. Now does that make you feel special. HHHHHAAAAAAYYYY….. anyway you are giving stress and more stress…. If not for Ran I wouldn't get angry tonight because I was not in the mood to earlier" Sonoko said as she started to calm down. " Okay Shinichi sorry for shouting at you earlier but I'm doing it on behalf of Ran. It's her job to shout at you and give you some kickin' but I'm also really concerned about her and you know that."  
"It's alright Sonoko…. I understand…." Was all he can answer because he doesn't know what more to say_

_" Do you even want to know who compensated for you not showing up? Kaito Kid. I was really shocked when he called asking me to pick her up…."_

_" What? Kaito was with Ran? Why? How?" Shinichi exclaimed very surprise of what he just heard._

_" Ran said that he appeared as she was about to leave the park after waiting for you for eternity with the mosquitos and other critters. He then helped her ease her mind from thinking about you by staying with her and trying to cheer her up. Now that I've brought that up doesn't it scare you that he might come and snatch her away from you. He likes her you know it was obvious they almost kissed once you know well actually maybe they had. But anyway keep this in mind Kudo. A person has their limits even someone like her would definitely get tired of waiting for someone who may or may not come. Ok? I know you're a smart guy….. probably even a genius…. A deduction maniac according to Ran even but with a woman sometimes there is no formula or clues to be gathered to have them, though that's part of it, You just have to be a man and go get the girl you know what I mean…. Well that's enough… I gotta go I promised Ran that I won't call you to scold you but I can't help myself. Bye then Shinichi."_

_The call ended. Shinichi left in the bus stop surprised. A bus stopped and he got in and sat. His mind was blown away by the fact that Kid… his arch nemesis is interested with Ran. He felt this when Kid was around Ran but…. But…. He can't even think about him with her. His mind can't even process the whole thought of it….. Losing her to him. That's like losing his battle with him completely. He just stared into the streets and the people out the bus window. He later on got down the bus stop near Sonoko's place.  
" Maybe… Maybe Ai has a point when she said that thing about me having to let her go earlier. Maybe …" He said to himself and brushed off the next thoughts that came to his mind. He continued walking quietly but heavily burdened. He should really get back to being Shinichi permanently …. Or even be back to being Conan…. At least he can do something… something to make sure that Ran and Kid won't cross each other's path…. Again.  
_

_~~~~The story's continuation will follow in a day or two~~~~ _


	6. His magic

_VI_

**FLASHBACK of the Past week ended in Chapter 5 and now back to the present….. **

***a Ran & Kaito moment in this chapter***

The car stopped in front of a crowded side walk, it's a Saturday and most are out to shop and to relax.

"BRAT! Are you coming or not?" exclaimed by Mouri as he picked Conan out of the cab. This made Conan snap out of his thoughts. Mouri then just dropped him carelessly to the ground.

" That old man!" He thought to himself. Ran then took his hand and pulled him guiding him through the crowed. This always made Conan blush.

"Sorry with that … anyway let's get going" Ran said to Conan.

**In a men's clothes dept. moments later**

"Dad stop that!" Ran told his father who was flirting with a beautiful girl, " You should go back to finding the perfect clothes for your special date with mom tonight!" with hearing this the beautiful girl shied away from Mouri and excused herself politely from Mouri.

" See what you did Ran she got away!" Mouri exclaimed.

" Enough of that dad! So what do you think, should we pick the Dark blue suit or the black stripped with white one? Hhhmmm what do you think Conan-kun?"

" uh… uh… I guess the dark blue one suits the old man better" Conan said with a grin on his face.

" Who's the old man you little brat?!"

" Enough dad now try this on!" Ran said pushing Mouri to the fitting room. On the side of her eye she seem to see someone familiar. Instantly she looked around.

" Ran- neechan! What's the problem?" Conan said to Ran in his ever so cute curious kid voice.

" nothing… I just thought that I saw something unusual. Well, I might be just imagining things… " Ran said sure to herself that she saw him.

"Oi! Ran what do you think? But I guess I could use something lighter. What do you think? How about a light brown slacks to go with a light blue long sleeve? Can you find me one of those?" Mouri asked Ran

" Sure Dad! I think that would look great!" Ran thought to herself that it would be a good chance to go check out her hunch. "Here dad try these on! You may also like one of them…. I'll be back in a minute or two." Ran said as she shove 3 clothes to her dad.

" Something's up" Conan said to himself. "Ran-neechan need help? Can I come with you?" Conan said as he got of his sit but Mouri held him in the back of his shirt. " Where do you think you're going brat? Stay here, and help me out that's the best you can contribute even for once! Excuse me miss! Can you help me and watch this kid for me cause I don't want him to cause any mess. Thanks" Mouri said as he placed Conan back to the couch. The sales lady came with a smile and told Conan to behave.

" Guess I'm stuck here with the old man" Conan said and exhaled.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran walked pass several stalls of clothes. She knew that she saw him. She is now almost at the end of the men's dept. Passing several fitting rooms, she was suddenly startled when a hand pulled her into a fitting room. She knows this feel, this arms now wrapped around her and before she can saw anything, the door was locked and she felt a kiss on her cheek. This made her freeze.

" Hello Ran, what a coincidence that you are here today"

" Kaito… let me go.." Ran said as she tried to break free from his embrace and trying to turn around.

" Come on don't kid yourself. You can break free from my embrace if you want to but you don't want to.." Kaito whispered to her ears . This made her shiver a bit. This was too intimate for Ran. She blushed and thought to herself that indeed he was right he liked the way that this moment felt. Ran calmed down and stopped resisting from his embrace.

" Now Ran that's more like it…so how are you doing my dear." Kaito again whispered in her ear.

" First of all I'm not your dear… but I'm doing fine…. I guess" A trace of sadness in her last few words.

" You don't have to force yourself to act fine and all you don't have to." Kaito said again in a whisper as he started to place a series of kisses in Ran's neck down to her shoulder. Ran knew in her that she shouldn't fall for this and it was wrong but it felt so goddamn right. " If you want to ease your pains… all you have to do is to tell me…" he whispered to her ear again then he placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he turned her around and pushed her gently to the wall. Ran didn't know want to do… her heart was raising and the small space they are in makes her body heat up a bit. Before she knew it he kissed her on her lips. She didn't really know what to do. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. He slowly licked her lips wanting to gain access to her mouth. She didn't want to but her body wanted him so badly that she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue with a sort of feeling that she didn't really want to have towards him. He was exploring her, as if savoring her taste, she tried to fight back but he was dominating her. One of his hands slowly reached into one of her breasts and squeezed it softly, which made her moan. Then his hand slowly reached up her tank top and made its way to that same breast again slowly caressing it then his finger made its way under her bra and his thumbs started to make circular motions on her hard nipple which made her moan but this was muffled by his kiss. Finally he finished their long, passionate and wet kiss and traced several other kisses down her neck then her shoulders. He then slowly removed his hand from her shirt but in the process of doing so his finger was tracing her torso. She can't believe what she has just done, but it felt so right and so good and her body was asking for more. This moment with him made her wet down there. She just tried to catch her breath and said nothing.

"Ran, you are wonderful my dear… I would really want to spend more time with you but I fear that other people might want to use this place…" Kaito said with a big smile on his face. " I hope I helped eased your pain and get your mind off things" he said as he was reaching for her smooth cheeks then he gave her a kiss. Then he held her hand and told her that they shall get going. Ran was not even able to say a word. Kaito then peeked outside the door, glad that there was no one waiting outside and there was no one in the area.

" Kaito…. I…I.." Ran tried to say something but Kaito placed a finger over her lips.  
" Save it… for next time… you should get back now…. They are waiting…bye Ran…" and with that he walked off and disappeared.

Ran snapped out of feeling dreamy like and remembered about her father . She hurried but when she got back they were already in the counter just waiting for her return.  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I was a bit worried about you. Especially this kid wanting to go off and follow you cause you might be in danger or something he said… crazy kid… anyway we should get going… I still have some time to get some sleep before our meeting tonight." Mouri said and started to walk out of the shop.

" Sorry dad… and that's not a meeting with mom, it's a date" Was all Ran could say. She can't even get over what happened just minutes ago…

" Ran- neechan…where did you go? It took you so long to get back… The clothes that uncle asked for was just 5 stalls away from the fitting room." Conan asked with his ever so curious cute little boy voice again.

" Oh, I didn't noticed sorry and besides I saw a couple of friends from the dojo and I stopped to chat and I haven't noticed the time….anyway let's get going " Ran replied with a laugh. Conan knew that there was another reason, he feel it in his guts.

**-more to come in about a day... review my fan fic :D-**


	7. Trouble

VII

_(readers who doesn't ship Kaito and Ran… don't worry there is a Ran & Shinichi chapter after this and don't kill me please :D *note some M stuff depending on the reader)_

" DAD! You look great! I'm so sure mom would want you back after tonight! Just make sure you don't screw up or anything ok? Now off you go dad." Ran said with sparkles in her eyes. She is so damn glad that his father and mother would go on a date.

" What are you serious Ran? It's only 6 pm and the date's at 7…." Mouri replied fixing his tie.

" No you should be there on time… you know how mom is she hates waiting." Ran insisted

" Hmmm yes I know which makes me wonder why you are so good at waiting for people…. Like with that kid… Kudo Shinichi… " Mouri said quite trying to tease Ran. Conan who was on the couch watching T.V. choked on the candy he was nibbling on but was luckily able to get it back out with a couple of coughs.

" Whatever dad! Now just go! Ok and enjoy!" Ran said quite annoyed with his dad as she walked towards Conan and his back . " Are you alright Conan- kun?"

" Yes Ran-neechan" He replied with a wide smile. Mouri checked his reflection on the offices window for the last time and went out the office and down to a car he rented for the occasion.

" There goes dad… hay… how I hope they work it out just fine this time" Ran said as she exhaled wishing her dad good luck.

" Well, uncle would just do fine. Give him some credit Ran- neechan" Conan replied turning the T.V.'s volume down quite a bit. Ran slowly made her way to the couch, sat beside Conan and exhaled. Her mind was running like a train in rush hour Monday. She can't help to think about him….Kaito. He reminded her of Shinichi maybe that was why she gave in but he is much bolder than him when it comes to expressing the way he feels and she likes it.

"Ran-neechan are you alright you seem to be bothered by something lately." Conan was thinking if this was the best time to poke around and bring up what happened last week.

" Oh Conan you shouldn't really be worried about me… I know you have other things to worry about…. I guess hihi… so just… I'm fine ok." Ran replied and gave Conan a hug.

" You see I would hate to bring this up but Shinichi…. said something when we met after the three day cruise with my parents…." Hearing this Ran released Conan from the hug

" I really don't want to hea…." Before Ran could say another word Conan stood up and insisted for her to listen.

" Ran-neechan, Ran-neechan… what he said was important… I know what happened to you last week… he didn't showed up and your upset…. But he is also upset you know…. He actually… he actually was quite scary when we met him in a hotel in Hokkaido…. My mom was worried about him…" Conan could not think of any other way to save his ass so and then Conan continued. " Shinichi told us, specifically my parents to look after you…. If… if ever he goes missing… he told me to….. he told me to stay with you and protect you…" Conan started to shed some tears. He knows that this is not only saving his ass but after giving it some thought he decided that he has to do something to save Ran from any more pain but this seems to pain her more because she is very pale as she is listening to this then Conan continued on. "He told me that he came to visit you in Sonoko's house that night because he thought you'd be there but didn't muster the courage to go look you in the eye and give you another excuse…."  
Hearing this Ran looked down at Conan and her eyes started welling up with tears. It was so heart breaking for Conan tat he had to close his eyes.

" But why didn't he showed himself…. He … he… for a week now… I have received no calls… sometimes there are days when I…I even think that he might be dead or something…. And now he says something like this… go missing… but … but where would he go? Where is he now…? Where is he?... I know he is out there doing something he loves I understand that… but now he seems to be doing something that would endanger his life…. Is he crazy… I… I don't think that I can manage losing him….I..I.." Ran said sobbing and trying to wipe the tears away from her face. Conan was surprised by what he heard. "Ran …. Can't afford to lose me…" Conan said to himself. Conan took a step towards Ran and hugged her with all his might.

" He would be really glad to hear that you care for him that much Ran-neechan…" Conan said as he hugged Ran tightly listening to her cry. Ran hugged him in return.

" Sorry Conan-kun. You shouldn't be burdened by any of this ok…. It will be alright… I know Shinichi will be just fine…and I may still be able to wait for him." This statement from Ran gave Conan a new hope. This made him think that whatever thought he had about letting her go should be pushed aside. He shall do his best to get back to the way he was.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**A couple of hours later in Ran's room**

" Oh … Shinichi… why do you have to make it hard for me… to wait for you…. I still like you…I mean… I still love you a lot….but… I guess I may also be falling for someone…" Ran was surprised by the last thing she said. She racked her chair and grabbed the picture of her and Shinichi on her table. " Shinichi… I'm so sorry but he is just so… I can't seem to hate him and resist him. Oh what to do… What to do?"

"Raaaan- neeeeeechan!" Conan said as he opened Ran's door. Ran almost fell on her chair. She forgot to lock the door.

" Yes ,Conan why?" She said with a smile as she stood up and walk towards Conan. Conan was happy to see that she was looking at their photo which means that she was thinking of him.

"Ran-neechan, Professor Agasa invited me over for some dinner… and I might stay over there tonight" Conan said with a big smile. " Would you allow me to go?"  
"Of course I will allow you to go. Now remember to lock the door when you go out and say hi to Professor Agasa for me okay?"

" Ok Ran-neechan! BYEE!" With this Conan set off to Agasa's place and Ran locked her door and sat on the chair and stared at the picture again and fell asleep on the table.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran slowly opened her eyes and looked at the wall clock adjacent to here and it says 10:12. She stretched and found it really quite then she remembered that Conan was out and her father might actually have enjoyed his date with her mom and was not yet home.

" Hello Ran" The voice startled her. It was only when she realized that she was no longer in the bed where she fell asleep. She was in her bed. She sat up instantly.

" Oi, calm down will you" Kaito said as he beamed a smile at her.

" What… What are you doing here?" Ran exclaimed getting kind of annoyed with him.

"Nothing I just missed you…"

" Shut it Kaito…"

"Come one why the cold attitude… Looks like you fell asleep thinking of him again… that pains me a lot you know… tell me Ran… What should I do to make you mine? Whatever it is I need to do I'm sure I can do it better than him." Kaito said as he crawled on Ran's bed pushing her to the wall. Again, Ran froze. She couldn't move or talk. She opened her mouth to say something but Kaito took this opportunity to kiss her deeply and passionately. She tried to push him but he was strong and she , no her body is responding in a way that her heart dislikes to. She tried not to respond to his kiss but she let out a moan which made Kaito smile. Kaito took off his gloves and started to get more aggressive with his kissing. Ran grabbed in the sheets of her bed but instead grabbed Kaito's top hat on her bed. Kaito's hand slowly slid up Ran's legs. This made Ran shiver. Her body wants him bad. Kaito seems to know this and he started to kiss and bite the bottom of her neck at the same time putting his thumb on her undies making her moan. He was glad to know that he successfully turned her on cause she was so wet down there. Ran was embarrassed with this and tried to push him again but he pushed her to her bed. He was pushing her down hard, she can't push him off. He pushed her skirt higher which made her undies exposed. His kiss gone from her neck and the down to her chest and then he pulled her tank top down which exposed her bra and her flesh. He kissed her cleavage and then squeezes one of her breasts . The he pushed one of her bra's cup down exposing her left breast. He sucked her which made her moan. She suddenly felt so weak under him. So defenseless. His mouth was busy with her breasts while he made his hand busy with teasing her privates down under. He ran his fingers up and down her undies tracing her opening. Ran can't help but to moan with this. She can even feel him getting turned on. In her mind she tells herself that she doesn't want her first to be with this guy…she wants it to be with someone else …. With someone she truly loves…. The one she was waiting for. Suddenly the phone in the office rang breaking the moment. This was her chance. She pushed Kaito of her and slapped him.

" This is not funny Kaito…. I don't know what's on your mind but…. You are just taking advantage of me… shame on you taking advantage on a woman on her dark hours….let's just forget this happen… I'm sorry… I guess I am also to blame. I fell for it. I gave in. " Ran said standing up near her door, trembling and sobbing.

" Ran….." Kaito said under his breath. " It's him… you can't get him off your mind…. How stupid of me to think that I can easily make you forget him by just being this romantically aggressive with you…but to set things straight… I like you Ran… a lot… more than you think I do…" Kaito said staring directly at Ran. His eyes no longer full of lust but of sincerity and love.

" Sorry Kaito but I don't think that I can ever return whatever you feel to me…" Ran replied just as the phone stopped ringing

" Maybe he really does it better than me does he? But I still won't give up. I'm a thief remember. And stealing things is what I do best even a person's affections" He replied with a grin.

" I don't think that you can just steal whatever you want or whoever you want, you show them and you work your way to their heart that is how it works…" With this Ran opened the door of her room and stepped out. " Now leave." She said as she walked out.

Ran went straight to the phone which started ringing the moment she stepped in the office. She picked it up right away.

" RAN-NEECHAN! Are you alright?"

" Oh Conan-kun it's you…. Well yes of course I am. I just fell asleep. Why'd you call?"

"I just want to ask if anyone called asking for me when I left…. I am expecting a call from a classmate …."  
" HHHMMMMM…. Let me check…. Nope …. Nopes…. No one called the last call was from Sonoko this afternoon. But if anyone calls I'll write the message down for you so don't you worry ok?" Ran said assuring Conan that she's on it.

" OH! Thank you Ran-neechan! Good night!"  
"Good night to Conan-kun!"

Ran placed the phone down and exhaled. "Oh what a crazy night" Ran said as she made her way back to her room. Kaito vanished leaving nothing behind. Ran locked her window and her door. She fell into her bed closing her eyes trying to forget what just happened. She opened her phone and dialed Shinichi's number.

**Watch out for the next chapters :D**


	8. Bliss

VIII

(_note to readers may be some M stuff in here... depending on you guys :D)_

Ran called Shinichi , so Conan answered immediately after going to the bathroom and locking the doors not wanting any interventions especially from Ai whom he haven't seen since he got to Agasa's house and he also didn't bother because he doesn't want to see her now.

" Oi! Ran! Ran! You called…. How I wish to .." Shinichi exclaimed

" Yes I know…. just to let you know I …. I guess I forgive you from what happened …" Ran said with a low voice on the other side of the line

" Is that true? Ran? Oh my…. Geez Ran I can really hug you and kiss you right now! I'm really sorry and thank you!" Shinichi blushed for having say that he wish to kiss her and hug her but he remembered Kaito and reminded himself that he has to level up his game in this.

" I SAID I GUESS I FORGIVE YOU! YOU STILL OWE ME YOU KNOW!" Ran shouted on the other line also remembering what Kaito said about him doing it better than him. She blushed on the thought and ended the call. She felt so ashamed to talk to Shinichi after the things that have transpired between her and Kaito. She personally thinks that Kaito was pretty aggressive when it comes to such stuff but she liked Shinichi's kiss far more than Kaito's despite the fact that she succumbed to it like a blind mice. Then memories came flashing back to her of that one time when she went to Shinichi's house and no one was around.

**_MEMORY TIME….  
_**_" Shinichi? Are you here?" Ran said as she poked her head in Shinichi's home. Funny enough she has_ _keys to his house since his mother asked her to keep it just in case of emergency or whatever. It was afternoon and it was ridiculously hot that day. She went in the house since no one answered. She gone to Shinichi's house because he asked her to help her organize his mother's closet which was actually a whole separate room and not just a cabinet. Shinichi's mother even told him to give Ran whatever dress she fancies._

_" Ran upstairs! Then to the left!" Shinichi shouted in reply_

_" Ok be there in a sec!" Ran answered as she made her way up the stairs and to the room. " Oh there you are! Looks like you haven't done that much have you"  
" Of course Ran. Do you expect me to finish this on my own, look there are tons and tons of clothes in here" Shinichi said complaining about the task_

_" Come on your mom is an actress so what do you expect and she's into fashion so you should really expect her to own this much clothes. Why did you took on the job anyway if you can't do it alone?" Ran said as she started separating dresses, cocktails from gowns from just normal day dresses._

_" Well, last week she was her and she told me that I was not taking care of the house and she told me that her stuffs needs to be taken care of because some of them should go and she told me that if I do this I'd get to go to London with them this Christmas and she'd give me a limited edition leather bound copy if a compilation of the best detective stories ever written. So yeah I wanted both so I took on the challenge. They'll return in two days and I haven't even started."_

_" Ok… Ok I understand you geek… hay…. Let's get this on and we can finish today" Ran said with a smile_

_"You really thing we can?" _

_"Of course we can. Now get your ass off the floor and let's start sorting things out and look for a box too will you and some feather duster. This room could use some cleaning." Ran ordered Shinichi who hugged her. _

_" Oh Ran I knew you're the right person to call in this predicament I am in" Shinichi said with a big smile then released her and gone out the room for the things she asked. Ran was left in the room blushing red as a tomato. _

_So they spent almost 3 and a half hours and at last they are finish with the task. They left the room and Shinichi was so happy with the job they did knowing he would get his prize. He told Ran that he was gonna go get himself cleaned up then Ran went down into their bathroom in the kitchen and washed some dust of her. After this she grabbed some drink and went to the living room. She sat on the sofa. Tired due to the cleaning she decided to lay down and stretch, " Oh I love this sofa a lot not like the one at home… if only I could take this home…" this was the last thing she said before she drifted off to sleep. _

_She opened her eyes and was surprised that it was really dim. She turned around and fell on the floor. Then she remembered she fell asleep on the sofa._

_"Oi, Ran! Are you alright?" Shinichi said rushing to Ran. Kneeling beside her and helping her up._

_"Yes… I'm alright.." She was stopped when she realized how close their bodies were and their face plus the fact that they are alone and Shinichi doesn't have any shirt on made her blush. Shinichi also froze realizing this. Slowly he held her chin and pulled her face closer to his and then his lips met hers. This was really not the first time that he kissed her but the last one was quite some time ago already and it was not like this. This kiss made his heart jump and skip a beat but he can feel it, the passion surging in his veins. He started to lick her lips open. She gave in immediately and they fell into a deep and passionate kiss. He was slowly pushing her down the floor. She just let him explore her mouth. He can feel her heart beating as he positioned himself on top of her. He can also feel that she is nervous so he slowed down and caressed her cheeks. Then from her lips he kissed her cheeks then down to her neck. The little moans of pleasure that she gives off made him want her more. He slowly unbuttoned her uniform which revealed her mounds going up and down as she catch her breath. He then kissed the exposed flesh, not removing her brassiere yet in the process because he doesn't want her to get scared or anything. He sucked on the exposed flesh making her dig her nails in his back due to the rush of a new sensation in her body and this left a mark on her flesh. He looked her in her eyes, kissed her then kissed her ears and whispered, "I love you.." while his hands slowly ran up and down her thighs then he trailed kisses from her lips down her neck to the exposed flesh in her chest. This made her shiver and say his name as she moan. She can feel how turned on he is getting. She feels him hard on her thighs. This made her really scared. She was a virgin anyway and this stuff really quite scare her but the pleasure she's feeling right now is nothing like anything she have ever felt besides if she is going to do it with him then she guess it would be just fine. They said do it with the one you love and she really loves him so… Her thoughts were suddenly cut when she felt his hands inside her skirt caressing her extremely wet are below. She blushed and was quite bothered with him touching that part but he looked at her and kissed her and whispered to her ears that he would be gentle then kissed her passionately once more as if trying to assure her of what he just said. His hand traveled from her privates to her buns. She knows how much he likes her ass that he patted them several times before which makes her hit him. She caressed her right bun and at the same time lifting her leg and spreading them. He positioned himself in between her legs. Now he got back her chest and pulled her bra down revealing her breasts. He squeezed them together and kissed them both and sucked on one then the other which made her moan loudly. She feels his hardness leaning on her privates down there making her more and more turned on. As he suck on her breast one of his hand traces the line of her undies then finally he slipped a finger in her undies. His hands was instantly covered by her wetness. He was teasing her "love button" down there which made her moan loader and made her grab his hair lightly. He knew that she liked it so he continued rubbing it. She dug her nails on his back and moaned with pleasure. When he removed his fingers in her undies he started to slowly pull them down. He returned up to her faced planted a kiss on her lips as if asking permission for him to do the deed. He can see that she was scared so he kissed her again this time a long and passionate kiss. He let her hand explore his torso. She touched his body down the border of his abdomen and his private. This made him moan ,wanting to be touched he guided her hand down his first she was reluctant but then she placed her hand back. This time she quite got the hang of it and she was exploring him. He moaned her name and kissed her, telling her that he want it and he want it now. In his head he could just do her right away but he can't because he loves her and doesn't want her to feel violated by him. She removed her hand down there and held his face with both her hands and said with a smile but with nervous eyes" Ok, Shinichi.. I trust you." He kissed her in reply. With this he caressed her down there again preparing her for what is to happen next. He slipped a finger through her and realized how tight she was. She gasped and moaned. He slowly pulled his finger out and back again. Then her added another finger in. She started moaning his name which was like music to his ears. _

_He looked up and saw a light coming from outside their gate through the window. HIS PARENTS HAVE RETURNED! Ran also noticed this. Their pleasure was cut short with panic they both stood up immediately. Shinichi went to the bathroom and grabbed a shirt washed his hands and fix his sex hair which can't seem to be fixed back and Ran wore her undies back went to the bathroom and fixed herself. _

_" SHINICHI! WE'RE BACK!" Shinichi's parents announced as they enter the house._

_" Oh Shinichi why ever is our house dark? We've told you to turned all the light in the living room before dark." Shinichi's mother said._

_Shinichi came rushing down the stairs from the bathroom and just in time Ran came out of the kitchen bathroom to the living room. It was a really awkward moment. _

_" Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Kudo…. I was just living…" Ran said forcing laugh._

_" Why leave so soon?" Shinichi's dad asked_

_" Stay have dinner with us, Ran. I haven't seen you in like a year. You look really great. Hope my son here isn't giving you any problems" Shinichi's mom said to Ran as she drag her travelling bag to their living room. _

_" Oh thank you Mrs. Kudo but I really have to go…. My… my dad is probably waiting for me." Ran replied._

_" You sure?" Shinichi's dad asked_

_" Well yes I guess she has to get going… uuhmm Ran your dad might bust in here any moment looking for you haha we don't want to make him angry haha" Shinichi said and laughed._

_"Yes you're right!" Ran exclaimed_

_"Well, ok, BYE RAN! I hope to see you soon! Just drop by the house ok we'd be happy to have you!" Shinichi's mom said as the couple made their way out the house_

_"Ok and Bye!" Ran replied._

_Outside both Ran and Shinichi took a deep breath. Both were glad they weren't caught but now it made things quite awkward. _

_"Well, I guess I should get going…" Ran said feeling quite embarrassed and was thinking about what happened and what could have happened more if Shinichi's parents have not arrived. _

_" Wait Ran…." Shinichi said and he hugged Ran tightly from the back." Ran… I … I love you… I really do… and I wish to spend more time with you… I know it was awkward almost getting caught but…. It was great.." He said then he turned her around "Good night Ran… I'll call you later.." Then he kissed her._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

It has been like 5 minutes and she just spent the time staring t nothing remembering that time before. She looked at her phone and decided to call him again.

Conan was so happy and finally stopped walking around inside the bathroom and answered instantly.

"RAN! I thought you'd never call again"  
"Of course I will… BECAUSE I'M NOT FINISH WITH YOU!"

"SORRY RAN A THOUSAND TIMES SORRY!"

"Yes I know" Ran Said with a smile " You know how I can't ever be angry with you."  
" Oh Ran if you just know how much I want to see you right now… I miss you… you know" Shinichi's voice trailed off

"I'm glad to hear that anyway… I…I just want… I just want to know if what Conan told me was true! Are you really in danger of getting lost or something?" Ran said worried on the other line

"Well… I can't really tell you now but…."

"But what Shinichi?! Don't go missing on me because if ever…. If ever you go missing… I'll go to the ends of the world looking for you. You get that! So if going missing is just a plan or an act or anything that pops on your mind then forget about it! And don't bring Conan to hear those ok ? He's just a kid, he's smart but yeah…" Ran can't say anymore

"Ok I promise you… I may not show up when I promise to but remember this… Ran I'll come back to you… no matter what happens… I will… find my way back to you. Anyway you said you'd find me but it is me who actually finds you always right…" Shinichi was not able to finish what he wants to say because of a knock. "Shinichi" called the person on the other side. " FUCK IT HAIBARA!" He thought to himself.

" Ran listen… I have to get going now… I'd call you as soon as I can again ok…. I'm … I'm glad you called" Shinichi was about to end the called but he decided to say something else. " And Ran I love you" Shinichi ended the call. Ran on the other side of the line turned red and replied " I love you too, Shinichi" despite the fact that the call ended.

Conan opened the bathroom door.

" So you were talking to her? What a surprise? After what happened she can still manage to talk to you without the two of you yelling and wanting to kill each other. She's crazy about you Kudo, you should beware of girls like her she might be the clingy type. Something must be wrong with her… still not angry with you…. And all…" Haibara said coldly with a smirk while leaning on the bathroom door, she is back to her kid size self this time.  
" I don't know what your problem is Haibara but I've known her for years so don't talk about her like you know her and besides. She's not crazy about me…. Actually I am the one crazy for her." Conan said as he walk pass Haibara out of the bathroom. Haibara froze in her place hearing his words. "Let's see Kudo. Let us see." She murmured to herself as she closed the door.

**FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS OR SUGGEST STUFF & MORE TO COME IN A DAY OR TWO**


	9. Feather

_IX_

It was half past twelve in the midnight already but Conan and Professor was still up talking in Agasa's private room in his library. Professor Agasa was typing several things in the computer then after a couple of minutes he highlights several lines in a book he had on his computer table. After a couple more minutes he removed his glasses and massaged his forehead and returned his glasses again. He stands up and walked over Conan whose back is turned on him. Conan is almost covered by the stack of books that surround him.  
" Kudo, come on let's take a break." Agasa said as he tapped Conan on his back.

" I'm just fine Professor Agasa, I think I just saw that book you ask me to find ….. Here… somewhere…" Before Conan knew it he was lifted by Agasa and was dropped on the couch adjacent to Agasa's swiveling chair.

" Listen Shinichi…." Agasa started and took a deep breath. " We can't do this without Haibara and it seems unfair if we find and try to solve the formula behind her back since it was her creation on the first place. I understand what you are trying to tell me but…"  
"Professor, I understand what you mean. I have also thought about this you know but I really feel like she is holding back something from us and I guess we should figure that part out. Don't you ever feel like there is something wrong with the formula both of you are working on… like something is missing or wrong…. I don't mean to judge Haibara. She's been through a lot but I just can't really trust her and I don't want you to not trust her Professor Agasa but please don't be blinded by her… you are the only one I can trust on this professor and if we find a cure for this….I can go back to the way I was and Haibara too…." Conan said in deep thought.

"Shinichi…. Hay… I know, I know… We'll find a way out of this. You'll be back to being Shinichi and then you won't have to lie. Anyway…. I hate to bring this up but how are things between you and Ran?" Professor Agasa asked as he took a sip in his cup of tea.

"Well… I was so surprise that she have forgiven me… but Ran is like that. She can never find it in her to get angry with me… " Conan said smiling at the thought of her.

" But remember never to abuse that kindness of her…."

"I know professor…. And there is also something I would like to tell you…. I can't really seem to get this of my mind you know …. But promise me that you won't mention even a word to it to anyone… Not even to the ghost that resides in your library" Conan said moving the couch closer to Agasa.

"Ok .. ok.. go ahead pour it on me. I'm all ears and that secret won't go anywhere other than my brains." Agasa said blinking at Conan assuring him that it's a promise.

"Here goes… you see when I was not able to meet Ran a week ago because of you know what happened and please try not to tell Ai that I told you about what she did. That might cause her to keep more things from us. Anyway … last week that night while I was on the bus stop before going to Sonoko's house…. She called me. And Sonoko told me something that I can't get out of my head…It's about Kaito…"  
" Kaito Kid?" Agasa repeated. Conan nodded in reply. "Well, Sonoko was a fan of that thief…" Agasa added but Conan interrupted.

" I know professor but it's Ran. Kaito seems to have taken some interest into her… and well… I'm quite bothered… since you know… I'm always with her but as Conan and I can't act like Shinichi around her of course… What I meant to say is that… I don't like her to fall for any other guy." Conan said looking at an empty space as if trying to erase the thought.

"Oh…so Kaito is making a move on her? Well… anyway you don't have to worry. Ran loves you and you know that…"  
"But professor… I … I…"  
"I know you feel threatened but no need for that. We shall put our brains together and find an answer to your big problem. You'll get through this." Agasa said tapping Conan's shoulder and then he stood up and stretched and walked to the door. "I should get some sleep Conan. I should really get some sleep." Agasa said as he exited the room. Conan followed suit.

The next day Conan was preparing to get back home, putting his stuff inside his backpack.

"Oh excited to get back already? It has only been one night. Why not extend the stay?" Haibara said standing on Conan's bedroom door.

"I have to go home, my partner for the project, Ueki, might come by the house you know." Conan replied coldly

"Is that the reason why?" Haibara said teasingly taking couple of step closer to Conan.

"Not this again Haibara." Conan said as he wore his back pack.

"Ok I'd stop. If that would make you glad." Then Haibara took another step and kissed Conan's cheek. Conan was flabbergasted by this. Haibara immediately walked out of the room saying good bye to Conan teasingly as she walked out the room. Conan just gnarled under his breath and tried to keep cool. " She's trying to pay something… that Haibara…" Conan said to himself.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Ran- neechan ! I'm home!" Conan said as he opened the office door but Ran is nowhere to be found.

"Uncle! Where is Ran- neechan?" Conan said to Mouri who was busy looking for something on his table.

"Oh… brat… you're home. Eh…. Went out to buy something for lunch." Mouri replied in a much better way than he always does and he didn't shout. Conan thought that he must have had a great night and yes indeed Mouri had. When Conan turned around Eri, Ran's mother was coming out of the door leading to their rooms.

"Good morning!" Conan exclaimed at Eri.

"Little boy you are here…" Eri said walking towards Conan and pinched his cheeks. Moments later Ran bust in the door with the groceries. They had a great meal and Conan have never seen Mouri so happy like this. The afternoon went on great and Eri had to go due to some work she have to pick up in her office which she had to work on that night and Conan was able to finish his project with Ueki. Mouri decided to drive Eri to her office. Conan and Ran were left alone. Ran was busy reading some books and Conan decided to go to his room to grab some manga. On the way to his room he seemed compelled to go into Ran's room. He don't know why but he decided to take a peek just to kill his curiosity. He peeked in the room just found nothing and he wondered why his gut told him to peek in her room. He was about to close her door when his eye spotted something near her bed. Conan opened the door again and went in. He picked up the thing he saw. It was a white feather and it instantly hit him. " Kaito." He said to himself. He doesn't know how to react. He thinks to himself that he is just over thinking and it's just probably some random trash in her room but he can't seem to find any other feather in the room that this one feather could belong to.

"What are you doing in my room Conan-kun?" Ran said quite annoyed that Conan was poking around her room.

"OHHH…. Oh…. Ran-neechan… I just thought that I forgot my manga here somewhere the last time I visited your room." Conan said surprised as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ok but next time ask me ok?" Ran said then she check around her room. "Nothing here…. That might be under the sofa in the living room." Ran said as she guided him out of her room. Conan pulled the feather out on purpose wanting to see if how Ran would react.

"Ran-neechan., look I found this on your floor. Can I have this for my project?" Conan said trying to make a cute face at Ran. Ran took a second look and her eyes widened for a moment. "Damn… I didn't noticed that on the floor" She said to herself remembering Kaito's little visit last night.

"Okay Conan, you can have it." Ran said trying to hide the shock but Conan caught her eyes widening there for a moment which bothered him.

"Ran-neechan, you should remember to lock your windows cause you won't want any birds to come in your room and leave a mess would you?" Conan said then he turned around into his room holding on to the feather. Ran just tried not to bother what Conan said. Conan closed the door to his room and sat behind his door on the floor. "Kaito… please… please… just let this feather be just from some birds around the block." Conan then placed the feather in between one of his manga.

**_Please watch out for the next chapter_**


	10. Meeting at the tower

**X**

**3 weeks later**

Ran was walking out the school alone. Sonoko was picked up earlier by her father because she has to go abroad for a week. Ran really missed her best friend's loud voice. "Everyone seems to be leaving me…" Ran whispered to herself.

"Not everyone." Kaito replied jumping out of nowhere . He was not in his usual get up. He wore a white shirt and a gray hoodie, jeans and sneakers. "Hi, Ran!" Ran gone from walking to her karate position in an instant.

"What do you want Kaito? I want nothing to do with you….. so get lost…" Ran said getting annoyed with this guy popping out almost anywhere.

"Woah! Hold it right there Ran. I want to say sorry… like sorry sincerely ok…. So please no karate chops or anything… ok?" Kaito said putting his hands up saying that he gives up.

"Well that is nice to hear. Now you can go." Ran said to Kaito coldly walking past him but before she can walk any further Kaito hold her hand to stop her. She almost punched his face but he spoke before that happened.

"Listen Ran!... please I beg you… no punching… listen here…"

"I should really teach you a lesson and put some cuffs on you and hand you over to the police myself!" Ran exclaimed at Kaito. She is getting really annoyed. Kaito laughed.

"I didn't knew that you were into S&M…. you should have told me earlier" Then he smirked and before he knew it a slap landed on his face.

"You said no karate chops or anything so I guess slap would do you just fine." With this Ran continued to walk.

"Really want to catch me… well … Kudo… he has been trying to catch me several times but fails to do so. I always give enough clues but I guess he's not just good enough you know." Kaito said in a proud voice. Ran turned around and gave him a piece of her mind.

"He's good at what he does and one day he can make you fail in your plans you know. He is good enough to catch you Kaito. So don't be so sure of yourself"

"Oh really you think so…. Well you know what… I'm planning to steal something in the next couple of months… would you want to know what I'd want to steal this time, Ran?" Kaito smirked at her.

"Why are you telling me this? Is this some kind of trap? And you are not stupid enough to spill your plan. And besides that would have nothing to do with me…"

"Well… you really think so Ran? Actually it has something to do with you besides Shinichi is your boyfriend and you might want to tip him on this. Unless you want to join me?"

"I'd never join your side you know! Shinichi is probably out of the country and won't be able to make time for your little show."

"You are wrong Ran. This won't be a small show. Come with me and I'll show you." Kaito held out his hand.

"No I won't go with you!" Ran said and continued walking. Kaito hailed a cab which stopped in front of them.

"Ran, wouldn't you want to help them out? Not only the police but Shinichi as well? You can turn me now to the police but I swear I'd vanish before you know it or escape before they even take me to my cell. This is the only clue I'd give out and they, including your dear Shinichi would go in the scene like a blind mice and would turn out to be dumb without this clue. Would you want that? Shinichi would be counting on the clues you'd give him" Kaito insisted.

"What? You really think you're better huh? Ok fine I'll go with you but if you do anything stupid, I'd kick your ass. Ok?" Ran said then she got in the cab followed by Kaito. In her mind she was thinking that she doesn't want Shinichi to lose to this guy and she must keep a sharp mind to be able to remember everything cause anything might be a clue.

"To Tokyo tower uncle" Kaito said with a smile.

"Why Tokyo tower?"

"Just wait and see Ran."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Conan was on his way to Tokyo tower to meet his friends. Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and even Ai. He knew he should have gone with them right after class but he had to make an excuse to meet with Agasa who just found out something new about the formula. Agasa told Conan that there were indeed some mistakes in the formula but he can't really say that they were planted mistakes since mistakes in formulas this complicated are common but hard to spot. Agasa told Conan that he might find a way to make an antidote to the poison but it might take him months or even a year to perfect it.

Conan hopped on a bus since it would be a lot faster than skateboarding his way to the tower. There was some event going on today a huge one and also a grand hotel just around Tokyo Tower is opening today and a lot of big shot people are going to attend. Conan's hopes were up hearing that there might be a cure to the poison.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"There's some celebration going on today and we should get off here and walk." Kaito said as he handed some cash to the driver and opened the cab's door. Ran followed him out. As they were near the tower the crowd got worst. Some popular band was said to perform right below the tower that afternoon and the fans are all over the place. Kaito suddenly grabbed Ran's hands . Ran pulled her hand away but Kaito held it again.

"You wouldn't want to get lost in this crowd would you?" Kaito said holding her tighter this time. Ran decided that it was not that bad she guess to let him hold her hand besides she's not really fond of huge crowds and she should know this clue and this item that Kaito was going to steal next. As they passed a Takoyaki stall someone called Ran.

"Mouri! Oi! Mouri!" A huge guy, who happens to be part of her karate team, called her. The guy was with some of her classmates at school. Ran failed to notice them because she was to focus trying to avoid people who ceaselessly bump into them. Her classmates seemed to be really confused by what they saw. "Mouri is holding on some other man's hand?!" Another guy from her Karate team exclaimed. "Wait till Kudo hears about this! His wife cheating on her!" Another guy from her class exclaimed. "Oh no… poor Kudo!... It's his fault anyway he leaves Ran for a long time, vulnerable to other hot guy like that one she was just holding on to…so you guys can't blame Ran" A girl from her class interrupted and a couple of other girls agreed. "Oh Ran is so lucky… now she's got two hot guys… I wonder where I can get mine?" said another girl from her class.

As her classmates continued chatting and enjoyed whatever the event has to offer Ran was being dragged around by Kaito towards the tower.  
"Kaito please tell me at least if where exactly are we going?" Ran said trying to scream a bit so that he can hear her above all the noise.

"To the tower itself of course" Kaito said looking back at her smiling. "He's not planning to steal the whole tower does he? But that is crazy thought. Erase that" Ran said to herself.

"CONAN! WE ARE HERE!" Conan's friends were waving at him except for Haibara.

"Oi!, there you are… I thought I wouldn't find you.." Conan said as he make his way to his friends

"So what should we do first?" Ayumi asked

"Let's get something to eat! How about some hotdogs! LET'S GO!" Genta said as he dragged Conan and Mitsuhiko along with him. Ayumi and Ai followed them to the hotdog stand.

As everyone else was ordering , Conan took the time to tie his shoe laces. He turned around and tied them quickly and to his surprise when he got up and looked up he saw Ran with someone…. He stared a bit more for a moment and … "KAITO!" He said to himself. He instantly ran off. Haibara who also caught what Conan saw smirked. "She's not so faithful to you after all, Shinichi" Ai thought to herself. "Want dome hotdogs?" Mitsuhiko asked Ai and offered her one. "Sure" Haibara replied. "Wait where is Conan?" Ayumi asked. "He said he just needed to take care of something." Ai replied as she took a bite of her food.

Conan was running like hell. "What is he doing here with her? Damn! I gotta find out" All the people was making it harder for him to see them but he was sure that they were going straight to the direction of the tower. "Why was he holding her hand anyway?" Conan was quite angered by this and clenched his fists.

"Woah… finally we made it here." Kaito said as he breathed deeply.

"You say it… now can you let go of my hands?" Ran said snatching her hand out of his grip. Kaito was not able to say a word and just nodded and smiled.

"So where do we go now?" Ran asked

"Up to the observatory" Kaito said starting to walk and lead the way. Ran followed suit. When they got there Kaito noticed that all the telescopes were taken. So he walked toward a group of kids and pulled out a white cloth. Ran for a moment was confused by his action but was amazed with what she saw next.

"Look kids!" Kaito said as he showed the kids both sides of the cloth and the kids were confused but then Kaito asked a kid to put his hand into the cloth that is now shaped like a bag. The kid placed his hand inside. "But there is nothing there." The kid complained to Kaito. "Try again kid now this time try to grab inside. Then after you do all of you shall follow and do as the first kid do ok? But wait you grab inside and you let me use this telescope" Kaito said. The kids didn't want to do so at frist because they also just got there but said that they would if they get amazed by the magic trick, Then the first kid placed his hand into the cloth shaped like bag and grabbed. The kid's hand got out of the cloth holding a chocolate bar. This made the kids go crazy and all of them grabbed one then just like that they were gone.

"Wow… now that was cool… why can't you just do tricks to make people happy?" Raid said to Kaito who was waving the cloth in front of her.

"I do make people happy… I have a fan club you know" The he laughed and all of a sudden a chocolate bar dropped from the cloth. "Want some?" He offered to Ran.

"No thanks." Ran replied "Now let's get to business. Where's the clue?"

"Hold your horses. I'll give it in a while but now. Let us just take a look at the view ok?" Kaito replied after taking a bite at the chocolate bar.

"I've seen the view already… now just tell me what I have to know."

"uh-uh I won't. Come here first… This may be a clue.." Kaito teased. With this Ran went near the telescope and bowed a bit to look into the telescope.

"Now tell me what do you see? Is there any difference from the view before?" Kaito said bowing also leveling his face to Ran's ears and whispered. "Now you see it don't you, now observe." Kaito instructed Ran

"Yes, there is a new building… a hotel and it is a nice one…really fancy" Ran said still looking on the telescope.  
"Now on the top floors I believe is a private gathering hall only for the riches and the finest people in Japan and the world." He whispered to Ran's ears. " Two months and a half from today there will be an auction that will be held in there. Now the auction would showcase several marvelous and almost priceless pieces. Some are even said to be from the black market, you know stolen originals…. That is when I'd strike" Kaito whispered.

Conan reached the observatory and saw Ran and Kaito in the telescope, looking close with each other. Conan was really losing it, he could just go there and punch Kaito in the face but he can't because he's Conan and he would be crazy to do so. Besides, he trust Ran and there might be a logical reason for this. Conan slowly approached.

" RAN-NEECHAN! You didn't said anything about going here" Conan said in his cute little boy voice. This made Kaito jump.

"Woah!... well Ran looks like your little boyfriend is here." Kaito said smirking to Conan who just gnarled at him. Ran straightened up and looked at Conan.

"Conan!... you're here…" Ran was quite surprised to see the kid. If she doesn't know any better she'd say that the kid was obsessed with her and is following her around.

"Yes, Ran-neechan….I saw you in the crowd a while ago with this ugly guy… I thought he was going to do something bad. Do you know him? HE MIGHT BE A PERVERT ON THE LOOSE!" Conan said the last words loudly causing a couple of other people to look their way.

"Well, Ran I guess I have to go…. Remember what I told you…." Kaito said as he turned to her and placed both hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. Then a sudden surge of pain in his leg.

"Oooppssss…. Sooorrry! I didn't mean to… Ran-neechan the ball was just there a moment ago" Conan said sinisterly, well he just kicked Kaito in his leg. Kaito started jumping around in pain. Ran laughed.

"Guess we'll have to go first air head!" Ran said as she pulled Conan laughing and went to the elevator. Conan was still bothered by what he saw but hearing Ran call the guy airhead and not even show a care for him or get angry at him for kicking Kaito somehow put him to ease. Meaning that nothing was going on between the two but still he can't put his guard down.

"So Ran-neechan… why were you with that guy? He looked familiar. Isn't he that thief we were after many times before…. Kaito Kid?" Conan asked trying to sound innocent. Ran didn't seem to hear because of the music from the stage near the grounds of the tower and the chattering of people. "Ran please not him.." Conan said to himself as he held Ran's hand tightly as they go through the crowd.

"OH THERE YOU ARE CONAN!" Genta shouted as the rest of the kids come rushing towards them.

"Conan is with Ran-chan again…. We smell something fishy bout you Conan!" Mitsuhiko said teasing Conan.

"So that's why you were gone… you go find Ran-chan and spend time with her and hold hands" Genta taunted Conan. Ayumi had a weird reaction to her face thinking to herself that maybe it's true that Conan likes Ran. Conan immediately pulled his hands out of Ran's grip and he was blushing. Conan decided to walk ahead of Ran who was following the kid's behind. Ai walked alongside Conan.

"SO now you caught her cheating didn't you? With your arch nemesis none the less… now isn't life cruel to you my dear." Ai said coldly

"She was not cheating, Kaito seems to be up with something. I can feel it" Conan replied with an angry look at Ai.

"Yes Kudo" She said in a low voice. "Indeed Kaito is up to something, he is up to no good with your girl…. Who knows they might have spent more time together than you think. Doing things that even you have never done to her" After almost whispering these to Conan, Haibara kept up his pace and joined Ayumi and the guys. What Ai just said made Conan stop. Ran then squatted down to him to ask him if there is any problem.

"Conan are you ok? Did you forgot anything? Why'd you just stop?" Ran was worried seeing how anxious Conan was looking. It seems like a dark cloud just fell over his face. Conan looked at Ran directly in the eye, in his mind he try to erase the thoughts that just entered his mind. He can't even think that she can do that and he knows that she is still waiting for him.

"Nothing Ran-neechan. I just thought I have something very important to do but it turns out I have done it already!" Conan replied with a big smile.

"Ok. Now don't scare me with your death face ever again ok?" Ran said standing up. Conan nodded and decided to take her hand. Right now this is one of the ways he can feel her near him, this way he can feel that he has her and always will.

FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW


	11. ITADAKEMASU

XI

It was already two weeks and several cases later since that incident in Tokyo Tower but Ran seems to be saying nothing about it. Conan was waiting for the right moment to ask her. He can't just bring it up as Conan. Then it hit him, why not call as Shinichi this way I'd also have a chance to give her a piece of my mind. Conan went into his room and locked his door. On his way to his room he saw Ran in their dining table reading something. This seems to be a good timing to call.

Ran was so into what she's reading and her concentration was distracted by her phone. She looked at it and was surprised.

"Shinichi" Ran said to herself looking excited. She answered the call.

"Shinichi! You called!"

"Yes, of course I said I'd call every once in a while, so what's up?" Conan said as he lay down his bed.

"Well I was really waiting for you to call… I have something very important to tell you… Kaito wants to tell you something…"

"Kaito Kid." Conan said trying to sound innocent as if he doesn't know that Kaito was on to something.

"Yes, who else. He told me to tell you that in 2 months he is going to steal something from the auction, in the newly opened 5 star hotel near Tokyo tower" Conan had a moment of realization, "SO that was why they went there" he thought to himself.

"And what else?"

"He also said that the clue about what item would be stolen would follow soon. He also told me to just tell this to you and no one else, even father or the police just to you and he wants to get your confirmation to accept his challenge. He said that you should be successful this time in keeping him away from the item. So would you accept" Ran said sounding a bit concern.

" Yes of course what choice do I have. Two months from now huh?" Conan thought that it would be a perfect timing, he could take the temporary antidote by then.

"Shinichi… Listen… Kaito he …he sort of looks down at your skills he was telling me how you can't compete with him and all… Oh that guy he is really annoying. Such an air head." Ran said remembering how annoying Kaito can get.

" Oh so you've been hanging out with him I see?" Conan said in a jealous Shinichi voice. This was his chance to ask Ran about Kaito.

"No…" Ran blushed hearing the annoyed and jealous voice of Shinichi "No of course not"

"No need to be defensive bout it Ran… I'll understand… well his charming and has lots of fans.." Conan continued teasing Ran

"Whatever Shinichi, if you don't want to believe me then don't. Anyway what is it to you if I go out with someone else.." Then saying this Ran laughed a bit.

"It is something to me…. Ran" Shinichi said in a sweet and concerned voice. "Now listen I trust you ok and I believe you ok? So don't be angry with me. I was just trying to annoy you."

"I know" Ran said and sighed "Shinichi. When are you getting back? I miss you, you know and I've got tons of things… to tell you… personally…" This made Conan smile.

"I'll be back before you know it. Anyway, Listen to me Ran. I want you away from Kaito ok? It's not that I'm getting jealous of him or something but I don't want you to fall for someone else… I don't want to lose you and he's a pretty sneaky guy and he has his way with thing so… you get what I mean? Bring Conan-kun with you if ever he contacts you or meet up with you or whatever, since I think that he'd personally hand you the clue to the item. SO yeah…." Hearing this Ran smiled, she thought to herself that he was right that Kaito has his way with things.

"Ok… Shinichi of course … I will not fall for anyone else... especially with that guy… so don't worry ok?"

"Ok… now I should really hang up… I'll call you soon and give me a call if he give the clue on the item and better follow him and not tell it to anyone else. Bye , Ran" Then He ended the call. Every time he says bye in his calls she feels her heart crush into many pieces. It feels as if that good bye would always be his last but she's happy to have hear his voice. Moment later Conan walked into the kitchen.

"Ran-neechan, You seem to be happy. Shinichi called hasn't he?" Conan teased.

"Yes he did. How'd you know?" Ran asked the little boy who was grabbing some chips on the table.

"Well you only have the dreamy look in your eyes when he calls, and then you smile looking at nothing"

"Oh I didn't knew that I look that stupid" Then the two of them laughed.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

3 days later …

"Sorry Conan, Dad went out and he just ate almost everything. The food left is the one for tomorrow morning." Ran said as she checked the refrigerator and the cabinets.

"It's alright Ran-neechan" Conan said but inside he was really starving

"How about we go out for dinner? Some beef stew perhaps? Just tell me what you want my treat" Ran suggested

"Ok! That's great!" Conan said in excitement. He could really use some hot food right now.

The two got ready to go out then they turned off the lights and locked the office door. Conan was busy thinking about what he'd want to eat? They walked down the street and turned right and just a couple more blocks ahead is their favorite restaurant. The food cheap but was superb. Conan remembered when he was still Shinichi. Ran and him would go to the restaurant after the exams and just chill there. Now it felt like going their like a date with Ran except he is Conan and he can't flirt with her and tease her like before. "Good old days" Conan thought to himself sounding like an old man remembering his life.

Finally they arrived at the restaurant. The chef and the owner greeted them and they replied and smiled. The two were Mouri's drinking buddies that's why they know them as well. Ran gone straight to their spot the last couch and table on the restaurant. It was quiet back there and not much people passes by. To their surprise there was a someone else sitting on the spot. An unwanted guess.

"Kaito" Ran gasped.

"Hello Ran and little boy" He said as he placed a hand on Conan's head and mess his hair up. Conan swats his hand of his head .

"Let's go Conan, let's just go transfer to some other seats ok?" Ran said to Conan and Conan nodded.

"Wait Ran, why so cold? I found out that this was your favorite spot here so…. Anyway I'd like to give you something… you know what it is… So come and sit down" Kaito said taking Ran's hand into his and pulling her to him. Conan was really starting to get pissed off. Conan sat in the couch adjacent to Kaito.

"Ran-neechan let's listen to what this guy has to say." Conan said smiling at Ran. Ran also thought that it was the clue. So she sat beside Conan.

"Anyway… how did you knew that we we're going here tonight? You stalking us or something?" Ran said in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe" Kaito said teasingly.

"Also can you try not to pop out of nowhere all of a sudden, It's really creepy and annoying."

"Oi Ran chill out. The last time I remember you enjoying my surprises." Kaito said teasingly with a sly smile. Conan was really losing it, he could just jump on him and punch him in the face. Ran blushed a bit remembering those surprise visits from Kaito.

"Ok… OK… I'm chilled out ok." Ran was interrupted by a waiter who took their order. Ran just replied that they'd have the usual and Kaito said that he'd have whatever they are having. "I don't think I can manage to eat with this guy around" Conan thought to himself.

"What a coincidence Ran, you are also with the little detective. This kid might turn out to be a Shinichi after sometime. Don't you think?" Conan glared at Kaito upon him saying this. Kaito knew about him and Conan wouldn't want him to spill anything.

"What do you want?" Conan said in an annoyed voice.

"To go out to dinner with Ran and leave you with a little puzzle to spend some time with" Kaito replied obviously trying to annoy Conan. The food was set on the table and Kaito took a couple of bites.

"So listen Ran, did Shinichi accepted my challenge?" Kaito said as he took a couple more bites and remarked how good the food was.

"Yes he did. Of course he would. Now about the next clue." Ran insisted

"HHHMMMM… how about we finish this up first. The little boy looks starving. Probably the reason why he is so short tempered."

"Ok, we shall have dinner then first. Conan here eat up" Ran said as she handed Conan a soup bowl to put some food into it.

For 5 minutes they ate in silence. Then Kaito spoke.

" How was Shinichi doing? Does he know that I'm hanging out with you now?"

"Kaito, first of all we are not hanging out. Shinichi is doing just fine.." Ran replied.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, do you dislike me that much that you don't even want to hang out with me?" Conan was all ears to what this guy is about to say. "Just do or say something stupid and I'll break your bones when I turn back to my original self." Conan thought to himself.

"It's not that Kaito" Ran stated in a now calm voice "You see I know what you do but I also know that you try not to hurt other people and you've helped us a couple of times before so I can't hate you. The thing is I don't want him to be upset you know. He can easily get jealous you know and I don't want him to be."

"I understand Ran, but to let you know… I'm just here if you need me or if you need any help." Kaito took Ran's hands into his. Conan was now steaming in anger. Ran just nodded and slowly took her hands away from him.

"Here" Kaito said handing Ran a folded paper." I shall get going the kid might bite me anytime now" He said smiling at Conan. He then stood up. "Bye, see you guys around" He winked and made his way out the restaurant.

"Ran-neechan. What was that?" Conan asked Ran trying to peek into what is written in the paper.

"It's the clue Conan" Ran said as she showed the paper to Conan who instantly read what was written.

**_"Staring unto the depths of the galaxy she quietly slept,_**

**_Dreaming of the home that she wished to see,_**

**_Her Beauty eternal as she listens to stories and wept_**

**_A celestial being deceived and trapped_**

**_Find her haven, feel safe and in his arms be kept"_**

At the bottom of the paper was his logo and a series of number along the border of the paper with a series of zeroes, ones, eights and fours.

NEXT CHAPTER IN A DAY OR TWO


	12. How does it feel

XII

The next day Conan visited Agasa and was invited over to stay for the night. Conan is still trying to figure out the puzzle that Kid gave. He knows when and where the heist would take place but he still has no clue as to what that thief would steal this time. There are going to be like hundreds of things that are going to be auctioned, since it is going to be a big one inviting only the best and the richest. "Could it be a sculpture of some goddess? That would be too literal though. The numbers also at the bottom they still don't make any sense to me. Something must be missing here." Conan thought to himself as he scribbled the series of number at the bottom of the paper on a book that he was just reading. "Besides what does he want from Ran…. That jerk seems to be keep on bugging her… and that thing he said about her enjoying his surprises with that look on his and that smile…uuurrggghhh can't keep it out of my mind" Conan thought to himself as he leaned back on Agasa's couch.

"What's the big problem this time? You look extremely stressed for a kid, you know?" Ai said as she sat in another couch adjacent to Conan then sipped from her cup of tea. Conan didn't replied and just closed his eyes as if starting to fall asleep. Ai then put down her cup of tea and went in front of Conan whose eyes were closed thinking of something and not moving a muscle.

"You look funny but cute you know that?" Ai said as she tiptoed and stare at Conan's face closer as if trying to analyze whatever he was thinking. Conan opened his eyes and was surprised by Ai. Ai was also surprised and lost her balance and fell forward towards Conan. Agasa then opened the door to his library and saw the two on his couch.

"Oh…uhhhmm… did I disturbed anything ….uhhmm I'll return in a jiffy." Agasa said feeling awkward seeing the two in an awkward position. He closed the door immediately.

The two was not able to even move a muscle. Both were surprised with what just happened. Ai stared into Conan. The room was quiet. The only sound they can hear was each other's breathing and heartbeat.

"Uhhhmmm… Ai, you can get of me now. It's hard to breathe" Conan said smiling awkwardly at Ai.

"I wonder if you find it hard because I'm heavy or because.." Ai moved her face closer to Conan "Or because you got nervous" Ai continued in a whisper. She then got off him. "Don't worry dear. I don't bite. Not yet at least" Ai said as she walked towards the door then went out. Conan loosened his tie. "Phew…she can really be something"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Later that night Agasa and Conan spent up until around 10 pm at the library. Conan kept the old man company as he tried and tried to figure out which substance would be the best to mix with the prototype so that it would be stronger and remove all strains of the poison. Conan's head started drooping when Agasa stood up and stretched then turned of the lamp on his table.

"You gonna sleep now professor?" Conan asked

"Yes, I need more brain cells working you know. It is usually the last few days before a war ends that the fighting gets worst, remember that. So as we get near creating the perfect antidote, it is when we encounter small problems that can later on have serious implications. So I need all my brain cells working and for that to happen I shall now go to my room and get some sleep. Go to bed to Shinichi. Nothing to do here for you anyway." Agasa said and then gone ahead of Conan.

Conan was left in the dim library. Staring at the ceiling for minutes then sighed. He got up and walked out the library door and up the stairs. He was about to get in his room when he heard sobs. It was coming from Ai room. "Is she crying?" he told to himself as he stopped to listen. "Yes she is." For a moment he thought that it would be better if he just leave her alone but the other part of him tells him that he should at least try to ask her what's wrong. His concerned friend side won and he walked to Ai's room. Her door was unlocked but he decided that knocking was a better way to enter someone's room especially a girls room.

"Ai…Ai… are you alright?" Conan said knocking on her door. He waited but there was no answer. He got worried and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw a figure in the middle of the bed. It was not Ai, it was Shiho. She was crying her eyes out and she was shivering and looked like she just saw a ghost or something. On the adjacent side of the bed he saw a broken mirror. "She took another prototype drug? And what's this mess?" Conan thought to himself. He closed the door behind him and then slowly approached her.

"Oi! Haibara! Are you .." Before he finish his sentence he saw that her right palm was bleeding. Without any word Conan went straight to her bathroom and grabbed some first aid. It was as if she doesn't know that he was in the room. Conan went back to the bed with some first aid and grabbed her hand and started picking out some glass shards in her palms. Luckily the cut was not that big and deep. He placed some disinfectant and wrapped the wound.

'Now that's all better" Conan said with a smile. "Look. Ai. What the hell are you doing?! You just got yourself hurt" Conan exclaimed at her.

"Get out of here if you'll just yell at me. That is the last thing I need right now." She said colder than usual.

"I'm not shouting at you because I'm angry… It's because I'm worried. If you have a problem you can always tell me or Professor Agasa. You don't have to go through it alone. And why'd you take another antidote. You know that it won't be good for you" Conan said moving closer to her. Before he knew it a hand flew into his cheeks. She slapped him and looked at him with eyes full of rage.

"I don't care anymore! My life… it doesn't matter one bit to me now. Every day I wake up in the morning and see my reflection in the mirror…. As a little kid… It makes me feel weak…. I want to be Shiho again and stop being some kid hiding secrets and running away from something…" She said as she wiped her tears with her hands. Conan tried to reach for her cheeks but she swats it away. "What now?! You pity me? Why the mushy you now? You try to have enough patience with me because I created the drug and if not for that I will just be nothing for you!" She continued. Conan Held her shoulders with both hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"Listen Ai. Shiho or whatever. I don't care who you were before or what you did? Actually I do care but the thing is that we have to try to forget the past… I consider you to be my friend because you are one. Your life matters to. If you kill yourself now your sister's sacrifice is just for nothing then. You are not weak. Ai is strong! Shiho is also strong. Only cold most of the times but you are strong. When this is all done a lot of things are ahead of you. When we get through this… you can be anything you like. You can do things you like! There a whole world out there waiting for us… So don't give up hope. Make the future your reason to leave." Conan said full of hope and good vibes.

"You tell me to forget the past but you can't even get over yours! Yes you're right I'm strong but I don't know if till when can I keep this up. And you're right. The whole world is waiting for me and I can do anything but all of that don't matter… cause I can't have you.." Her voice trailed off as she said those 5 last words. Both of them just stared at each other for a moment. Conan quite surprised of how much she liked him and Ai can't believe that she just said that. Without a word Shiho kissed Conan and on the process she slipped a pill into his mouth. He fell on the bed and started shaking a bit. Conan tried standing up and successfully did and he ran into her bathroom and took of his clothes just in time before he started growing. He gasped for air and grabbed the tiles in pain. Then he became Shinichi.

Naked on the floor he lay panting. "This is bad! I have to show up as Shinichi to Kaito in two months. I can't take a prototype drug till another 3 months at least." He tried to get up and grab a towel and wrapped it in his waist. He splashed some water on his face from the sink. Then there was a surge of pain in his abdomen. He fell on the floor clutching his stomach then he passed out. Probably side effect of taking the drug instantly after just a couple of weeks.


	13. Blitz

XIII

Shinichi finally gained his consciousness back. He groaned and moved a bit. He lifted his hands to his face. "Looks like I haven't turned back yet" He thought to himself. Then to his surprise Shiho was slowly crawling up to his face on top of him. He realized that he was in a bed, not his bed but her bed.

"Oi! Shiho what are you doing?!" Shinichi asked his heart beating fast and his hormones started ranging. Any guy who'd be in his position would also feel the same. She was only in a skimpy nighty and her look at him was so sultry.

"Is that the thanks I get for dragging you out the bathroom and into my bed?" She said smiling deviously at him. Then she moved her wounded hand down his lower region and tried to pull the covers away. Underneath he was naked and that excited her but he held on to the sheets.

"Come on… I saw everything already when I dragged you here…. And I liked what I saw." She whispered to his ear. This sent shivers down his spine. After the whisper she proceeded to his neck. First teasing it with her lips and a soft blow and then she kissed it and sucked on his skin. Leaving some marks. Shinichi pulled himself away and moved back then sat up.

"Please Ai… stop" Shinichi said trying his best to kill the hormones already starting to get over his body.

"One thing about me I don't know how to stop…" Ai said as she crawled slowly to him and sat on his lap then locking her legs behind him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She took advantage of his parted lips, due to the surprise of her doing such things, and entered him. After a couple of moment he started answering her kisses. She started racking herself. The only border that separates her privates and his was the sheet covering his manhood, which was starting to enjoy what's happening and is starting to get hard and her underwear which was pretty wet at the moment ready for him. She started moaning as they kissed and then he broke the kiss. She doesn't want to give him any chance to think so she pulled the sheets covering him and then she let her left hand travel down the southern region. He groaned in pleasure. She then stopped for a bit and took of her nighty leaving her undies her only cover. Her hands focused on his area again and started fondling him. Her breasts are now in his face and she was teasing him with it. A man will always be a man and also the flesh is weak. He took her right boob and started sucking on them making her moan his name. His other hand was fondling her left boob. Then he switched his attention on her other boob sucking it and licking. She took her hands of his manhood and grabbed on to his hair giving him the go to do more. As he sucks her boob, his hand travelled down her undies and started massaging her wet are. She moaned louder. He muffled her moan by kissing her, his tongue in her exploring her. They broke the kiss and grasped for breath. Shiho slowly moved away from him and position herself to his manhood which was now standing tall and hard. She kissed the base of it then licked her way up then slowly placed it in her mouth and started sucking him. He moaned wanting more. He knows that he can't do this with her but she was so good at it. I was pretty obvious that she was experienced with this kinds of thing because she sucked and blown him in a way that took him high into cloud nine. She was slow but then sucked a bit hard and then the next second she'll pick up pace but would be gentle. Her boobs were also bumping into his groins which made him feel much better. Her wounded hand was holding on his thighs which shivered every time she hits the spot.

It was raining hard outside and the sound of the raindrops were muffling their moans and groans of pleasure. Shiho was good with her hand and mouth no doubt about that. The thunder boomed in the sky sending a faint flash into the room. In that quick moment that the faint flash passed the room Shinichi thought for a moment that it was Ran who was doing him. For a brief moment he remembered that time when Ran went with him abroad and they stayed at a hotel in the first night because he told his parents that their plane would arrive the next day. They were alone and it was also raining and there was lightning and thunder doing tango in the sky. They were watching some foreign movie and Ran was resting her head on his lap. He of course was thinking of the dirty things he can do with her and was not focusing on what's on T.V. He got a boner and she felt it of course. She blushed, embarrassed and was about to start shouting at him when he kissed her and took her hands to his boner and let her touch it. He thought then that they could have a chance to continue their interrupted moment at his house. Their lips parted and then he pulled his pants down. She of course is not that naïve with the idea of this. Her hands went up and down his length and then she licked the tip of his manhood and then he urged her to put him into her mouth and she did so. That was heavenly. A heavenly moment but only when they were about to bring it to the next level. Mouri called Ran who started shouting at her for going with Shinichi without even saying a word.

Another faint flash and Shiho was once again Ran in his eyes. He can hold it no longer. She was so good and it was a damn long time since he had someone do him this way. He came. As he did he moaned Ran's name.

Shiho shot up wiping her lips from all the things he just unleashed into her mouth. He realized how stupid and how hurt Shiho is going to be for what he just did. To his surprise she laughed a sinister laugh.

"Just when I thought that I'd have you…. Finally something that I want that can be mine. A shame… doing all that just to be thought of as someone else. Remembered when it was the two of you doing these things?" Shiho said looking at him. Shinichi didn't even said a word. "Don't worry Shinichi. I didn't took that deeply…I can forget that. What I can't forget though is this time we spent together. Looks like I can have you for myself soon." She continued

Shinichi got of the bed and wrapped himself in a towel.

"Shiho….I'm sorry I didn't mean to… tonight… this is not your fault…. It is me who got you into doing this…I should have stopped you…"Shinichi mumbled.

"Oh so now you regret doing those stuffs with me… now that's something.." She was interrupted by Shinichi

"No… I don't… that just proved me of how weak the flesh is… I'll just forget that this ever happened…"

"Like a man cheating on his wife" Then she laughed "Try forgetting this but I won't and if you are worrying… I won't tell her. Or if I tell her I'd compensate her by saying that you ended moaning her name and not mine…that should do" Shiho said as she picked up her nighty and wore it and then dropped back on her bed. "Good night my dear…" She said and closed her eyes.

Shinichi wanted to say something to her. He felt like he was some kind of a rude guy just using a girl to take some relief. He decided against saying anything more cause he might make things worse. He just replied good night and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

"You'll see…I'll make sure to crush that girl's heart. She acts like a naïve, innocent saint heck of a girlfriend but I bet she succumb into some other guy's desires while you were gone." She said with a smile. "Sorry Shinichi …. But you might get hurt in the process of trying to forget her but I'm here…waiting" She thought to herself and spent the next hours trying to sleep.

_Note: I don't hate or dislike Ai, I actually find her coldness attractive but this is just the way my mind imagined stuff so yeah…. Feel free to ask questions ask reviews or even just message me…I'll be glad to hear from you guys :D_


	14. Aces

XIV

Conan tried to push the thought of what happened that night with Ai away from his mind. It has been one week since that incident and both of them try to act as if that never happened. He is back at Mouri's and is once again with Ran. "It's actually awkward living with your girlfriend and trying to act all innocent and naïve boy around her…" He thought to himself. Watching her as she walk across the room in her shorts and tank top. His thoughts were interrupted when Mouri hit him with a newspaper in his head.

"Hey you little brat! This is the third time today that I have seen you looking at Ran like that! You're a little boy and not some old pervert" Mouri said. Conan laughed inside after hearing the old man, who was a pervert himself, lecture him about being an old pervert.

"Dad! Come on! His a kid…. What made you say that!" Ran said quite embarrassed with what his dad just said to the little boy.

"Ran! I wouldn't want this boy growing up and end up like that pervert guy… Shinichi Kudo. Always trying to get his way with you. You don't believe me but I tell you that guy has some dirty plans going on his head about you." Mouri continued taking a gulp at his beer. Ran blushed at this and told his dad to stop it and walked out on Mouri. "If this old man knew of the things I have done with her…oh men… that would be awful… I can just see him throwing me on the floor forever. Breaking my bones and all." Conan thought to himself with a shiver.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Later that day Mouri went out to play some cards and go drinking with some old friends. The old man was back on the road just couple of days after Eri left to go to China for a week. Conan was in Mouri's swiveling chair in the office staring at Kaito's clue. At least this got his mind of the crazy things that transpired in his life.

"I should probably try and get my hands on a catalogue for this auction but only selected people are going to participate in the event. Big time politicians, influential people, CEOs…. Hmmmm…. That's right maybe Sonoko's dad got invited. I have to look for something relevant to this clue… something that stares into a sky? A telescope? Nah…It has to do with something maybe? A legend perhaps. Let's scan my memory of all the legends I know." Conan thought to himself while he was in Sherlock Holmes' thinking position. His thoughts though were interrupted when Ran started sweeping the floor in front of him, picking up cigarette butts that failed to reach the ashtray.

"Hay…how I hope dad would start slowing down on this stuff." Ran said with a sigh Conan laughed to himself thinking that it would be impossible for the old man to even slow down on his vices. There was silence in the room for a minute or two but the silence broke when Ran's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She picked it up then answered the call.

"Ran…Ran… I hope you don't get angry with me but… PLEASE HELP ME I'M SO SCARED….and ALONE…and" Sonoko said hysterically on the other before Ran can even say a word. Ran freaked upon hearing her friend in a hysteric mode.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" Ran inquired

"No…nope I'm just fine… I'm in a Club Apollo…Ran please hurry there are guys trying to get their way with me outside. I don't know what to do….I'm in the powder room… I'm really sorry Ran but I can't call anyone else but you …the friend who I was with earlier is even too drunk to walk and I guess was brought home by her boyfriend. I was left behind for like just a sec and guys are trying to crawl on me …" Sonoko said trying to calm down.

"Ok Sonoko just stay in there. I'll be there." Ran said ending the call. Without a word she went to her room and grabbed a jacket. She wore her denim jacket over her dress and grabbed her shoes and then her bag and then rushed out The office door and into the street. Conan who was curious of what was going on immediately grabbed the office keys and ran out the door, locked it and went after Ran who was on the sidewalk waiting for a cab. Just in time when Conan got beside her, she was able to hail a cab. She got in the cab quickly. Conan jumping in next to her.

"To Club Apollo and double time please!" Ran said then glancing at her side "Conan! What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come… You won't be allowed inside the.."

"But Ran-neechan…" Conan said in his ever so cute voice and puppy dog eyes. Ran just sighed and gave him a smile. She can't kick him out of the cab and besides she is in a hurry. She knows Sonoko, she would seem to act like a mature woman but inside she is just actually a girl with an adventurous soul and an eye for hot guys. 15 minutes later the cab stopped in front of the club. Ran handed some bills to the driver and Conan opened the door jumped out followed by Ran.

Outside the bar there were groups of friends laughing and talking loudly, women in high heels, tight clothes and extremely thick make up walking along side middle aged men, some thugs, smokers, drunks puking at the side of the road and more. Ran was not used in such an environment and felt awkward walking amongst the people.

" Oh you shouldn't be out here… you cute little boy…Isn't it past your bed time?" Some cougar lady said as she pinched Conan's cheeks who held unto the edge of Ran's dress acting like some small innocent boy.

"Now doesn't that kid remind you of your little Hiro, Nami?" said another cougar lady to her friend.

Conan and Ran walked past the cougars and then Ran went straight to the ticket booth and bought a ticket.

"You sure you gonna party? You don't look like you're looking for some good time tonight little missy." The guys in the ticket booth told Ran. Ran didn't replied and just continued on to the door. She was about to get in when she remembered about Conan.

"Conan I'm so sorry but you have to wait here…I'll just go get Sonoko. I'll be back in a jiffy." Ran said smiling at Conan who just smiled.

"Ok…I'll stay here Ran-neechan" hearing this Ran went in. Inside it was dark but the strobe lights were exploding in her eyes like light sabers in the sky flashing fast. The music was loud that it made her heart thump in its every beat. She went around the dance floor and quickly made her way to the powder room. There she found Sonoko leaning in the wall beside the payphone while other girls were busy retouching their makeup and finishing their drinks and lighting their cigarettes.

"Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed as she ran towards her friend whose tears started falling as they hugged each other.

"Oh Ran thank you for coming… I'm so sorry I have to call you at this time of the night just to save my ass" Sonoko said wiping her tears away.

"So are they still out there? Who were you with anyway?"

"I don't know… I was with a college girl who I meet last time when I went on a vacation in Izu last week. She texted me to come here and have some drinks with her friends. She had some couple of strong shots and she's done…hay… I shouldn't have come here on the first place…"

"At least now you know Sonoko…" Ran said leading her friend out of the room. They exited the club , Sonoko was surprised to see Conan who was whistling as he lean back on the ticket booth.

"You bring that toddler here?" Sonoko asked Ran as she messed Conan's hair.

"He decided to tag along so he's here…. Anyway how about we get you some hot coffee. There's a 24 hour convenience store just around the corner." Ran suggested as they started walking.

"I could really use that. My head's spinning a bit from all the shots that I had to did and my acid seems to be acting up… I should have ate something… they are monsters… drinking vodka like water and beer like coke. I could never be at par with their partying level." Sonoko told Ran who instantly placed her arms around her as they walk.

"Sonoko… you don't have to be as cool and party hard like them… Your just great the way you are… you are fun and crazy in your own way" Ran said and Conan nodded and deep inside he thought that Sonoko can really be crazy at times.

They got to the convenience store and bought a coffee and some juice for Conan. They sat near glass wall of the convenience store ,looking out the colorful clubs and pubs across the street and the people passing by as they finish their coffee. Just when they were about to leave a top down car stopped on front of them. There were 5 guys in the car. One of the guys from the back jumped out of the car and pointed at Sonoko laughing and then talked to his friends who started laughing. Sonoko, Ran and Conan who were inside the convenience store can't hear any of it. "This is bad…" Conan thought to himself and sighed.

"Ran! They were the guys back at the club…" Sonoko said as Ran pulled her out of her seat and grabbed Conan by the hand.

"Come on guys we shall get going." It's almost 11:30 in Ran's watch. The car also left when they gone away from their seats. They got out of the store and walked towards the next street waiting for a cab. Just when they thought the guys were gone the red top down car parked with a screech just a couple of step from them and one of the guys who jumped out of the car grabbed Conan who failed to move away on time.

"Conan!" Ran exclaimed

"Put him down!" Sonoko shouted starting to get all hysterical.

"Funny you brought a kid with you… what is he your mini body guard?" The guy holding Conan said.

"Look she also brought another friend with her! This is going to be fun man!" Another guy sitting at the back seat of the car exclaimed. The 5 guys laughed in chorus and the guys holding Conan was caught unprepared when Conan kicked the guys shin making the guy let go of him. Conan scrambled towards Ran who held Sonoko's hands and started running. The guy who Conan just jumped back to their car and shouted to his friend to go after them because he can't let just a kid and some chick treat him like that. The three ran a couple of blocks until they reached a bridge. They stopped for a while and just when they thought they were safe they saw the car rushing towards them. They got past the bridge and into some park. Sonoko tripped and her high heels broke. Conan and Ran picked her up. They were about to run but Sonoko wailed in pain. Her ankles must have been sprained. Just seconds later the car stopped with a screech and the five guys jumped out of the car. The next thing they knew they were surrounded.

"This is going to be easy guys… no need resist or fight back just.. come here okay I have thought of something we can do already.." one of the guys said as the others acted as if they are going to tag the 3.

"Funny how scared you look…" Before he can finish his sentence a kick flew straight to his face knocking him down on an instant.

"I didn't want to do that but you asked for it!" Ran exclaimed as she grabbed another guys arm who was about to punch her and twisted it. The guys screamed in pain. While Ran was busy with that Conan started charging his shoes and kicked a can straight into another guys face. The guy was paying attention though and was swift. He was able to dodge the can. Sonoko who was all scared and in panic got hit by a guy in her abdomen. She gasped in pain. Ran turned to ran to her friend who fell on the floor. As she turned a guy with a baseball bat choked her with the bat good thing she was able to grab unto the bat making it harder for the guy to choke her. The guy was huge and was much taller that she was. Conan reached for his wrist to strike the guy with his tranquilizer but to his dismay he forgot his watch. "Shit what a timing" He thought to himself. Ran was about to throw the guy forward when suddenly the huge guy fell on the ground. Ran was so surprised with what just happened. A guy came rushing towards her with a knife but she dodges it just on time and gave the guy one good blow into his stomach. The last two guys remaining standing up growled but before they can do anything they were both on the floor unconscious.

"Well that was one action packed night for you Ran." Kaito Kid said as walked towards Ran with a gun in his hands pointing it at her. Conan's eyes widened. Ran stepped back.

"Kaito!" As Conan shouted Kaito pulled the trigger. To their surprise the 4 aces came out the end of the gun. Ran immediately grabbed the gun from Kaitos hand and punched him in his shoulder.

"That should have been for your face but we owe you some for helping us.." Ran said walking away from Kaito who held his arms in pain but was grinning. Ran walked towards Sonoko and picked her up. She tried to wake her best friend up.

"Sonoko!...Sonoko!" Ran said as she slapped her friends face lightly.

"Ran stop that… I've got a bruised stomach and the last thing I want is a bruised cheek" Sonoko said weakly and closed her eyes again as if falling asleep.

"Oh… Sonoko you're fine…wait I shall get a cab.." Ran said about to stand up when Kaito placed a hand on Ran's shoulder.

"No need to call a cab…Ikinda have my own ride with me" Kaito said with a big smile.

"What your glider?" Ran said as Kaito took Sonoko and carried her walking out the park. They left the 5 guys on the park floor some unconscious other still wriggling in pain.

To Ran and Conan's surprise Kaito has a car with him and a sleek one.

"What are you looking at guys? Hop on!" Kaito said as he placed Sonoko gently at the back seat. Ran and Conan followed suit in the car. "Oh, I don't know why but I have a feeling that the night is far from over." Conan thought to himself.


	15. Clue

XV

"So how did you find us anyway?" Ran said after telling Kaito where Sonoko's house is.

"Magic." Kaito said as he winked at Ran through the mirror. Conan sighed and pouted his lips. "I was just driving around town you know…I wanted to eat some good noodles and I went to this place that was recommended to me. I was driving back home when I saw you guys running" He continued

"It feels weird not seeing you in your costume Kaito" Conan said with a smirk

"Also weird not seeing you back to normal.." Kaito stopped and smiled at Conan who growled a bit. "You know in your blue suit and red ribbon…by the way didn't knew that you like the costume"

"Actually I do like the costume better than you" Conan replied.

"Anyway… Kaito. For what it's worth… Thanks a lot for helping us out" Ran said with a smile.

"You could have handled them all single handedly but I can't just stand around and do nothing could I" Kaito said and smiled.

The next 10 minutes of the drive was very quiet until they finally reached Sonoko's house. The guard at the gate saw Sonoko and with Ran, who he also knew because she would stay over Sonoko's place every now and then. He opened the gates and then the car came to a stop in the parking space across the huge front doors.

"WOOW! Her house is huge!" Kaito exclaimed then whistled.

"Remember you tried to steal something from them before.." Conan said smiling slyly at Kaito who was helping Ran carry her friend towards the front door which opened instantly. Their butler took Sonoko from Ran and Kaito and bowed to them, so did the other maids then thanked them and invited them in but Ran said that they better get going and tell Sonoko to call her when she wakes up. They got back to the car were the irritated Conan was waiting. "Seeing her in good terms with that guy just gets to my nerves." He thought to himself.

"Thanks again Kaito and good night" Ran said with a smile to Kaito as she took Conan's hand and started walking. Conan felt great.

"Hey wait… I'll take you home.." Kaito offered.

"We'll just take the bus" Ran said and Conan nodded in agreement. Kaito took Ran's other hand and pulled her to the car.  
"Now get in…it not so gentleman of me if I let a lady like you walk in the streets after what just happened. Besides what can that little brat do to protect you?" Kaito said pushing Ran into his car. Ran just sighed. "Alright if you say so". Conan followed Ran and sat right next to her.

The drive was a quiet one again. Conan fell asleep on Ran's lap. Suddenly, Kaito stopped.

"Hey, Why's you stop?" Ran asked as she removed Conan from her lap and let him lean back the seat.

"Don't you remember this place?" Kaito said smiling at Ran. Ran looked out the window and saw the bench and the river and remembered that night. She smiled not even knowing why. Probably because that time with him made her feel great even just a bit after all that happened to her that day.

Kaito got out of the car and opened the door in Ran's side. He offered his hand. She got out but didn't took his hand, Both of them walked towards the river and looked at the sky. Conan still feeling a little drowsy wondered why they'd stop and looked outside the open door. There was a weird feeling in his chest as he saw the two standing right next to each other talking about something he can't hear.

"So how is he now?" Kaito asked Ran glancing at her.

"I don't know but he's probably doing just fine" Ran replied with a smile at the thought of Shinichi.

"I am a fan of how much trust and faith you have in that guy. Haven't it ever occurred to you that he may be fooling around with other girls while you're here patiently waiting.."

"Well if that's the case I don't care you know….It's his choice and his loss. To let such a nice woman like me go" Ran laughed.

"But you are nice….and beautiful… and have awesome kicks and guts.." Kaito said staring at Ran who started blushing.

"Here we go again with the flattery.." Ran said rolling her eyes at him then he smiled and then she smiled and they started laughing. Seeing this from the car Conan's heart broke into tiny bits and pieces. To see her happy with someone and not him. He knows that he shouldn't be jealous or anything. Kaito is not a threat to him. Yet, in the end to think that someone you like might have a chance of liking someone else… it just scared him.

Kaito slowly placed his arm around Ran. Ran froze like she always does around him. "Maybe I have started to have some feelings for this guy after all." Ran thought to herself. This was Conan's cue, he jumped out of the car about to ran towards the two when in front of his very own eyes Kaito lifted Ran's face towards him and kissed her. Conan froze. If he knew better he should have tried to intervene earlier. He felt like his world fell apart. Ran then pushed Kaito away and was about to turn around when he saw Conan standing behind them looking shocked.

"Conan.." Ran said knowing that a kid shouldn't have seen what they just did. Conan stood there not moving a muscle but tried to force a smile. Kaito also froze remembering that this kid was Shinichi and his world just fell apart with what he saw.

"Ran-neechan… I was just going to tell you that I'll shall go home.. it's just a couple of blocks from here so…I'll just walk." Conan said laughing a bit and then turned away and walked briskly without even waiting for Ran's reply. Ran didn't know what to do.

"Conan wait up. I'll go with you!" Ran said looking back at Kaito, her eyes full of confusion and she gave him a half smile. Ran started running after Conan who didn't looked back. Kaito was left there standing alone. "Sorry Shinichi but I really like her too.." He said to himself and sighed.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran was not able to get some sleep that night. The first thing that she got that morning was Sonoko's call thanking her for all she did last night. "Last night" Ran thought to herself remembering everything that has happened. She went out to the office to find her father on the sofa still sleeping. She then went into the kitchen and she saw Conan drinking some water from the fridge.

"Good morning." Ran managed to say to Conan. Conan smiled at her a forced one. He doesn't know what to do. He was not able to sleep last night after what he saw. It was just a kiss he kept telling himself and remembered that he too have did something that was quite unfaithful of him but still.

"Hey… Conan… about what happened last night…. Uhhmmm you see.." Ran tried to explain something but didn't know what to say.

"It's alright Ran-neechan… I have seen people doing that a lot…" Conan said with a wide smile. Ran blushed. Conan's smile then transformed into a serious look. "Ran-neechan" Conan said getting Ran's attention. "You kissed Kaito Kid…" Conan can't even muster to say that guy's name. "Does that mean that you like him over Shinichi?" Conan asked trying to sound ever so innocently. Ran was taken by surprise with what Conan just said.

"No…what made you… I kissed him but…Shinichi… I could never love anyone more than I love him… " Ran said lost from words. Conan's spirits were lifted up hearing her say that she loved him.

"Anyway… Ran-neechan..Let's forget about it and just eat" Conan said smiling at her. Ran stood up and grabbed some bread.

"Shinichi…I'm really sorry… I know I love you… I really do but Kaito…when he is around my heart… I just can't…oh I'm so stupid…but I quite think that I like him a bit.." Ran thought to herself as they eat. "But still….I can't..Oh geez… why am I feeling this way…"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Conan and Ran were sitting side by side in the sofa watching some T.V. while Conan was making some notes on the ideas he had of item that Kid wanted to steal. Ran looked over him.

"That again…you're so into solving puzzles are you?" Ran said smiling at Conan. " I haven't heard from Shinichi though…He told me to fax it over to him using some number he gave me… I wonder if he had already solved it."

"Probably Ran-neechan" Conan said. "Ayayay… if she only knew that I was right next to her." Conan thought.

"How about you let me take a look at that?" Ran said and then Conan handed her the paper.

"What do you think Ran-neechan?" Conan inquired.

"Not sure really… hehehehe I'm not that good with this stuff funny I even wanted to try to solve it." Ran said returning the paper to Conan. Conan just laughed with her. "Almost a month left and I can't figure this out…I can't lose to Kaito…especuially now." Conan thought to himself.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Three days later Mouri entered the office looking like he just won some betting game or met a pretty lady.

"What's up dad? You look happy." Ran said as she turned off the T.V.

"Not just happy! I feel great! I have got a rich client!" Mouri said with a laugh

"So what's the case about uncle?" Conan said jumping off Mouri's swiveling chair.

"Here!" Mouri exclaimed as he pulled out a thick catalogue. Conan's eyes just sparkled "Just what I needed!" He thought to himself.

"The guy wanted me to make sure that there is no one who will come close to his contribution to the auction. Kaito left a paper with only his logo in the organizers conference room and every one of them is now in panic. Luckily the famous detective Kogoro Mouri is here to catch the thief!" He laughed on top of his lungs. Now I just need some sleep" Mouri said as he went straight toward the door leading to his room.

"Wow that was fast" Conan thought to himself. He grabbed the catalogue and sat on the swiveling chair and took out clue from Kaito. Ran went near him and was also curious about what Kaito wanted to steal. Her eyes ran over the paper which had the clue over and over again and suddenly it hit her. The numbers at the bottom, the zeroes, ones, the eight and the four it is not random. It was not complicated. It was in fact just simple. Just when he thought that the clue was simple she ran her eyes over the paper again and then again another surge of realization. Her mouth dropped for a moment and when the thought hit her again she laughed. Conan turned around to look at her.

"Why Ran-neechan?"

"You see… don't laugh at me but I guess the clue is addressed to me…" Ran said laughing awkwardly feeling stupid about what she just said. Thinking for a moment that "How can it be addressed to me when Kid told me that the challenge was for Shinichi". Conan was surprised by what she said.

"Why Ran-neechan? Have Kaito said anything else to you?" Conan continued preparing himself not to feel hurt whatever Ran says that is related to Kaito.

"You see… I remembered that night…Kaito came to comfort me…I fell asleep crying a bit on him…then I remembered him tell me the story about the legend of the Goddess who was not able to return home because the fishermen who watched her take a bath hid her robe which was something she needed to get back home. The goddess begged the guy to return her robe but the guy told her that if she'd marry him then he'd return the robe. They got married but the guy lied…." Ran blabbered on about the story. "That must have been when I didn't show up… Sonoko was right he did showed up.. I was doubting her back then but now I see…anyway maybe… Ran is right. Well she is indeed right it fits.. The story and the clue… the numbers though still doesn't make sense" Conan thought to himself.

"But in his story it was a king and not a fisher man…" Ran said finishing her story

"Ran-neechan, so how about this numbers?" Conan asked

" Well you see remove all the zeroes in between the numbers… then right them down." Ran said then Conan wrote the numbers on the paper. It didn't make any sense to him. "Is it a date, a security code… the code of the item!" He thought to himself but just when he was about to impart this knowledge to Ran, she said something that seems to make more sense.

"Now you see… Those numbers…18114…Its crazy but the reason why I said that the message was addressed to me is because if you transcribe the number to the letters of the Roman alphabet then you'd get… RAN" Ran said feeling quite embarrassed that she might be wrong. While Ran was saying this Conan flipped through the pages of the catalogue and on page 15 he found it. "The Robe of Ceres….a handmade silk robe worn by the an empress who was said to have fallen out of the sky…the robe was passed on from generation to generation…preserving it because the family believed that the robe would help the empress get back to heaven when she finally gets reborn and meet her true love…now that was a cheesy reason to get reincarnated… The story of the empress is almost the same with the legend of the goddess don't you think…so that was why he said that it was a king who found the goddess"

"You're right Ran-neechan… now that made sense…" Conan said smirking. "Kaito now that I've figured this out, all thanks to Ran, let's see… The game is really on Kid. I'll catch you this time " Conan thought to himself as he started to imagine a plan on how to catch Kaito.

_I'd love to hear from you guys :D Keep reading hihihi more surprises *maybe….*_


	16. Guten Nacht

XVI

"Hello, Professor Agasa!" Conan exclaimed as he answered his phone

"Good news my dear Conan! I think I have found the antidote… I have just finished testing it. Last night before I went to bed I placed the antidote I made with the sample poison it killed every strains of it and this morning I checked out the dish and guess what they didn't grew back or mutate… I believe that this is it Shinichi… just give me 3 more days…I'll make a pill out of this and finally you can be Shinichi once more. There are tears in my eyes right now if only you can see them." Agasa said wiping a tear of his eye as he spoke on the phone. "anyway how was that thing with Kaito going on?"

"Well, Ran figured out the clue. Two more weeks Dr. Agasa and I'll get to face the guy once more. Anyway Guess what Dr. Agasa the clue was addressed to Ran looks like the guy really likes her. To prove that more to my face Kaito kissed her and I saw it with my own eyes" Conan shared to Agasa. He just want to get it out of his chest.

"WHAT? KAITO KISSED RAN?!" Agasa exclaimed which made Ai who was passing by turn, stop and listen.

"Keep it down… well yes… " Conan continued

"So how does your heart feel now son?"

"Awful… really awful…" Conan replied.

"Have you talked to Ran?"

"As Conan, Yes…but as Shinichi , No… not yet…. I can feel it though that she's just sort of confused and she doesn't want him… I'm not being naïve by saying this but I still trust her and I still love her. I can't even feel angry at her for returning his kiss" Conan replied with sadness in his voice.

"Well Shinichi keep your spirits up….Everything is going to be fine when we fix things …" Agasa replied

"I know professor Thanks" The two then exchange good byes and the call ended.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

The next three days was a painful wait for Conan. Every second, every minute, every hour… all he can think is the drug that would solve his problems but would it really make things better. He always asks himself. He was also thinking about the organization and how he will deal with them in the future. He also thought of what should happen to Conan when he turns into Shinichi. Hence, the night before he goes to Professor Agasa, Conan asked Agasa to call Mouri as his father telling Mouri that Conan has to go with them abroad and that they'll pick him up at Agasa's place.

"Hello! Mouri speaking." Mouri said as he answered the telephone after several rings

"Good evening Mr. Mouri…I am Conan Edogawa's father…. May I speak to him?" The man on the other side of the line said.

"Oh Mr. Edogawa! It's been a while since you last call well yes of course wait." Mouri replied and called Conan who came rushing to the phone.

"DAD! Wow you've called! I've missed you so much! How are you and mom doing?" Conan said on the phone.

"We are just fine but we have good news…We can all be together once more! We'll pick you up at Agasa's place tomorrow afternoon….How that?"

"What you are going to bring me with you already but…" Conan said pretending to act sad. He then gave the phone to Mouri. Mouri was surprised with the sudden decline in the kids energy.

"Hello, Mr. Edogawa… I'm really sorry… I don't know what happened but it looks like the kid just lost his good vibes…" Mouri said on the phone with a laugh

"Well I just told him that we have to pick him up in Agasa's place because he is coming to us abroad.."

"WHAT! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE CONAN WITH YOU?!" Mouri exclaimed. Ran turned and went near her father to eaves drop

"Yes, we are afraid that we have to take him with us… I don't want him growing up not even knowing us well and we have missed him so much…. We promise that he would send you guys letters… I know you'd miss the kid….but he have stayed for a long time already with you he even cause you some trouble I believe… anyway me and my wife have decided to send some money over to you… as a token of taking good care of our son and treating him like your own… I hope you understand Mr. Mouri."

"Well…. What can I do … I'll miss the kid… but you're his parents I guess it is time that he spend time with you..Ok then I'd help him pack up and well take tonight till tomorrow to say our good byes…" Mouri said on the phone looking at Ran who wanted to know what was going on.

"Thank you so much again Mr. Mouri… it's such a shame that we can't go and meet you… and thank you in person but again….Thank you very much…Good night Mr. Mouri."

"Ok good night also." Mouri said and placed the receiver down. "Looks like the kid's gonna go with his parents." Mouri said to Ran.

"What?! What do you mean?" Ran said

"They are going abroad and this time with Conan. They said that they should start spending more time with him and they shouldn't have left him in the first place cause the kid might grow up not knowing them." Mouri said

"Oh… I see… so there coming here tomorrow?"

"No they're going to pick him up at Agasa's"

"I see… I would miss Conan… He has been a lot of help and we all have been through a lot…together.." Ran said with sadness in her eyes. Then a tear fell.

"I hated the brat for always snooping around but I'll miss him.." Mouri added. Conan walked towards Ran and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Ran-neechan, It's alright… I'll write you letters and even call. I guess my parents are right it's time I spend time with them. I miss them too you know. It has been a couple of years already." Conan said with a smile on his face assuring Ran that he is going to be alright. She returned his smile. "Ran after tonight I can be with you again." Conan thought to himself.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

The night was at its peak when Ran heard some knocking on her door.

"Whose that? Conan?" She asked as she got up from her bed. The door opened and the little boy walked in her room quietly then he went to hug Ran.

"What's wrong Conan?" Ran said hugging the little boy. Even Conan didn't think that it would hurt to stop being Conan. He would miss being with her every day, the incentives of being a kid and the snooping around places easily. He had spent quite a long time as Conan and to just erase the kid from the scene was quite hard. Conan has become a part of other peoples life especially Ran's whom he had spent lots of times and experiences with. With this brief hug he remembered those times when Ran doubts him of being Shinichi and those close calls he'd have.

Finally the two parted. Ran had tears in her eyes. Conan looked at her smiling. Without his glasses on Conan reminded Ran of Shinichi when they were younger which made her weep and hug the kid tight.

"This sucks you know…I hate saying good bye…the last time I did…well I didn't even said good bye then but it's really hard to watch people go you know…" Ran said in between sobs. Then she let go of Conan. "Sorry… I'm too emotional.." Ran added.

"It's alright Ran-neechan…I understand… I'd miss you too." Conan said sitting on her bed. Ran fell back to her bed.

"Conan promise me that you'll be good and make your parents happy …. By the way how about your friends?"

"Ok Ran-neechan… well I'd say good bye to them tomorrow before I go. Ai have moved last week didn't you know?" Conan said also making an excuse for Ai who will also become Shiho after tomorrow.

"Oh so that was why I haven't seen her around… I hope that she got a chance to say goodbye to us. I like that kid a lot you know. She's very mature for her age and is smart." Ran said staring at her ceiling.

"Ran-neechan…?" Conan said in a cute voice

"What Conan?"

"Would it be fine with you if I sleep here with you tonight?" Conan said blushing

"Well… you're a big kid already but sure why not.." Ran replied and smiled at Conan who took his place beside her.

"After tonight I'd be right beside you not as Conan but as Shinichi … just wait Ran… " Conan thought to himself as he closed his eyes and hugged Ran. Ran felt quite awkward at first but hugged the kid anyway. She was not going to see him for a long time. Inside her she felt like saying goodbye to this kid was saying goodbye to Shinichi but at the same time she felt like the kid would still be around after this. Putting all her thoughts aside she closed her eyes and slept.

"Goodnight Ran-neechan" Conan whispered. "This would be the last time I'd say Ran-neechan" Conan said to himself as he too fell fast asleep.

_NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Just read on and you'll find out what'll happen. Would Conan be Shinichi again? Would they meet? What the heck would happen_

_I'd also like to hear from you guys :D_


	17. Kampf der Liebe

XVII

Conan said his final good byes. His friends cried. Genta hugged him almost to the point of breaking him. Mitsuhiko begged him not to go and Ayumi hugged him and kissed him. The three made him promise that he'd call when he can. Finally after all the drama he had to go through that morning he went to Professor Agasa's house all excited and ready to take the next step and get his life back.

"Wow you're here already Kudo… I'm sure that you are excited…" Ai said as she crossed her legs and leaned back the sofa.

"Yes of course after years of waiting finally… now let's get this over with" Conan said sitting at the other end of the sofa.

"Well looks like both of you are here. Now let me present to you the antidote." Agasa said holding up two clear bottles with a pill inside. "Before I give these to you I just want to say how much I'll miss you kids. You have been a part of my life. I'd like to have Shinichi back and Shiho of course but your so cute that way… Anyway… Without further ado I give you the antidote!" Agasa said handing them each a bottle.

"This is it Kudo. I'd miss Conan" Ai said to Conan. Conan just smirked at her. He was too happy and can't believe that after a long time. They have finally did it.

"Now if you will just step into the bathroom. I have already prepared you're clothes for after when you transform so come on." Agasa said . Ai stepped in first.

"This is now or never. See you guys in a minute." Ai said before closing the bathroom door.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It has been three days since Conan left. The office seemed to be quite. Ran found it weird how she has to eat breakfast alone and how no one follows her around whenever she goes somewhere. It was also 3 days away from the auction. Her father was very busy meeting his client and helping them with the security. Funny how she knows about the heist but didn't said a word about it to her father. She spends more time now with Sonoko who have invited her to the auction. Sonoko's dad got an invitation and she would be going on his behalf because her father was not into auction. Sonoko got to bring someone along and since her guy is not around she decided to bring Ran along with her instead.

"I'd see the heist happen right before my very eyes then…. And I'll see Shinichi" Ran thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a call.

"Hello?" Ran said wondering if who owned the unknown number.

"Oi Ran!"

"Kaito!?"

"Yes! Well It's been a while… anyway 3 days from the auction now. I heard your dad was hired and the police are also on to me. Anyway… how would you like to go with me to the hotel?" Kaito said.

"Why are we going there? The top floor is not open to the public you know and if you plan to make me your assistant then sorry but the conversation is over" Ran replied

"No we're not doing any of that… you see there is an open house today at the hotel it's going to take place two floors below the top floor where the auction is going to happen three days from now. You might at least like to check the place for exists and etc. Who knows that might be a big help for Shinichi." Kaito said trying to convince Ran.

"No thanks Kaito. Go there on your own if you want. Besides Shinichi has probably checked the place already and is preparing for you. So thanks Kaito and bye…" Ran was about to end the call but Kaito started speaking.

"That's the point, Who knows maybe Shinichi is there today with the police. You know how inspector Megure is fond of having him around . Anyway it's your call… I am even planning to buy you dinner or something…" Kaito said

"We have food at home and if he is really there I wouldn't want to disturb him. So bye Kaito"

"Ok Bye Ran!" Kaito replied.

Ran was suddenly engulfed by the silence of the office. She started thinking again. "Well Kaito had a point…. I felt like going there too when I heard about the open house from Sonoko this morning… Shinichi might be there because he would want to get as close as he can to the site of the heist… I think I'm just going crazy…I want to go there… they said that the view was amazing and that they are going to serve free foreign dishes today for guests, I just have to look decent cause they won't allow people in casual clothes to get in. I haven't got all dolled up for a while now. Besides dad is also there…" Ran thought trying to convince herself to go. She had a strong feeling that Shinichi was there and often times her gut feel is always right.

Ran got up the couch and went to her room. She pulled out her black halter cocktail dress. She let it slid down her body. She then grabbed her black sling backs with 3 inch heels and locked it in place. She stood in front of the mirror and checked how she looked. The black cocktail extended just above her knees and the dress showed of her figure but is not too tight. The "V" cut in front was just right, not too much leaving nothing to the imagination of the looker but is also not too modest just showing enough cleavage. The sling backs made her legs look longer. She then remembered the make-up lessons that her mother and Sonoko gave her. She applied some pressed powder on her face and then patted some light lipstick on her lips. She put on some eyeliner and mascara then fixed her brows. When she was done she stared at herself at the mirror and she liked what she saw. She grabbed her pouch and a thin cardigan and wore it over her dress. She went out her room into the doors of the office and locked them. She made her way down and hailed a cab to the hotel.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"In three days the heist is going to take place in this building. Inspector Megure gladly counted me in his team. Ooks like I'm back to business. " Shinichi said smiling at professor Agasa who was busy eating some finger foods.

"Well do you best Shinichi. I know you'll beat this Kaito Kid." Agasa replied his mouth full of cookies.

"I shall Professor Agasa… I shall." Shinichi replied then he fixed his tie and straightened up his suit as he look out the glass walls of the building. The walls on this floor are made of pure bulletproof glass. It gives the people a sort of aquarium effect. Around 20 feet behind him the elevator doors open. Shiho stepped out of the elevator wearing a red thin strapped body hugging long dress in matching red hot heels and red lips.

" Shinichi, so how's the view from here?" Shiho said standing next to Shinichi taking Agasa's place. Agasa was busy mingling and tasting different foods.

"Just the same as what you see I guess… I didn't know that you are also into these kind of stuff Shiho." Shinichi said smiling at Shiho.

"I go out whenever I get the chance Shinichi. I know how the have fun…trust me" Shiho said slyly to Shinichi. She got a bit piss of because Shinichi wasn't even paying enough attention to her. The guys who pass by her are checking her out yet Shinichi's mind was somewhere else.

"Ran… soon I shall see you… I shall take care of this with Kaito first. I would want to spend an uninterrupted day with you… alone…" Shinichi thought as he stared out.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Walking out the cab Ran has made heads turn to her. She removed her cardigan when she got in the hotel lobby. The place was great, it was spacious and one can feel reach just by stepping into the hotel.

"Miss you seem to be alone." Kaito Said as he tapped Ran's shouders " Just as I thought. Well that was worth my wait. You look gorgeous" Kaito continued.

"Thanks Kaito…. I went here not because of you ok?" Ran said as she turned to face Kaito. She admired how Kaito had a sense of style. Kaito looked dashing making the girls that passes by have sparkly eyes.

"Shinichi is here isn't he?" Kaito asked sounding a bit down

"No… I just went here to see the open house… Sonoko also mentioned it to me and I was interested ok…. Need I say more?" Ran explained to Kaito.

"Ok then I'll take that explanation but how about we now make our way up. This way my lady" Kaito said as he took hold of Ran's hands. She let go of his hands when they were in the elevator already.

"Ran, you might get tired of me saying this but you look so pretty right now… you always do but today.. you look great. Shinichi is such a lucky guy… to have a girl like you patiently waiting for him…haha I've said that a hundredth time already I guess." Kaito said looking at Ran with a laugh. Ran blushed a bit with all the flattery.

"Thanks Kaito… you yourself look dashing." Ran said smiling at Kaito.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

" So Shinichi tell me, how does it feel to be Shinichi ones more? Have you ever thought of the organization coming after you?" Shiho asked as she drank from her glass of sherry.

"Of course but when they come after me I'd be ready for them." Shinichi replied thinking of his future plans.

"Wouldn't you want to ask me anything? You are so quiet. Is something bothering you? Oh you are thinking about her are you not?"

"Shiho, I didn't thought that you are this talkative. Well for one you look great and almost every guy is checking you out" Shinichi said with a nifty smile.

"I feel so glad that you think about me that way. Thanks. You look hot to Kudo." She said teasingly.

"Thanks dear but that is not going to work on me." He said with a grin.

"Really? How about this?" Shiho said then she grabbed Shinichi's suit and pulled him to her and then she tip toes and kissed him.

At the exact same time the elevator door which was just right behind them opened. Ran stepped out and Kaito at her back. Kaito was stopped right outside the elevator. His eyes widened with what he saw. He can't believe it and he blinked his eyes to make sure it's true. Ran who went out first stopped and froze. "Shinichi" That was all she can say. Kaito took hold of her arms pulling her away back to the elevator as he reached for the hold button. He knew that the scene was going to crush Ran's heart. "Shinichi." Ran said ones more. This time Shinichi opened his eyes and saw Ran frozen in her steps. What he heard was not imagination she was there. Shinichi instantly pulled away from the kiss not knowing what to do . "Ran..It's not what it looks like" He started.

"Why Shinichi…?" Ran said and she was starting to sob. She doesn't want to believe it but it looked to her as if Shinichi enjoyed the kiss.

Kaito who was also in shock and was in pain seeing Ran starting to shed tears did what he had to do. He went in front of Ran and to Shinichi and punched him in the face. Everyone in the room was watching them. Shinichi didn't fight back. That was what he needed and deserved. He just froze and his eyes started to well up as he looked at Ran who was crying in front of him. Shiho also didn't expect this to happen. She also froze in his place. Agasa who was busy eating moments ago dropped his plate and was not able to say a word.

"Let go Ran!" Kaito said as he grabbed Ran's wrist this time he pulled her harder and into the elevator waiting for them. Once inside Kaito turned Ran away from Shinichi and hugged her tightly. She hid her face in his shoulders. As the elevator door closes Shinichi watched as Kaito held Ran tightly until finally the doors were closed.

Shinichi fell to his knees. For a moment he thought he was going to lose himself. Agasa rushed to him and picked him up. Agasa sat him on a couch in the corner of the room there. He started crying his eyes out. "After a long time I see her finally… as me and then that was what she was going to see." He held his cheek which was ringing in pain. "Kaito's punch….I deserved it he thought to himself as his tears fell on the carpeted floor.

Ran and Kaito finally made it out of the hotel. Ran suddenly broke down on the side of the hotel. Kaito held her and hugged her. She just cried quietly and felt weak. Kaito carried her into his car. She was not even moving or resisting she was just sobbing. "I'm in so much pain" Ran whispered as she held her chest and continued her quiet cries. Kaito reached for Ran's phone and dialed SOnoko's number and called her.

"Oi, Sonoko… Kaito here. I'm bringing Ran over your place ok? Wait for us." He said

"Why ? What happened? Is she alright?" Sonoko said worried about her best friend.

"I hope I could say that now… but right now she needs someone to talk to." Kaito said and ended the call and started driving. The events flashed into his eyes. "Damn that Shinichi. I know I like her for my own and I should be happy that they might break up or something but that's just too cruel I can't do that. I have been heartbroken too, with Aoko. I know how it feels. My heart is also breaking seeing her cry." Kaito thought to himself as he glanced at Ran beside him crying quietly.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_NEXT THREE CHAPTER IN A DAY OR TWO… and I'll be glad to hear from you_


	18. Broken

_XVIII_

_Note: SORRY GUYS! I was like a month late. Well you see there is a pretty good reason as to why I haven't posted anything for quite some time…. You see I have to juggle work, school, extra-curricular activities and training… so yeah I was pretty tired most of the time and instead of writing I use most of my free time chilling out and watching tons of Animes! So anyway THANKS FOR READING MY WORK! Love you all! Enjoy!_

_~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~_

The two were just a couple of turns away to Sonoko's house when Ran finally moved and spoke.

"Kaito…" She said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?" He replied glancing at her.

"Let's not go to Sonoko's… Please…. I'm sorry that you have to drive me all the way out here…. But I'd rather not talk about it to anyone now… you can just drop me on the next block…" Ran said as she tried to force a smile.

"Are you sure?" Kaito replied. Ran nodded weakly. "Ok then…. But I can't let you go home on your own… I'll drive you there" Kaito said smiling at her. She then forced another smile and nodded.

Kaito stopped the car when they were in front of the detective agency.

"I know how insensitive it is for me to say that things are going to be just fine… and honestly right now I have nothing to say… but if you need anything… just anything at all… call me." Kaito said smiling at Ran who just nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thanks a lot for going through all the trouble of bringing me back home. I guess, I too am not that innocent of such unfaithful acts… so ….. well anyway Thanks…" Ran said and then she opened the door of the car, went out and run straight up to her home and into her room. For a moment there Kaito realize that she was right and he somehow felt guilty of taking part of such thing but what can he do if he too is a victim of this so called love. Kaito took a deep breath and sighed and then started his engine and was gone.

In her room.

Ran can't even seem to bring herself to cry. She just ended up staring into her wall for like half an hour. She then realized that she was still on her dress so she decided to take them off and hit the showers to cool herself off. She remembered how she would cry in the shower before to release whatever sadness she feels but right now, not even a tear drop fell from her eyes. She got out of the shower, dried herself , grabbed a shirt and a short and started drying her hair. Looking at the mirror on her desk she looked at her sad self and then her attention was drawn to the picture of her and Shinichi. The same picture she always looks at when she misses him. She smiled looking at the picture.

"Funny how just a while ago I can't stop the tears flowing from my eyes but now they seem to be dry…I guess….the reason why… I can no longer cry is because I have done my share of shedding tears… all these years that I have waited and the times that you have not showed up… It's sad isn't it… waiting is a really hard game to play… you'd never know if how long you can push the thread of one's patience further. " Ran said and turned her eyes from the picture to the skies which are now starting to turn blue black. She smiled.

"I guess after all this… my stupid heart can still actually… forgive you Shinichi… who am I fooling, I guess I'm really just trying to force myself to be alright when I'm not… but I'm sure I can forgive him… There is a reason and I'd hear it out… although I don't think things would ever be the same between us. " Ran thought to herself and then she closed her windows, crawled to her bed, went under the cover and forced herself to sleep.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"So he didn't get out of his room since we got back home?" Shiho asked Agasa as she walked across the library.

"Nope… anyway… Shiho…" Agasa said as he directed his attention to Shiho who picked up some book from the shelf.

"Yes"

"Is there really something going on between you and Kudo?" Agasa said feeling a bit embarrassed that he is prying into the young ones lives.

"SO what if there is something" Shiho said in her usual emotionless tone without even looking at Agasa.

"Well you see… I don't know how you guys really feel towards one another and I always try not to take sides but you see… Shinichi and Ran have been together since … oh dear for a long time that I have even forget when the exact date that the two meet and became friends…" Agasa said feeling really awkward trying to talk about love.

"And so what do you want to imply? That I have to step back and be gone because I'd be ruining their pretty little perfect fairy tale?" Shiho replied with the same tone but now she glared at Agasa. Agasa can see that Shiho do feel something for Shinichi but he hypothesize that the feeling is not really that mutual.

"No it's not that Shiho. Listen, I care for the two of you like my own but when it comes to such matters I am not to step in. Yet, what I want to tell you is that… don't get yourself hurt again… like you were a hundred times before this. I know how much you have to suffer…" Agasa said in a fatherly voice but he was interrupted.

"NO! You don't know! You might know something but you don't freaking know everything!" Shiho shouted in a very angry, confused and melancholic voice while taking several steps towards Agasa and then she broke down on the floor. The cold and hard face that is always present in Haibara's face has taken over the playful and foxy one that Shiho had on when she was with Shinichi. Agasa stood up from his chair and went over to Shiho and kneeled in front of her and was trying to pick her up but she removed his hands from her shoulder.

"It's alright no need to help me…. I can always help myself. I'm sorry I have to shout at you." Shiho said and then she stood up. "The pain, it made me tough and helped me transform into something that I'm not. I'm proud of every blows of pain I have to endure Professor Agasa. So please don't pity me." Shiho continued.

"I'm not pitying you! Don't you get it! I want to help you get back to being the way you were before… I want to help you be the happy person you were before…." Agasa said sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"but you can't help me… I'm far from being fixed… I can't even remember what I really was…. But here's the thing. If you really want me to be happy then stay out of my business and just let me have the one thing I'm willing to give everything to have…." Shiho said in a pained voice and then she turned away went out the door and vanished from Agasa's view. Agasa was on the floor placing his palm on his face knowing that this whole thing is going to be a really big heck of a mess


	19. Conan

XIX

"Wow! Geez! Look at her go!"

"Yeah! So cool!"

"Now that's a punch!"

"Go and beat all of them SENPAI!"

Everyone was cheering for Ran who seemed to be extra pumped up in training.

"Geezz… Ran has been here since 7:30 this morning and has been training and sparing with almost everyone. She sure wants to win that next tournament!"

"Well, I have another guess… It looks like she is just letting off some steam.."

"Really why? Do you think she had a fight with Kudo?"

"Well you see she was once spotted with another guy… Oh the guy was beautiful"

"Hey you there! What are you guys murmuring about?! You should get it on and practice! We can't afford to lose you know! " Ran shouted at the group of guys who were chatting in a side of the dojo.

"Wow she's got bionic ears"

"Hey you there! If you can't shut it then get out! If you don't stop your chatting we won't win!" Ran shouted again which made the guys stand up on their feet, pair up and practice with one another.

Ran was really trying her best to keep her mind from her worries but aside from her problems there was the auction which was the day after tomorrow. She just sighed at her thought and continued with whatever she has to do at the moment. After her training she took a nice long shower, cooling herself off and giving her time to reflect on things. She just sighed and sighed at the thought of how messed up things were but she decided that she should try and keep a positive vibe.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Ran! Thank goodness you're still alive!" Sonoko shouted as her friend was approaching her home.

"Oh… Sonoko!?" Ran said surprised by her friends visit and then now that she thinks about it Kaito called Sonoko first after the incident and Sonoko would probably squeeze her for answers and news.

"So tell me Ran… Why were you with Kaito yesterday? And what the hell happened to you? He did sound really worried about you… I waited for you and then he called me to tell me that you were home… now give me some answer." Sonoko said as she pulled Ran into the café right under the detective agency and seated her in a couch.

"Well… nothing really Sonoko" Ran said with a huge smile.

"As if that would convince me! Something's up… I can feel it. Now spill it!" Sonoko demanded from her friend.

"Sonoko I swear it was nothing" Ran said and then laughed. "It was actually very stupid you know. I went to the open house of the new hotel and then of course I went there in formal attire…. And something embarrassing happened.." Ran continued trying to cover the fact that she is so damn hurt with what happened yesterday.

"Embarrassing? What exactly happened? A wardrobe malfunction?" Sonoko said. She seemed to calm down already. "Oh how I wish it was just a wardrobe malfunction" Ran thought to herself but then she gave her friend another smile.

"I'll tell you alright… I was walking through the hotel lobby and then the heel of my shoe broke and I feel face first on the floor… pretty embarrassing huh? Everyone was looking, I couldn't even get up and it was a good thing that Kaito was there and he picked me up. I was so embarrassed that I even started crying…. That's all." Ran said smiling at her friend

"But I remembered he told me that you need someone to talk to… that couldn't be about a broken heel although that was pretty embarrassing and you are lucky your face didn't get any scratch or bruises. Now what is it you have to talk about?" Sonoko asked.

"Uhhmmm well about that…" Ran started to run out of excuse and then her phone started ringing. Her face was filled with genuine happiness all of a sudden when she saw who it was. "Sonoko, would you please excuse me for a while I'll get back at you" Ran said as she stood up and went to the toilet to take the call.

"Wait Ran!" Sonoko said wanting to go after her friend but decided to just stay behind.

In the toilet, Ran happily took the call.

"Hello?" Ran said in an energetic voice.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan said with a giggle. In reality, on the other line was Shinichi who desperately want to talk to Ran but can't bring himself to do so. His only choice was to be Conan.

"Oh my! SO how's it there? Are you doing well? Are you being a good kid?" Ran asked consecutively not knowing what to ask next and is very excited to hear the kid's voice ones again.

" Yep! It's pretty nice here and my parents are really great! How about you Ran-neechan…. How are you doing?" Shinichi asked trying his best not to sound miserable and that took a lot of his strength to sound happy.

"Uhhhmm well, I'm just fine… I guess… you know same old same old…. It was pretty quiet around the house since you've gone you know… It felt lonely….and I sort of feel alone… well you know since your always trying to stick your nose into someone else's business.." Ran said with a small laugh. Hearing her laugh kind of made Shinichi feel better although he can trace the sadness in her voice. He wanted to start shedding tears one more time as he was reminded of his good old days as Conan, who was always near her and right beside her. Now he was Shinichi once more but he can't even go to her, well at least not yet.

"Hihihi, I missed solving cases with my friends and traveling around with uncle! Really! Ran-neechan…"

"Hhhhmmm? What is it Conan?"

"Well…. Nothing… nothing really…. Anyway I really have to go my mom is waving at me to come out of the house immediately so…. Bye Ran-neechan… I'll call again! Take care! I….Bye" Conan almost said "I love you" but then remembered that Conan won't really say such a thing. Then he ended the call even before Ran can answer back. He can bear it no longer, to just hear her voice. He shall do something about it and he can. SO he got up from the corner of his room turned on the lights and preceded to his thinking chair.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran managed to make up some story just to fulfill Sonoko's quest for answers from her. After Sonoko left she went to her room right away to try and get some rest. She was aware that she was letting off some steam by practicing really hard but it seems to be not enough. Having Conan call her was just one of the positive things that came up today. She was feeling like her heart was heavy and her mind is blank. She is aware of the fact that she wanted to cry a lot so but still she can't just bring herself to do so. "I shall talk to him…." Ran thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It was already around 8:30 pm when Ran woke up. Her head was feeling quite heavy but she got up anyway since her stomach was grumbling like a grumpy old troll. When she went out her room it was dead quiet. So she peeked into the office only to find out that her father was gone. She went to the kitchen and she saw a note on the fridge from her father saying that he'd have to go to the hotel and check things up with his client. Ran then open the fridge only to find out how empty it was. She sighed.

"Looks like I have to go out and get something…" She told herself and then she went to her room and grabbed a hoodie to place on top of her casual dress.

As she was walking down the street she thought of how she forgot about Kaito's challenge to Shinichi but how can she think about it when the thought of the challenge always leads to the thought of Shinichi. She sighed and then walked into some store to buy herself something to eat. When she got in she felt like she wanted to dine in but then she realized how sad she'd look like if she eats alone. She remembered how before when Conan was still around they'd always be together. She just misses the kid. After several moments of hesitation what to buy and where to eat she decided that she'd just take home a couple of meat buns.

"Should I go home already?...Maybe I should take a walk and clear my mind besides it would be too sad there…alone .." She thought to herself and then she started walking towards another direction, towards the park.


	20. Nostalgia

XX

"Looks like the stage is set…. Kaito I'd see you soon" Shinichi thought to himself as he threw his phone on top of his bed and walked to his window and stared out to the sky. He thought of the plan he had in mind and was quite glad that inspector Megure still had his back despite the fact that he has been out of the scene for quite some time now. Megure sounded all stressed out when he called but of course he knew exactly why the old man is stressed. The people coming to the auction are pretty high end. He was even surprised to know that other guests are actually looking forward to meeting Kid and seeing him in action than the auction itself. The auction really has a number of unique and great finds to offer and at the same time he was aware that most of them are stolen goods but it is how it usually works, one piece stolen and then sold and then stolen and then sold again.

Shinichi then sighed and went to his table, sat down and turned on the lamp. He noticed that one of his drawer seemed to be opened so he pulled it out and found something he didn't expect to see. He picked it up and then looked at it. It was a picture of him and Ran when they were still kids.

"Geez, now this pictures is pretty old." He thought to himself and smiled. He realized how long he has known Ran. He knew in himself that he liked her ever since and what he felt for her just grew stronger as time passed by. "If only I can bring back the good old days….." He thought and then sighed. He flipped the picture then and saw their sign in the back of it. "Ran x Shinichi" was written in blue ink at the right bottom corner of the picture. "Oh now I remember how I happen to have this one" Shinichi told himself and memories flashed through his mind.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_It was in middle school….._

_" SHINICHI!" shouted Ran as she threw the chalkboard's eraser at Shinichi who was trying to sneak out of the room. "COME BACK HERE YOU! HEY! It's your turn to clean today!" Ran said as she ran after Shinichi who stuck out his tongue at run teasing her that she can't get him. Shinichi was on a hurry to go to soccer practice. Oh boy how he loved to play soccer and so he tried to play as often as he could. _

_"Oi! Kudo! Why'd you left Mouri alone to do the class chores alone? You should help your partner you know." Shinichi's friend from the soccer team told him as they were changing to their uniforms._

_"That not really a problem you know…. She'd do it for me anyway…. Hahaha" Shinichi said as he put on his shirt._

_"You can be a bit cruel to her sometimes you know….. it's not that it's any of my business but …. You see Mouri is a really nice girl and she's pretty attractive too and is pretty strong hihihi… what I'm trying to say here is…" his friend mumbled._

_"OHHHH! So Sui-kun, you like Ran don't you?" Shinichi said with a big smile. "You want me to help you? Hahaha" he continued. Sui blushed._

_"No! No! you got it wrong! You know that everyone knows that there is something between the two of you a..and anyway … what I'm trying to say here is that it's pretty obvious that she likes you and you like her too even if you don't say it, it's pretty obvious you know….. so maybe you can try to not pull mean jokes on her or tease her … and make her wait… which you do to her a lot….hihihihi you see what I'm saying here… I like her yes but I know that she likes you cause honestly when I told her about how I felt about her she just smiled at me and told me that she is in love with someone…" Sui continued as he stood up and placed his stuff on his locker. Shinichi just sat on the locker room's bench and felt a bit guilty. He was indeed quite mean to her sometimes but he does like her very much, actually he loves her. Shinichi looked up at Sui, stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks Sui" Shinichi said and tapped his friends back. Sui smiled at him and then the two went out of the room. "I'll go meet up with her after practice" Shinichi thought to himself._

_After practice….._

_Shinichi went straight to the dojo where Ran trains every after class. He stood outside looked at his watch knowing that she'd be out anytime soon and she was. _

_"Ran!" Shinichi said as he waved at her in full smile. Ran didn't even bother to look at him and just walked pass him._

_"Oi! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Shinichi said but Ran just continued walking. _

_"Kudo… looks like your girl is pretty upset. She wasn't in a really good mood today and was putting it all out on the punching bag….go make up with her… she's pretty scary when she's angry you know…" A team mate of Ran said to Shinichi. Shinichi then went after Ran who was walking without even looking back._

_"Ran … I'm really sorry… I know I've been missing out on the chores for like a month now and hihihi and also I'm so sorry about last time when I scared you in the lab and also for that time when…."_

_"Enough. Just leave me alone. You're forgiven." Ran said without stopping or even looking back. _

_"Seriously?!" Shinichi said and was pretty much in high spirits again. "I swear I'd…"_

_"Please don't swear… you'd never change…" Ran said now sounding blue and a bit annoyed._

_"Huh? I thought you said that you forgive me? Then why are you angry with me all of a sudden" Shinichi said as he scratched his head. Ran then stopped walking but still didn't look back at him. Shinichi walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder and then he realized she was shaking. "Ran?" Then he turned her around and found her sobbing. _

_"For someone so smart you can be very stupid you know" Ran said in between sobs. Shinichi didn't know what to do he just hates it when she's crying, it always makes him feel like he is to blame and right now he really is to blame for her crying. He can't say even one word. Ran turned around and ran home. Shinichi was left in the sidewalk not even moving a muscle._

_"Crap…I've gotta fix this" He told himself. _

_Shinichi would wait for Ran every morning for a week in front of the detective office but when Ran goes out she won't even bother to mutter a word to him but he follows her to school, quietly and patiently. Until finally after a week of not talking to him Ran finally realized how she couldn't stand to be like this with Shinichi anymore. So that afternoon after class, Ran stood outside the school and waited for Shinichi. She gave him a smile when he saw her._

_"ohh….Ran….were you waiting for me?" Shinichi said sheepishly._

_"Of course stupid…. Isn't it obvious" Ran said sighed and then turned around and walked away._

_"You just talked to me! RAAAANNNNN!" Shinichi said as he ran towards her and gave her a hug from the back. He held her tightly. Ran blushed was happy that he can't see how red her face was. Shinichi hid his face on Ran's shoulders and whispered. "I'm really sorry…. I won't swear but I'd try to change the way I treat you… no more mean jokes and skipping on after school chores… Okay?" Shinichi said and then he slowly let go of Ran and turned him around to him and looked at her and placed a hand on her head._

_"Shinichi….." said Ran with a smile. _

_"Ok now that's enough… I assume that I am forgiven so how about we go somewhere…where would you like to go?" Shinichi said._

_"Hhhhhmmm… I actually have to go visit my mom today. Would you like to go with me?" Ran asked smiling at him._

_"Yeah sure! It has been a while since I last saw your mom." _

_"Ok then…" Ran said and then she took Shinichi's hand and started walking. Shinichi held her hand and smiled._

_When they arrived at Eri's place she seemed to be busy cleaning her place._

_"Oh my it's you two! It's has been a while Shinichi… so tell me how long have you been going out with my little girl?" Eri asked looking at the two who stood on the door looking surprised and both were blushing in embarrassment. Eri then laughed and so did the two. Well, that was awkward._

_" Mom by the way I took the liberty of buying you some snacks on the way…. So what are doing?" Ran asked as she peeked over her mom's shoulder looking at what she was trying to arrange. _

_"Thanks a bunch sweetheart… well… these are just some things from before…" Eri said. Shinichi then walked towards the two and sat on the floor across Eri and Ran sat right beside him. _

_"These are… pictures…WOW! Look at this Ran… your mom looked so pretty! " Shinichi exclaimed as he showed Ran the picture._

_"Well I still am now right?" Eri said and the two nodded and laughed. _

_"I thought you were cleaning….So why the sudden need to reminisce?" Ran said as she picked up a couple more pictures._

_"I… I just missed the old days….don't you feel like you want to go back in time sometimes?" Eri said with a faint smile._

_"Oi! Look at this! Hahahaha…" said Shinichi handing over a picture of Ran taking a bath when she was still a baby. Ran turned red out of embarrassment._

_"SHINICHI! Cut it out!" She said as she tried to swipe the picture from his hand but before she can Shinichi handed the picture over to Eri._

_"Wow… now Ran there's no big deal about it… you were still a baby then… oh wait I actually found a very cute picture of the two of you when you were young… now here is that… oh it's here!" Eri said as she showed the picture to the two. _

_The two looked like they were 6 or 7 years old and were sitting on a park bench holding each other's hand, smiling at each other as they finished a cone of ice cream. _

_"Ohhhhh we were so tiny…" Ran said and Shinichi nodded and smiled._

_"You two played a lot together…. And we even assumed that you two would end up with each other when you grow up and here we are look at the two of you going out together…" Eri laughed as he teased the two._

_They finally left Eri's place to head home and then they stopped by the park. The same park where the picture was taken and the park were they meet up in every now and then. _

_"Hey…" Ran mumbled as she sat at the swing._

_"Hhhm?" Shinichi said as he sat at the swing right next to Ran and looked at her._

_"Thanks for going with me." Ran said with a smile._

_"Hey it's nothing really… I had fun… looking at our pictures when we were young… boy we sure hang out a lot…" Shinichi said as he stared at his shoes. Ran then stood up and went in front of him. She then held out her hand and handed him something._

_"Here" Ran said. When Shinichi raised his head he saw what it was. It was the picture of the two of them before. The one on the park bench. He took it from Ran looked at it and he noticed that there was something written at the back. "Ran x Shinichi" He smiled and then he stood up._

_"Thanks… I'll keep it." He said as he looked at Ran and smiled._

_" I hope that there won't come a day when we forget one another…. I mean… I'd never forget you no matter what so just to make sure that you'd never forget me… this picture shall make …" Before Ran can even finish what she wanted to say Shinichi pulled her close to him and held her. She rested her head on his chest. _

_"That's stupid… I won't forget you…." Shinichi said._  
~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Someone was knocking on the door. Shinichi placed the picture on top of the table and stood up to open the door.

"Ai?! I mean Shiho?... What is it? Does the professor need to talk with me?" Shinichi said. Shiho didn't replied but she pushed him into his room and grasped his shirt and cried on his chest. "Shiho?" Shinichi said while trying to push her gently away from him.

'Do you despise me now that much ? You …."

"I don't want to hate anybody and I don't hate you…"

"Then what Shinichi?! What?! I love you so much it hurts…." Shiho said angrily " I want you so bad…..can't you understand that?" She said seriously not even looking at Shinichi. "What can she give you that I can't? I'd give even my very life .."

"No… Stop it Shiho… I don't need you to give me anything or to give up your life for me… I just want you to forget about me and move on with your life…I… I think your great and I won't lie and tell you that I was never attracted to you cause every now and then I find you quite attractive but I can't force myself to love someone I really don't right? I hope you understand…. There is this girl who has been waiting for me for so long… I need to go back to her." Shinichi said as he lifted Shiho's face and wiped her tears. "I'm really sorry.." Shinichi said and then he pulled himself away, grabbed his coat and ran out his room. He don't know why but he felt the need to go out and look for Ran.

"Wait!" Shiho exclaimed standing on the corridor. Shinichi stopped on his way and didn't even look back.

"Shinichi… listen… It's alright if you can't accept me now but… I'll wait.." Shiho said

"Don't waste your time waiting for me… making one girl wait is already too much… besides…. I have made up my mind… I can't fall for anyone else…. Just for her…." Shinichi said and continued on his way. He suddenly felt the courage to go to Ran look her in the eye and tell her everything he has to. He might risk having his bones broken but who cares about that now.


	21. Serendipity

XXI

Finishing her meat buns Ran tossed the empty plastic to the trash can. The park was really quiet at this time but the lights from the street lamps and the night sky make it feel a bit magical. Ran stood up, gulped the last bits of water in the water bottle and tossed it next to the plastic in the bin. She stretched and then yawned.

"The hell…. I just got full and I feel sleepy again…." Ran whispered to herself.

"So how about I do something to make you not want to sleep" Hearing that soft teasing voice Ran jumped back, startled and surprised.

"YOU CREEP! What do you want with me this time?!" Ran shouted at Kaito who leaped out of the darkness from behind where she was just standing moments ago.

"I want you…. butt then I guess that is too much to ask so maybe a moment of your time would do." Kaito said with a grin on his face.

"Whatever…. I really hate to be rude but I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now." Ran said sounding really annoyed as she turned around and started walking briskly towards the park entrance.

Right before she reached the entrance Kaito ran after her grabbed her hand and started to run pulling her along with him. Here she was again… feeling so defenseless around him but then it hit her, she actually can do something about this situation and so she stopped moving and stood on the sidewalk like a stiff pantomime artist. Kaito then stopped on his tracks to look at Ran. Ran was looking on the ground.

"Please Kaito…. My mind's pretty messed up now if you want to talk …. Let's just do it next time…" Ran said not lifting her head to look at Kaito. Kaito didn't say a word but he scooped Ran off the ground and started running. Ran's eyes widened in both anger and surprise.

" Please… Kaito put me down." Ran said coldly. She can no longer find the energy to scream at Kaito. Kaito seemed like he didn't hear anything and just continued running. Ran was just about to say another word and then Kaito stopped and put her down. "The riverside… again.." Ran thought to herself.

"Listen Ran… I know you are tired of me just busting in and out of your life out of nowhere but I want you to listen to me…. I can't tell you to move on right away because I know that you've been with him for a long time and whatever small time I had shared with you is no match to whatever you shared with him…" Kaito said expressing what he feels passionately but Ran butted in.

"Stop! Please let's not talk about him….If that's what you bring me here for then I really am angry with you now and so goodbye!" Ran said turning around. Kaito walked towards her and the hugged her tightly from the back. Ran tried to push him away but he held her more tightly and spoken some words that made Ran stop struggling.

"I CAN WAIT! I can wait for you… you… you may not love me now but I can wait… I like you…. I really do… I don't know how it happened but I thought at first it was just infatuation but then my fooling around made me fall helplessly in love with you… I know I sound like some bald literature professor now but I'm so damn serious that I'd swear on my life that what I say is true…. I want to be with you… If you choose me then your waiting would be over… this time someone would be waiting for you and not the other way around like it always is with Shinichi!" Kaito said as tears started falling from his eyes. It fell on Ran's neck and shoulders as Kaito was resting his head on her shoulder. Ran didn't expect that he the magician who seemed to be all so smart and tough was shedding tears. His hug then lightened and then Ran pulled away took a step closer to Kaito leaving just around five inches in between them. Ran placed a hand on Kaito's cheeks. Soon the tears were dropping on her hand. Kaito looked at her and smiled a bitter smile.

"The thing is…. I loved waiting for him….I may have cursed and whine about him being away but I guess the time away made what I felt for him even more stronger…. I never thought I'd say this but I think that you are a great guy but you're the great guy who is not meant for me… You can find someone else…. Even if I have to wait forever and to my next life…" Ran then stopped for a while and started sobbing. "I'll wait for him" Then it was her turn to smile bitterly at Kaito. Kaito then took her hand which was holding his cheek and kissed it, tasting the saltiness of his tears on her palm. Then he placed his fingers in between hers holding her hands tightly then he placed their hand down.

"I have always believed in magic… I'm a magician after all… and magic was something that somehow gave man the power to make the impossible possible along with their strong will…. Along with that… I am a thief… I believed in my ability to steal anything I want or make things disappear and fool people…. But I guess I'd never really understand love…my magic won't work in this predicament that I am in… not even my strong will would make you have a change of heart…. Not even my abilities as a thief can steal your heart away from him… silly me…. Believing that I can swipe anything from anywhere even someone from anyone but ….." Then Kaito stopped in the middle of his melodramatic speech and then smiled confidently looking straightly at Ran. " I'm not the type to give up so easily…. I won't give up… I never do… and tomorrow I'll show him who's better.." Then he pecked a kiss from Ran's cheek. Ran reddened on an instant. "That is not the last I assure you…see you tomorrow my dear…" The he pulled away and then started running took a turn somewhere and disappeared.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Why did I even think of looking here?" Shinichi told himself as he made his way out the park entrance. " I shall hurry, Ran is surely at home right now" Shinichi thought to himself. He took a short cut he knew and then when he finally arrives at the detective agency he saw that all lights are off. He went to ask the store owner downstairs and was told that Ran went out to buy some food. Shinichi then thought of going to the usual place where she would eat dinner. He run to the list of places he can think of but can find no trace of her. He then decided to go back to the detective office and wait for her to come back he sat on the stairs and fell asleep (more of a nap actually).

"HEY! BRAT! What are you doing here?" It was Mouri. He was quite drunk, as usual, and he was nudging Shinichi to wake up. " You're in the way… I can't get in if you don't get your ass off there." Mouri said sounding pissed off. Shinichi got up quickly and smiled at Mouri.

"Hey old man! Glad your home… you see I'm looking for Ran.." Shinichi said excitedly

"Looking for my daughter at this time of hour?! Why you! You keep your hands of her you brat…She doesn't seem to be in the house… she probably went to Sonoko since she was alone and she seemed down lately… anyway I don't really know … wait for her if you want to… I'm going to sleep." Mouri said as he opened the door went in and slammed the door in Shinichi's face. Shinichi sighed and placed a hand on his head. He feel like he was going to be sick. His phone then rang. It was Agasa.

"Hey Shinichi! I hope I'm not disturbing you or something but would you mind going the train station now… you see my car broke down and yeah it would be brought home but I took the train since I have to get home as soon as possible… because you see I just got some lab sample on the project I've been working on and I can't risk them being exposed to anything or to suffer any sudden temperature change so can you please come here now to help me carry these things home?" Agasa said

"Can't you just go ride a cab? I'm really in the middle of something now and I can't move a muscle from where I am." Shinichi explained.

"Ok then looks like you won't want to go pick me up but at least be at home to help bring things in… I really have a lot of stuff with me right now… oh you won't believe…."

"Why didn't you just called Shiho?"

"She's not even in the house right now… that's another thing I'm worried about her. It looks like she went away … when I called her she told me that the call I made with her was the last I'd have with her….anyway what's important now is I get these samples to my lab safely so please Shinichi…" Hearing Agasa plead, Shinichi broke and felt guilty. What Agasa was asking was not that big of a deal besides he sounded stressed, probably because of Shiho, and the samples seemed to be very important. "I wonder where she ran off this time… jeez she should be really more careful and think of her actions…. but maybe… just maybe her moving away is for the best… oh anyway I can always visit Ran and talk to her next time. She isn't answering my calls now so probably now isn't still a great time anyway." Saying this to himself Shinichi got up wiped the dust of his back side and went down to the side walk and started walking briskly, making his way to the station.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran after leaving Kaito felt the need to see Shinichi. Saying what she really felt to Kaito made her assure herself that she still do love Shinichi even after what happened. She found it in herself again to strongly believe that there is an explanation for Shinichi's actions and so she made her way to his house. She actually just thought of passing by on her way home.

"If Shinichi is home…. I'll talk to him…" Ran said as she gathered all her courage as she took the last turn making her way to Shinichi's house. She then bumped into someone who seemed to be in a hurry. It was quite dark but the street light gave enough light to illuminate the face of the person she just bumped into. "It was that girl Shinichi was kissing" Ran thought to herself.

"Oh dear of all the person I could bump into…. I bump into you" Shiho said coldly and snobbishly

"You… you were.." Ran tried to get the words out. She wanted to ask her, and even felt the need to punch or slap her but she can't.

"Yeah darling… I am that woman you saw… but I guess I lost the game… for now…You're pretty lucky none of my plans worked on him…. Which makes me wonder… what is it that you do to him that made him go gaga over you… I don't get it…I'm more of a woman than you are and .." Before Shiho can finish delivering her arrogant and bitter and hateful lines, Ran finally found it in her to talk.

"I don't know what you tried on him but … I guess if he still chose me over you… it was just because there is something that binds us… something that you would never understand and realize unless you stop being such a…such a bitch." Ran's eyes widened for a moment not being able to believe that she'd say those words. Shiho lifted her hand to slap Ran but Ran caught her hand and squeezed them.

"I don't know who you are but I can try and forget what you did… right now I just want to see him… I'd hate to waste your time, so I'd be out of your way now" Ran said as she released her hand and walked pass Shiho whose eyes are wide with surprise. She laughed bitterly. "Stupid me" Shiho told herself and went on her way. In her hand was a paper and on the paper was an address and a phone number.

Ran stood in front of Shinichi's house but it looks like nobody was home. The woman she just met was now nowhere to be found. It also looked like no one was home in Agasa's place. Ran stood outside Shinichi's house for like ten minutes, she started munching on some candy thinking that it would kill time, she sighed, looked around and then she got a glance of her watch and realized how late it was and remembered how worried her father must be about her. "Shizz… I really need to head home… but… but…. Oh… I'll just go see him… after tomorrow… no I'll go talk to him tomorrow…" Ran told herself. Then she run and made her way home.

Couple of minutes later a taxi stopped in front of Agasa's house. Shinichi went out the taxi and started to unload Agasa's luggage as the professor paid the driver. He was pulling out a box when his attention was dragged to his front gate. He gently placed the box down and went towards his house's gate. "Someone was here" Shinichi thought to himself then he saw a candy wrapper on the ground. He crunched down and picked it up. Looking at it he smiled. "Ran" he whispered to himself.


	22. The Heist

XXII

Finally the day of the auction came. The hall was filled with people, the richest and the most important ones. Not even the media was allowed around the area. Mouri was with his client looking over things and making sure that the items are in good hands. Shinichi was walking around with Inspector Megure.

"Oi! You brat! You better do your thing without having to hinder others!" Mouri said to Shinichi as he passed by him. Shinichi just smiled at him knowing that the old man says these things as greetings to him and it's nothing that can offend him. Megure laughed at Mouri and patted his shoulder and told him that they should work hard and make sure that all is well. Shinichi excused himself and then he went around checking things.

"I'm sure that Kaito won't just sneak the robe away right now… if he does there would be no show and show is what he loves the most. Also the backstage area where the items are kept are surrounded with security and the police and I made damn sure that none of them was wearing disguises and even Kaito wouldn't want to be surrounded and find no way out. The problem now is that I don't know with the guest. It's not like I can come to each and every one of them and check them, plus they are important people and I won't be able to just pop in front of them and talk to them. He'd surely get the item when it is being presented or right before it goes on stage. After showing up he'll surely make an escape. All elevators and stairs are heavily guarded and it was instructed that no one be allowed to leave the hall at the time of the auction. So his choices are to escape to the top roof exit or through the windows but these windows are not easy to break so…. What would he do?" Shinichi thought to himself.

Ran entered the room with Sonoko and her dad. Sonoko instantly started spotting the hot guys around. Ran was dragged around with Sonoko and her father talking to different people. She then excuses herself wanting to get some drink. As she was making her way to the mini bar set up on the other side of the room, the lights went out and then the stage illuminated. People started clapping and there were chattering and then the host, a popular model and T.V. host appeared on stage welcoming everyone and talking this and that. With that the auction started.

Shinichi positioned himself near the stage but out of sight of anyone, making sure that he kept an eye on everyone near the stage and the host and also the surroundings. Ran was not able to get a drink since even she was fascinated with the way the people around her are throwing their bids.

"Oh men… these people are crazy… the money they are throwing away for that item…." Ran told herself and counted on her hand if how many years would it take an average earning man to gain the amount of money these people are throwing away in one item.

"That's just the way it is, Miss. This is just no auction, this is a showcase of power and influence. For instance that rich guy in a top hat over there, he eagerly competes with that bald guy on the other table. Both of them are company owners trying to show the other that he has more than he does. Crazy right? But that is how it is." The guy explained and then he smiled. All Ran can say was an "oohhh". The guy was pretty attractive, he was probably a halfie. The guy extended a hand at her. "Nice to meet you. So from what family do you belong to?" The guy said as they shook hands.

"I don't belong to any big shot family, I just got dragged along with a friend." Ran explained awkwardly.

"And your friend is?"

"Oh she's from the Suzuki's" Ran said an smiled.

"Wow. A pretty big corporation they got. Right? Anyway I shall get going now. I might be keeping you from something" The guy said smiled at her took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. Ran blushed with that and felt really uneasy. Quite shy knowing that someone may have seen that but anyway the lights are low and seems like everyone was focused on the stage.

"That was the son of a foreign delegate you know." A voice said from behind her and then laughed awkwardly. Ran was about to turn around knowing that the voice seemed familiar but she was stopped as the guy placed both his hands on her shoulder and rested his chin lightly on her shoulders. "Don't turn around. If you do there would be some big mess. You see up next was the item I really like. So how about you just keep your eyes on the stage and enjoy the show." The guy then, who was obviously Kaito placed a light kiss on her neck. Ran was about to hold his hand but before she can he was out of sight and it seemed like the people behind her didn't really moved or made way for someone. "What a sleek thing that guy is… but I've gotta find him and fast…. I can't let him do his plans especially when I know it. I shall tell the police! Oh yes! Father and inspector Megure was just somewhere near the stage area" Ran thought to herself and started making her move when the next item was presented. Most girls gasped just as they saw the wonderful robe. For something quite old it sure looks new and in good shape. It was rolled on the stage in a clear glass container. "That's it!" Ran told herself as she moved to the front. Shinichi was on his feet preparing for any sudden changes. Some of the people in the crowd who have good connection with the police knew that the item to be stolen is the robe and so everyone's adrenaline was on its peak. Everyone was waiting for the Magician to come out and swipe the robe. Ran stopped on her steps and looked around knowing that anytime now Kaito would do his trick. If only she can go up the stage and hug the item down just to make sure that it won't get swiped away, but she can't. She also remembers that somewhere near was Shinichi also waiting for Kaito to turn up. The thought of him made her sighed.

The bidding started. The lights followed the people raising their numbers to bet, putting them on a spot light. The biding goes. Everyone was waiting for Kid to show up. Then the bidding stopped as it reached the highest bet. The light was focused on the highest bidder a couple who stood up as they were presented as the ones to whom the item would go to. As they waved around, the lights started changing into different colors, like those from a disco ball. The lights instantly started beating faster like strobe lights. Everyone closed their eyes and started to feel dizzy. Inspector Megure, although feeling the same, shouted at his men to be alert on their positions. The smoke effects on the stage went from subtle to foggy night in Siberia. The sounds went up louder making people grunts, shout and chatting die out. Ran shut her eyes , feeling blinded for a moment and she can barely hear anything from the music. It was like a club on its peak hours in Ropponggi. One woman near her stood up started walking and bumped into her. Ran helped the woman up and put her back to her seat. Everything happened so fast and while these started happening Shinichi wasted no time and jumped on the stage to take hold of the item, making sure that the item was safe. His eyes grew quite accustomed to the lights and can see a bit clearly now. In front of him standing in the fog was Kaito Kid. In his hands was the robe. Shinichi stood up trying to get hold of Kaito who was wearing shades which made him quite immune to the crazy mind wrecking hell of the strobe lights. Kaito was saying something before Shinichi tried to get hold of him but because of the music he was not able to hear it. As he charged towards him, Kaito landed his knee on his stomach making him curl on the floor in pain. "Geez, I shouldn't have done that" Shinichi thought to himself and tried to get up as quickly as possible. When Shinichi looked up Kaito was nowhere in sight. It all happened too quickly. Shinichi crawled towards the police and Megure and told them about Kaito but there was a problem in communication due to the music. People are trying to fix the lights and the music and then everything went dark inside the room and the sounds slowly died down.

Before the music died down and the lights went out and while everyone was in a state of dizziness and shock. Kaito managed to slip down the stage unnoticed. He then spotted Ran and then he grabbed her and carried her towards the only entrance and exit in the back, taking advantage of the people gathering there trying to leave the place. Ran can barely opening her eyes saw a blurred image of Shinichi. "He was carrying me? But why on earth?" She thought to herself as she was being carried out.

"Excuse me sir, Excuse me… I have to get her out she's fainted due to the lights…"

Finally when they got outside Ran was placed down on her feet. She held on to the wall.

"Oh God that was awful…. That Kaito … he's crazy…" Ran said. Then she looked behind her, at the the man who carried her.

"No way… Shini..chi…" She mumbled. "Shinichi wait up."

"Come one we have to go to the police and tell them to lock down every possible entrance and exit. We have to catch him." He said as he held her hand and run towards the other door just around the corner leading to the back stage entrance. There stood Sato.

"Kudo…Mouri…What the hell has happened in there…" Sato asked but before he can say more he was interrupted.

"Listen, make sure that everyone is alright inside and tell the people in guarding the elevators and stairs to go and guard the entrance to the hall. At least ask them to send half of them to the hall. Kaito is surely still inside. We can't let him escape. Inspector Megure and I have expected this and we've got the plan on going so please Sato… help us.."

"Ok! If that's the plan…Takagi! I need your help let's trap that thief in there!" Sato shouted at Takagi who was busy trying to send out orders to the guards. When Sato turned around the two were nowhere to be found.

"Hey where are we going… aren't you going to catch Kaito?" Ran exclaimed. "Why'd you stop?...come on..Oh no don't.." Ran was about to strike before even finishing what she was going to stay but the shot was so fast and she was not able to see it. She feel on the floor, trying to fight the sleepiness she felt.

"SO this is why that kid always try to carry something like this around. It's pretty good and handy… " Kaito said with a smile. He then carried Ran and then he pulled some smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it to the next corridor in where there was an exit to the top floor. The guys guarding the exit fell to the ground. Kaito covered his nose and held his breath and made his way to the door. He then placed Ran down beside the door and made his way up the stairs and into the roof deck. Before opening the door to the roof deck. Slowly he opened the door. There were 5 men in there.

"You're the kid with Megure right so how's the situation? I heard he was trapped" The guy asked.

"Listen you guys." Kaito said and then he pretended to pant hard and fell on his knees as if he was injured.

"Hey are you alright? What the hell is going on?" The other guys inquired.

"Kaito Kid! It's him…. He's trying to escape… we need everyone to help catch him…. He smoked the other guards… come on let's go get him! NOW!" Kaito said as he pretended to be affected by the smoke. The other man tried to contact the guys guarding the exit door downstairs but there was no response. Of course the guys were asleep.

"Shit! He's really got them! That sneaky son of a gun… come on! We might met up with him!" The other guy said.

"Are you going to be alright kid?" The guy standing near Kaito asked.

"Yeah … I'll follow suite… Inspector Megure is waiting! Now GO! "Kaito said acting all worked up, worried and tired. The five guys went down the stairs and before they can reach the other door at the bottom of the stairs a smoke emerged out of nowhere. Now they are the one who's smoked.

"Now installing those stuff was hard! Glad they were put in good use." With this Kaito went to the edge of the building and jumped. Pop goes his glider.

"Now to watch my masterpiece" He told himself as he glided to where he plans to go and eat popcorn to observe the show.

_Note: So hello guys, what's up… anyway I just noted in here to say hello and I'd like to hear from you 3 3 3_


	23. Magic meets Logic

XXIII

While all that happened Shinichi managed to get things straight inside the hall with the help of Mouri and Inspector Megure. He was so surprised that instead of being upset most of the people on the hall felt like they just became part of an action film. A few were upset on how the police and security didn't prepared well and etc. but still most of the people seemed to enjoy what happened.

"You've got to be kidding me…. This is crazy." Shinichi told Inspector Megure who was also surprised as to how the people reacted. "These people must be very bored with their life that these kinds of things sure to excite them" Shinichi thought to himself.

Shinichi then noticed that the security from the outside where now in the hall. After a while Takagi and Sato was making their way to the inspector and then Sato stopped and looked puzzled at Shinichi.

"Sato …. Why are the guards from the outside in here?" Shinichi asked.

"What?! Like five minutes ago you asked me to bring 'em here!" Sato asked "Oh Shit! No way! I'm so Sorry!"

"It's alright I have expected this to happen" Shinichi said calmly with a smile on his face.

" How can you act so calm when you've just got out witted by that Joker!?" Mouri exclaimed.

"He didn't…." Shinichi said smiling at Mouri. Shinichi then walked away for a while opened a crate in the back which was supposed to be the crate containing weirdly mutated body parts. Megure, Mouri, Sato and Takagi all gathered around Shinichi.

"What the?!" Inspector Megure exclaimed as he saw that Shinichi picked up a parcel neatly tucked in between the bottles of the engorged body part floating in fluids.

"Don't tell me… That … oh my wow!" Takagi exclaimed. Shinichi then opened one side of the parcel and revealed the robe, safe and sound. An old man appeared from behind and clapped his hands and laughed.

"Now that was good work kid. I didn't trust you with that item at first but looks like I was not wrong…. Thank you very much for keeping it safe…" The old man said.

"Oh Mr. Matsuyama! " Inspector Megure said as he recognized the man.

"Megure good kid you've got there… anyway…. How about the thief?" The old man asked.

"Well. We're making sure he don't get out." Inpector Megure said and the old man nodded.

" I hope that's the case… Inspector… allow me to try and follow his tracks…." Shinichi said and Megure nodded. Megure then asked Takagi and Sato to send a couple of orders to the men.

Shinichi want out of the hall from the back stage entrance and was lead to a hallway. He observed around and took a couple of turns and he stopped wide eyes when he saw Ran sitting on the floor beside the roof deck door.

"RAN! Oi! Ran!' He screamed worriedly at her shaking her a little bit to make her gain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she did was slap him.

"KAITO! YOU JERK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ran screamed at Shinichi as she pushed him away and scrambled on her feet.

"OUCH! Hey listen here…" Shinichi said as he took hold of Ran. "I'm not Kaito okay?...Are you alright?" Ran didn't answered she just dropped on the floor wanting to cry like a baby but it wasn't the time.

"Do you know where he's headed?" Ran said not lifting her head to look at Shinichi. Shinichi then kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled a bitter smile at her.

"I'm really sorry Ran…. But do you know where he is?" Shinichi asked

"To watch the show…. Where else?" Ran answered bitterly. It hit Shinichi…. "Of course… Tokyo Tower… Now Kid…. I shall get you… We'll finish this …." HE thought to himself.

"Ran…." Shinichi mumbled. He really doesn't want to leave her but as he moved closer Ran pushed him.

"NOW GO! Do you want to lose to him? Go!" Ran exclaimed "Don't worry about me…. I'll be alright" Ran said with a smile. Shinichi got up and ran back to the backstage area and grabbed a black bag. He sprinted to the roof deck door . Ran was standing up on the wall opposite the door. He stopped to look at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head telling him to go. Shinichi smiled and went up the stairs. He was surprised that all five men were down. He also held his breath as he made his way up the stairs just to make sure that he doesn't inhale any of the smoke left. Once he reached the roof deck he wore the back pack and strapped himself and jumped of the building. Then he pulled the string and a glider appeared. All thank to inspector Megure for this glider. This was just the second time that he was going to use a glider and he felt the bubbling of nervousness on the pit of his stomach. Finally, he reached the open area at the bottom of the tower and landed there. The people who were still out watched him but he just went on with his business. He went straight to the entrance and made his way up to the observation area. At first the woman on the elevator told him that the observation area was closed but then he remembered that he had this fake police badge and flashed it on the woman's face. "Now listen. Make sure that no one goes up their…. We are trying to catch a dangerous criminal and we want to be discreet about it so please…we don't want anyone to get involved." He said feeling like a cop on a serious life and death mission. The woman's eyes widened, smiled at him with courage and nodded her head. "Sure thing sir!" The woman said. When they reached the floor Shinichi stepped out the elevator, it was quite dark and he took a moment to have his eyes accustomed to the natural light from the moon illuminating the place. The woman closed the elevator doors and went back down. Shinichi took a couple more steps and turned on a corner and there he was.

"What a wonderful scene? Now isn't it lovely?" Kaito said as he turned around and look at Shinichi. Shinichi stopped and smiled at Kaito. He noticed how similar their clothes are. "So he did a great job playing as me." Shinichi thought to himself.

"yes you're right… and to think that we'd meet again…so how do you think we shall end this cause I think it's game over for you" Shinichi said taking a couple of steps towards Kid. Kid smiled moved swiftly to Kudo and stopped when they were just inches away from each other. Kudo stepped back and realized that a couple more step he'd be pushed on the wall. Kaito stepped towards Kudo closing their distance then he held Shinichi's face with a hand while resting the rest of his arm on his chest, staring at him and then he used that resting arm to push him gently to the wall and resting his other arm on the wall just above Kudo's head for support. It was like a stare down. Shinichi felt awkward in the position that they were in… well it was quite intimate.

"So we really do look like each other… hahaha you're as pretty as me I see" Kaito said in a naughty whisper manner.

"You as pretty as me… come on you've got to be kidding yourself" Shinichi said with a grin

"Probably that's why she got a bit confused… " Kaito said in the same whispery manner as he moved his face closer to Shinichi. Close enough that just a simple nudge would get them kissing each other.

"Now that wiped off the confident grin on your face…" Kaito teased " How I love it when I see people's emotions change like that according to my will.." Kaito continued

" That is another thing I have to talk to you about…You think you're so good at trying to be me but you're not… she ain't falling for you that easily" Kudo said seriously.

"You really think so…" Kaito then moved closer planting a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheeks and his head moved further pass his cheeks. He traced his lips in his neck and then to his ear. Shinichi was in shock that he was not even able to move a muscle. His eyes widened. He heard Kaito chuckling on near his ear.

"Now Shinichi…. How wonderful… that look on your face was the same reaction I got from her the first time I did that to her." Kaito said teasingly and laughed softly. It pained Kudo to hear Kaito talking about Ran that way but it somehow affected him knowing that the two seemed to have shared a bit of something. That moment when Kaito kissed Ran on that night, he remembered how painful it was.

"And believe me when I say this…. She would always greatly enjoy what I do to her next after the teasing kisses" Kaito said naughtily. Pulled his face away from the side of his face and stared at him. Shinichi really looked pissed off. Kaito smiled and licked his lips. " Too bad, I may not have been really good playing your part cause I was definitely better…" Kaito said and laughed. His laugh of success though was interrupted when a knuckle landed on his face. He was pulled back a couple of steps. His nose bleed from the punch and he felt a bit dizzy. Shinichi walked to him and followed the punch with a kick in the gut. Kaito was in pain and kneeled on the floor.

"I won't let you talk about her that way you liar! You already lose! The challenge was not to let you get your hand on the robe… well… guess what the robe is in its new owner's hand as we speak… looks like you've got the wrong item… the one you have now, it's a fake. " Shinichi grabbed Kaito on his collar pulling him up to stand up. " You thought that tampering the glass a day before the auction would be a wise move to easily steal it? But I think you were really good with messing up the effects , the music and the light…So what now Kaito…" Shinichi said. Kaito smiled at him. "It's not yet over Kudo" Kaito said and he quickly pulled his gun out. Kudo noticed it and moved back and merely dodged the first card. Just as he was just gaining back his balance, Kaito shot another one and got his arm. The cards were actually pretty hard and sharp like blades. Shinichi can feel blood dripping down his arms. " Shit!" He exclaimed. Kaito shot another one. The card passed by his cheek making a small cut.

"Sorry Shinichi, I don't want to hurt you but I can't let it end this way…. I can't lose…especially to you…" Kaito said as he got up and walked away.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran finally reached the tower. The woman on the elevator won't budge. She won't really let anyone in. She even thought that it was quite a while now since the police went in and decided to call the police as Ran walked away. Ran found the doors to the stairs, the sign said closed but when she tried to open it, it just flew wide open. It was not locked after all.

Ran hurriedly made her way to the observatory and when she finally got there, she saw Kaito holding his gun. Her eyes widened and thought that something bad must have happened to Shinichi.

"Kaito, stop!" Ran said she walked towards him. When she was just a couple of steps away from him she saw Shinichi.

"Ran?!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Oh so you're here my dear… too bad I can't stick around any longer…." Kaito said as he stepped back towards the glass walls of the observatory. Ran followed Kaito planning to corner him but before she could do so Kaito jumped on the inner ledge, pointed his gun at Ran, opened the window and prepared for his departure. From where he stood he can see the police lights like ants marching towards the tower.

"See you around!" He said with a smile and jumped of like he always does. He opened his glider and flew on the air like a bird. Ran stood in silence for a moment. Then she turned around and went to Shinichi.

"Are you …. Oh no you're hurt… come on… the police are on their way…" Ran said grabbing Shinichi's hand and leading the way. Looking at her Shinichi remembered what Kaito told him. He shook his head and tried to swat away the thought that entered his mind. Now is not the right time to talk to her about that. They entered the elevator. In the elevator he pulled Ran to him, hugging her.

"I know it's not the time for this but…. I missed you so much I thought I was gonna die…. I'm" Shinichi stopped and pulled her head to rest on his chest, she didn't resist. "I'm sorry…" This made Ran want to cry but she swallowed her emotions pulled away and looks at Shinichi straight in the eyes. She should learn to suck it up because she can't be like before always so easy to forgive especially when it comes to Shinichi. "I know, I'm sorry too and you don't have to worry I have found it in my heart to forgive you but I honestly still feel really bad…. I still am angry with you and I believe that there is a time for us to sit down and talk things over but right now is not a good time….. I hope you understand." Ran said seriously and moved away from him. Shinichi understood her. She did have a right to be still angry with him , he lied to her for a long time, made her wait and then… oh well. But he felt like another day like this, with her not talking to him like before or seeing her, would really kill him. Shinichi was about to say something but the elevator reached the ground and when it opened there was the police. Ran slipped out and quickly went through the crowd. Shinichi would have followed her but then Megure appeared and asked him series of questions about Kid who they were chasing again after seeing him fly from the observatory.

Ran looked back at him but she can no longer see him because of the crowd forming in front of the tower. She just turned around and made her way home.

_Note: Next up is the final chapter :))_


	24. After the Rain

XXIV

The next day what happened on the auction was on the papers front page. Ran grabbed the copy of the paper on her father's desk and sat down on his swiveling chair to read the article. What really caught her attention that none of the three papers with the incident last night on the front page mentioned about Shinichi.

"Why is that? Usually when he solves a case he'd even pose and get his picture taken." Ran thought to herself but that really doesn't matter that much to her now. She folded the paper, stood up and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She finished her food quickly and prepared to go to school.

She started walking to school taking her usual route. Half way to school she felt like someone was following her. She looked back but can't find anyone suspicious enough to be following her. "Probably just my paranoid self" she thought. She then continued walking but now she was so damn sure that someone was following her because she felt eyes looking at her from behind. She decided not to look back and slowly change her walking pace. When she reached a corner she hurriedly went into a corner store and hid behind a magazine stall. She was waiting for that person who was following her. "Oh please…. Please don't be Kaito… I'm so not up for this right now" She thought. It was like a couple of minutes when Shinichi passed by the store looking inside. Good thing she instantly hid herself before he can look her way. "So it was Shinichi" she thought.

"Hey, the guy's gone now. You can come out" The middle aged woman from behind the cashier told Ran.

"Thanks G! I lost him…. Geezz….. I can't deal with this stuff this early in the morning…. anyway Thanks a lot ma'am" Ran said and bowed in courtesy

" You looked like you saw a ghost when you quickly came into the shop so I thought you were hiding from him. Is that guy stalking you? Well you better be careful around those perverts… oh what a world this is now. Who would have thought that guys that young and good looking be perverts. " The lady said. Ran laughed at the thought of it. Then she exited the store. Looks like Shinichi went on to school.

At school.

"Oi! Ran!" Sonoko said as she tugged on Ran's sleeves

"Yep?"

"I don't want to pry but as your friend I'm just curious….and worried…Why is it that you are not talking to Shinichi…. You ain't even looking his way. You act like he doesn't exist. What the hell happened?" Sonoko said as she stand in front of Ran's desk.

"So tell me are you the only one concerned cause it looks like the whole class is standing right behind you" Ran said as she scanned the faces of her classmates.

"Well you see Ran. The guy have been gone for long time and everyone is expecting the two of you to be all over each other cause you're together again" Sonoko explained and the class nodded in unison and there was a chatter of reaction. "Come on Ran just give us some reason… take the time while he is not in around… hihi you see it was quite awkward how he stared at you the entire last 3 classes and sighed over and over and over again and it was weird how he acted so down and dumb… it feels like the Shinichi we all know has been abducted by aliens and was returned dumb!" Sonoko exclaimed.

Ran looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Oh guys… I love you all for being so concerned about me…. But nothing's wrong alright … now if you'll excuse me." Ran said as she made her way to the door. Then the door slid open and Shinichi was standing on the other side. Ran smiled at him, but this smile was a forced and faked smile. "See guys! Nothing's wrong" Ran said and she coldly passed by Shinichi. Shinichi sighed and went in the class. Everyone's looking at him.

"So that was "Nothing's wrong" for the two of them…" Their classmates said in unison finding the irony in Ran's words and the way Shinichi looks.

Shinichi would even follow Ran home. He doesn't say anything but he follows her. She also doesn't say anything to him. This kind of scenario went on for 5 days until finally on the sixth day on their way home Shinichi spoke.

"Hey Ran! Please talk to me. You know that I'm here so stop acting like I don't exist!" Shinichi said running after Ran. Ran picked up her pace and sprinted away from Shinichi. Just as Shinichi was passing the store where Ran hid before the middle aged woman went out the store and called him.

"Hey you!" The lady called. Shinichi looked around wondering if he knew the lady.

"Yes you ! Come here! I need to talk to you!" The lady said. Shinichi walked towards the woman thinking of a possible reason why this woman was interested in talking with him.

"Yes, ma'am …is there anything…" Shinichi started.

"Yes there is something you can tell me…. Explain to me why you can't stop yourself from stalking that young lady… can't you see how much she wanted to be away from you… you're creeping her out… for days now I see you following her in the morning and in the afternoon….If you don't stop doing that I'll call the authorities…look dear… you are young and you look great, so try not to be a pervert at your age…. Just find other release for whatever it is your…" The lady went on and on. Shinichi felt really embarrassed. "So now I'm a pervert… geez.." He thought.

"Madame… wait… you get it all wrong.. you see she is my girlfriend and we sort of have a problem and "

"That's what they all say… come one if she's your girlfriend then you'll sit down and talk about it." The woman said.

"Well… I messed up big time and she told me that she would talk to me in time but I don't know how long she needs to think things through…. I can't stand another day not doing something about our situation…. I have to be with her… We haven't been together for quite some time so… I really want to be back with her… like before… Now you see… "

"Oh dear… you are still young …. Women are hard to understand… no matter how intelligent a man is…sometimes when you think things are fine it would turn out that they aren't… and when a woman tells you that she needs time and space, what you do is get out of her sight and do as she say…. I'm a woman and I know that. Instead of finding it in her to completely forgive you right away she'd just get annoyed… If you want to follow her then do it in a more spy like way… okay?" The woman explained and Shinichi nodded.

The next day Ran was a bit surprised that Shinichi was no longer tailing her. She went out to buy some food for lunch.

Shinichi was on the store sitting right behind the magazine stand.

"Hey boy… there's your girl she's going somewhere…" The woman said.

"Yeah I know…" Shinichi said and sighed.

"You know what for some time now I was thinking that you looked familiar…. And you actually are… yesterday after you left my daughter saw you coming out of the store… looks like she is a big fan of yours… Mr. detective." The woman said with a smile.

"Geez… I really don't have fans Madame hahaha"

" I heard from my daughter that you have fan clubs… don't worry I haven't told her about you and your girl hahaha… anyway you're pretty smart but you can't seem to find a plan to make this work out…I find that funny you know… maybe what they say is really true…Even the wisest of men is a fool when love is concerned.." That last line made Shinichi laugh.

"She's right… I solved tons of crazy cases but can't devise a plan on how to make up with her … maybe I should really give her some more time…." Shinichi thought and then he finished his coffee.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"It has been ten days now…." Ran said as she made her way home. She looked at the sky and saw that it's getting pretty dark. Anytime now the rain is going to pour. She really wanted to go home but her heart feels as heavy as the clouds in the sky. "I can't do this anymore… I can't keep this up…. I shall go to him and talk to him…. Maybe the toughie type of girl isn't fit for me… I want to break down and cry every time I see him across the street waiting for me to come out just to follow me to school, waiting for a chance to talk to me… I have been pretty cruel to him… Oh Shinichi….. I'm sorry…." Ran thought as she started to change his route and run. The first thousand drops of rain fell from the sky, then the next hundred thousand of them. It sounded like a marching band coming closer and closer. "Just a few more blocks" Ran said. Then it started raining cats and dogs. "Of all the days not to bring my umbrella!" She said as she sped up. The streets were starting to get slippery. As she turned on a corner she slipped and fell forward. "Oh damn… not now" She said. She slowly stood up and walked instead of run. "Ouch, looks like I scraped my knee…. But I'm near…" She told herself.

She was soaking wet when she finally reached his house. It was locked and it looked like no one was home. She tried to go to Professor Agasa's house next door and rang the doorbell but it also looks like that he was out. Ran returned to Shinichi's house. There wasn't even a place to stay dry but she doesn't want to leave. She really wants to talk to him. She can't wait another day or even another hour. Ran tried covering her head with her bag but it doesn't really help. She then leaned back the gate and tears started dropping from her eyes. "Shinichi! Where the hell are you!?" She shouted calling out onto his house. No reply. Of course no one was home.

"I'm so sorry… Really sorry… I didn't mean to ignore you… I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what to say! I don't know If I'd get angry or if I'd hug you or what… I'm sorry!" She felt like a crazy woman but she doesn't care. She has to get it off her chest. The rain fell harder and then there was a Mr. & Mrs. Thunder and lightning combo but to her surprise the raindrops stopped falling on her. Then the next thing she know an arm was holding her tightly from behind. She looked up and saw a red umbrella. She was pulled closer.

"I understand…. I'm the one who should be apologizing and not you"

"Shinichi." Ran said as she turned around to hug him. She started sobbing and hid her face on her chest. He held her tightly.

"Ran…" He felt like he has nothing more to say when in fact there are tons of things to discuss but it is as if the way they held each other was enough to say it all. Shinichi then pulled away and opened the gate. Ran's hand and pulled her in. After closing the gate he dragged her behind him straight to his house. He doesn't want to let go of her and so does she.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran went out Shinichi's bathroom, wearing and oversized moss green hoody which was just a couple of inches above her knees and nothing else. Well she had no choice but to take everything off. She was soaking wet. It has really been a long time since she has been in his room. She felt really awkward to be back there again. She sat on his bed and stared out to nowhere. The door of the room opened and Shinichi went in with a medicine box in hand. Ran instantly stood up because she found it awkward for her to be sitting on his bed. Shinichi saw her action and laughed to himself. Ran blushed knowing that he saw her reaction. Shinichi then walked towards her. She froze. She was feeling those feelings that she had for him before. Her heart was about to jump out of her ribcage anytime now and her hand are starting to get a bit sweaty. Shinichi placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the bed so that she would sit down. Ran turned redder than she already was. No words were exchanged between them but it wasn't bad. Both of them enjoyed the silence in the room and the sound of the rain hitting the windows.

Shinichi pulled out a cotton bud and dipped it in a disinfectant then he slowly applied it on Ran's wound. It stung a bit and Ran's leg shook a bit but Shinichi held it gently and applied some more on her wound. He then blew her wound softly. Ran felt like a kid but she didn't complain or anything because she loves what she was feeling. Shinichi then pulled out a couple of band aids, it was the one with angels on them, and then placed it gently over her wound. He returned everything in the medicine box and placed it on his table. He then stood in front of Ran, not saying a word and just staring at her. Ran looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I'm ready for the bone breaking portion now…." Shinichi said as he closed his eyes as if waiting for something to hit him. Ran laughed a bit and he slowly opened his eyes when he heard her laughing. "so you won't hit me or anything?" Shinichi inquired feeling so glad that she won't do any of the things he thought she was going to do.

"No silly… why should I after the time that we've been away from each other…. What makes you think I'll do that?" Ran said not looking at Shinichi.

"Well the recent event made me think that way…. Anyway I want to get it all out of my mind…" Shinichi said looking at the ground. "First of all I'm sorry for everything. I 'm so sorry…. I know that you're tired of my apologies for all the time I've made you wait and cause you pain but I was wrong so wrong for doing those to you….. I… I won't defend myself and clean my hands from that thing you saw in the hotel." Shinichi stopped and looked at Ran who was staring at him. She looked like she was holding her tears back.

"It was me yeah and I did kissed her but the thing is it made me realize that I … I can't fall for anyone else… I also admit that when I didn't showed up when I asked you to meet up with me… It was my fault… I have no excuse… I didn't set my priorities straight and I've hurt you many times for making you wait for my calls and I know that I barely show my face to you but you see… I did that because I want to protect you… I would love to explain to you exactly everything but I can't….because I want to keep you safe…" Shinichi said and then he walked towards Ran whose eyes were welling up in tears. He hugged her and placed a hand on her head. " I can't afford to lose you… so I hope you understand" Shinichi said. Then Ran looked up at him. Her eyes looked angry. Shinichi was surprised with her reaction.

"So after everything that has happened that all your gonna do!? Say sorry, hug me and pat my head!? YOU JERK!" Ran exclaimed as she stood up. Shinichi took a step back preparing him for a punch or something.

"I've missed you so much stupid!" Ran exclaimed as she tip toed placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shinichi placed his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him almost lifting her off the ground. He returned her kisses making her feel how much he longed for her. All those time he was around her but can't even be himself. He started trailing kisses to her neck as he lifted her and gently laid her on his bed. He broke the kiss for a moment and looked at her then he resumed on kissing her. "Now let me make you forget his kiss" He thought as he remembered Kaito kissing her. It took them a couple of minutes till they finally felt the need to break away from each other to catch their breaths.

Shinichi fell beside Ran. He then turned to her and pulled her to him. She rested her forehead on his chest feeling his heartbeat synchronize with her own. He was sliding his fingers on her hair and then he kissed her head.

"Shinichi… that thing you told me that you can't tell me… well… I understand… you don't have to tell me anymore….I trust you and besides you kept it a secret all these time to protect me and so I won't ask you about it… but please if ever it is no longer dangerous for you to talk about it then please tell me about it…. I swear I won't spill a word about it…" Ran said as she looked up at Shinichi who smiled at her feeling relieved and nodded. "And also…." Ran started mumbling. "Shinichi…. I am sorry….I've gotta tell you something." Ran said sounding worried and guilty of something and it made Shinichi's heart race a thousand miles an hour. He was hoping that it was not about Kaito.

"Ran…. Are you gonna tell me something about Kaito?" Shinichi managed to say. Ran pulled away from him and sat up. She looked at him and nodded. Shinichi sat up and looked at her. He held her hand and smiled at her.

"Tell me did he tell you anything?" Ran said feeling awkward and uneasy about the topic but she felt like she needed to be honest since Shinichi didn't lied about the hotel incident and she too is guilty of something.

"Well not really… you see if you feel like it's awkward for you to discuss then you don't have too… I really don't mind if you hanged out with him or ..something..." Shinichi said looking at their hands holding each other. The thoughts of the things that Kaito might have done with Ran flashed on her head and he shook his head a bit to remove those thoughts. Ran then leaned towards him and rested her head on his chest. He patted her head and swallowed, looking away from him she started talking.

"You see… when you weren't around we have run onto him a couple of times on cases" Ran started. Of course Shinichi knew about this, he was Conan that time, but he didn't say anything. " He would always pretend to be you and play around but then I didn't realized that somewhere along the way he started to like me, funny right… but he told me that himself, he sort of confessed to me but I turned him down" Now that made Shinichi feel better "..When you didn't showed up that day he appeared and acted like a friend. That was actually when he started to show up more…. I tried to push him away but he was quite a persistent guy and you see…. He was quite fast on …things.." Now that got Shinichi nervous. Ran looked up at him her face all red, she remembered all those thing Kaito did. "But look… IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT with him…. I never could do that you know…." Shinichi let out a sigh of relief. Ran looked at him. "So you really think I'd go that far with him?!" Ran exclaimed. Shinichi smiled at her and pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead. "Of course not silly!" Shinichi said. Ran then looked down and started drawing circles on the mattress with her finger. "But you see he can get quite naughty and I remember you telling me before…. That you wouldn't want any other man to touch me….." but before she was going to finish what she has to say Shinichi kissed her. She surrendered to him and almost went limp as he started running his fingers down her spine.

"Yes I said that… I could get pretty jealous you know and I hate sharing…. and now…. How about…" Shinichi said as he planted kisses on her neck down to her shoulders making her shiver in pleasure. " you let me erase all his marks on you and make you forget about his touch…." He continued as he drew a line from her shoulder blade to her collar bone with the tip of his tongue. He then adored her throat with his kisses. He bent down a bit and caught the zipper of her hoody with his mouth and slowly pulled it down. She remembered that she actually has nothing underneath and pulled the hoody close to her body. She was blushing like crazy. He placed his hand over hers, releasing her fingers grip from the hoody. He looked at her, smiled and kissed her passionately. He then pushed her down the bed as his hands started to explore her body. It has been a long time since he got this intimate with her and her moans of pleasure and the feeling of her skin against his was just ecstatic.

It was really a pretty cold evening and he made sure that the two of them stayed warm even without the blankets which he failed to find earlier.


	25. Epilogue

XXV

It has been almost a year since then and everything seems to be back to normal and even better. Shinichi unobtrusively continued his quest to bring down the black organization also with the help of Heiji who can't seem to get his nose off any case like Shinichi. Shinichi has crossed swords with Kaito a couple of times after the auction heist and Kaito would still try to "accidentally cross paths with Ran. Kaito's fan club would seem to grow day by day. He's not like a criminal but more like a celebrity. Shiho didn't even bother to call or write to anyone. She seemed like she just disappeared.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Ran just got down the train station and started walking to the amusement park.

"It has been a while since I went here." She thought. She then glanced at her watch and realized that she was 5 minutes early. She really wanted to go here with him but he told her that he has to go somewhere important first and he told Ran to just go ahead first. Ran sat on a nearby bench and took some time to look around.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

" Here you go sir" A woman said with a smile as she handed Shinichi a small velvety black box. Shinichi smiled and didn't even bother to open the box since he has seen what's inside like a hundred times before. He hurriedly went out the store and called a cab and told the driver to go to the amusement park. On the way there Shinichi received a call, it was Agasa.

"Hello!" Shinichi answered enthusiastically

"Shinichi listen I have to tell you something very important and I want you to act on it quickly…" Agasa sounded all worked up. "Now of all the times for something to come up" Shinichi told himself.

"What is it Professor?"

"Guess what… I found Shiho…. Actually she contacted me but the line went off before I can track her location…. You won't believe this but she… she returned to the organization! And she told me to tell you… that she's back and she'll make you pay… so keep your eyes open and brace yourself because they now know that you're alive and their after you…. Listen Shinichi…. You shall come up with a plan about this… quickly…. You know how they work…. They make sure to clean their mess up…. I'll try to do what I can and you…. You try to get one step ahead of them for now hiding or retreating is the best thing to do.." Hearing Agasa say this Shinichi's heart raised. "Shit! So Shiho went back to the organization after all…. We're in big trouble…. She knows about the people around me…. And oh no… I have to get Ran and tell her about it… keeping it a secret from her would no longer help…" He thought to himself.

"Ok… professor… I understand… please… make sure that you're also safe… Thank you!" Shinichi said and the call ended. Minutes late the cab stopped and Shinichi went down immediately. He instantly scanned the place for Ran and he rushed to her when he saw her.

Ran was so surprised to see Shinichi looking like he just saw a ghost or something. Shinichi grabbed her hand and pulled her and they started running.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked worriedly

"I'll tell you in time…" Shinichi replied. He rushed on to the train station and got in the train.

"Shinichi… where are we going? You seem really scared…" Ran asked as she squeezed Shinichi's hand.

"I'm really sorry…. I can't think of any way to get you out of this mess but please tell me you trust me…"Shinichi said in a whisper.

"Of course I do..." Ran said affirmatively

"We've got to get away…. Cause we might be in big trouble and… I want you to come with me because I won't be restless if I leave you behind cause I'm sure they'd find you and …" Shinichi explained hurriedly but was interrupted by Ran.

"Okay…. You need not say more…" Ran said and smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. "I swore that I'd follow you anywhere…" She thought to herself.

_NOTE: This is Epilogue but it's more of a cliff hanger. So what would happen next? I don't know never really thought about it hahaha just kidding anyway… Thanks for reading this and for reviewing. It's quite long but yeah how I hope it was worth your time. THANK YOU! and I would probably be able to post more fan fics soon, I'm working on a couple more :))_


End file.
